Perdida en el tiempo
by Iris Cid
Summary: En una misión de rescate el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, se toparon con un reto, más bien un reto pequeño, lindo y rosa ¿de que se trata?, una extraña niña fue encontrada en una cueva herméticamente sellada ¿como llego ahí y cual es su pasado? eso son los misterios que nuestros magos intentan descifrar, no diré más mejor pasen y lean. ¡Cap 9 Exta-Largo! con amor para ustedes 3
1. Black Cloud

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 1: Black Cloud.

Lucy Hertphilia estaba totalmente acalorada, le era completamente imposible dormir en ese estado, le dolía la cabeza y esas sabanas la molestaban, ¿cómo era posible que hiciese tanto calor?, es decir en verano es natural pero esto era demasiado extremista como para ser cierto. Lucy se incorporo lo mejor que esa noche en vela le permitió, y comenzó a rodar en su cama de una lado hacia otro, estaba harta realmente harta, quería dormir ¿que tenia de malo unas horas de sueño?, había estado en una misión hacia poco tiempo con Natsu ,Gray y Erza, en la cual por escapar y claro por realizar la misión no durmieron en unos días, y ahora el calor, el endemoniado clima no la dejaba descansar, su vida no era de envidiarse, pasando penas para poder pagar un miserable alquiler, y además no podía dormir, esto ultimo era lo que la tenia realmente cabreada, ahora odiaba todo lo que emitiera calor, si, Natsu estaba incluido, especialmente Natsu de alguna manera u otra el chico se habría ganado su rencor, claro no por culpa suya directamente sino el calor le tenia irritable.

A la mañana siguiente el calor aumento de forma tan considerable, lo que provoco que ese día Lucy estuviera especialmente irritable, pero en fin tenia que trabajar así que se dirigió al gremio para ver si podía hacer alguna misión menor, solo para distraerse. Pero a la entrada estaba Juvia, quien miraba hacia todos lados buscando poder encontrar a alguien, claro, todos sabían quien era ese alguien.

-¿Lucy? – Pregunto la sorprendida y apenada Juvia- ¿Gra-Gray- sama…?- la joven chica estaba algo nerviosa, pero maga sabia exactamente a lo que se refería.

-Gray llego ayer junto a nosotros- dijo Lucy tratando de ser amable, aunque estaba totalmente irritada y era bastante notorio- supongo que llegara pronto- tomo del brazo a Juvia e ingresaron al gremio.

- Gray-sama no esta y Juvia quería hablarle- la maga de agua estaba profundamente apenada.

- espera…- la maga estelar se acercó a la barra para poder hablar con Mirajane - buenos días Mira-san ¿por casualidad has visto a Gray?- al mencionar al chico tanto Lucy como Mira miraron de reojo a Juvia quien se veía sumamente triste.

-llego muy temprano, cogió una misión y se fue… - Mira estaba en una actitud algo reflexiva que preocupó a la rubia, pero al advertirlo decidió aclarar- no te preocupes, es solo que me preguntaba por qué buscara a Gray.

-eh Mira dame otra cerveza- dijo Cana acercándose a la barra- hola Lucy

-Hola Cana

-disculpa pero tengo que seguir atendiendo- esto fue lo ultimo que dijo Mira antes de darse media vuelta y atender a la castaña, de regreso donde Juvia, quien entendió solo mirando a Lucy la respuesta

-Juvia lo siente, quería hablar con Gray-sama…- estaba notoriamente apenada

- ¿pero de que le querías hablar?

- yo...- se puso nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba- pues…- su voz era un murmullo- que... Quería… In…vi…tarlo a… salir- alzo la voz un poco como si solo el hecho de mencionarlo le costara trabajo, apenas se hubo percatado Juvia Loxar se tapo la cara apenada y salió corriendo, quizás se imagino a si misma diciéndole esto a Gray, con la imaginación de la maga era lo mas probable.

Lucy resignada a el insoportable calor, sonrío, a pesar de todo Fairy Tail la hacia sentir bien, le agradaba el gremio ruidoso y alegre, se acercó a la barra mientras que Mirajane le servía un jugo.

-¿Juvia a donde fue?

-no lo sé Mira-san, parece que al fin había tomado valor para invitar a salir a Gray- dijo mientras sorbía un poco de jugo, entre un ligero suspiro de resignación.

- pero no me parece extraño la repentina salida de Gray, con este calor era lógico que él quisiera huir- tomo un vaso para limpiarlo – a además no creo que regrese por lo pronto.

- si supongo- de pronto un calosfrió subió por su espalda, haciéndola tiritar y apretar los dientes.

- ¡LUCY!- la mencionada pego un salto que la boto de la silla

- ¡NATSU!, idiota – gritó mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón- te he dicho que no me asustes.

-hola Lucy- dijo un alegre gatito que volaba alrededor del chico- aye

- eh Lucy, no te parece que hace un clima perfecto – dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa- me siento prendido – unas llamas cubrieron algunas zonas de su cuerpo, al tiempo que se ponía en pose de pelea

-ale… ¡aléjate de mi!- la rubia trataba de evitar el calor por lo que se fue corriendo en dirección a la entrada del gremio.

-¿uh? ¿Que le habrá sucedido?

-Natsu-san hace mucho calor y Lucy no debe aguantar eso más tu calor-dijo Wendy mientras se apartaba del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-¿eh? ¿Porqué todos se alejaron de mi?- Pregunto un confundido Natsu.

-aye Natsu

-¿tu también Happy?

…

Tras su inesperada salida del gremio la joven maga caminaba sin dirección aparente pero su instinto la guiaba al lugar más refrescante y más cercano, al bosque donde estaba el lago donde Happy solía ir a pescar. En su trayecto se topo con Erza quien para sorpresa de todos caminaba sin su armadura.

-hola Lucy- dijo seria como siempre

-Erza, hola, ¿vas al gremio?- la pelirroja asintió –no vallas si aprecias tu vida- el tono serio de la maga estelar llamo la atención de Erza- Natsu esta… ardiendo.

-supongo que no es un lugar muy grato- tras una leve reflexión miro a la rubia- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño?.

-esta bien – ambas caminaron en dirección al bosque- eh Erza, ¿que te parece si salimos a hacer alguna misión?

-¿tienes que pagar el arriendo?

-no…-murmuró la joven al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza- es solo que este calor es imposible, anoche no pude dormir ni un solo minuto, además no me gusta estar tan… irritable- dijo al tiempo que con su mano corría un mechón de pelo sobre su cara hacia atrás acariciando de paso su frente y su nuca.

-…-tras unos minutos en que la maga se puso seria, cambio por completo su expresión- ¡me parece perfecto!- exclamo con toda la alegría que le permitía su carácter- de hecho sé que misión debemos hacer, solo esperemos Gray y partimos.

-pero Mira-san dijo que Gray se tardaría

-no, solo cogió una misión fácil, llegara esta noche o mañana así partiremos al anochecer o mañana en la mañana- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El transcurso de su paseo fue relativamente tranquilo, solo que la maga S, parecía una niña pidiendo a su mamá un helado cunado pasaron frente a una pastelería.

…

La maga estelar tubo que dormir en una bañera de agua fría, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para poder descansar un poco, pero gracias a esto a la mañana siguiente estaba fresca y el calor no le choco tanto como el día anterior, cuando salió del baño, pues ahí había pasado la noche, se encontró con cierto Dragón Slayer durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, a pesar de estar molesta solo sonrió, no quería arruinar esa buena noche de sueño por culpa de su entrometido compañero, además desde un tiempo atrás que acostumbraba llevar ropa al baño por exactamente esto, nunca estaba sola en su departamento. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar y claro de paso prepararle algo al pelirrosa y al Exceed. Tras tener todo listo se acercó cuidadosamente a su cama con intención de vengarse, todavía recordaba ese golpe que el chico le había dado durmiendo, cuando ella solo se acercó a verlo dormir, un a vez a la distancia adecuada tomo una cubeta con agua y se la tiro encima, la victima de esta infantil broma se sobresalto y despertó escupiendo fuego, ante la risa de la rubia y Happy, quien se había despertado antes, el chico al verse empapado con agua con ¿hielo? se dio cuenta de la situación.

-tsk- dijo el mago bastante molesto- es de mala educación despertar así a la gente- masculló mientras se encendía para secar su ropa.

-¿lo dice el chico que se cuela por las ventanas de noche a las casas ajenas?- dijo con cara de cierta perplejidad-además Natsu, te estoy dando de comer así que no alegues tanto- la maga se sentó en la mesa acompañada de sus "invitados"- por otro lado ¿Qué viniste a hacer?

-te vine a decir que más tarde nos iremos de misión, Gray llegó anoche- dijo sonriendo el chico, "no le duraba nada el enojo", pensó Lucy sonriendo mentalmente

-Natsu…- a la maga casi se le escapa una risita- eh... ¿Dime enserio viniste a decirme que nos vamos en una misión? - el aludido la miró confundido mientras asentía, y se confundió a un más cuando notó que su amiga y Happy se miraban a punto de reírse- no me digas que… ¿se te olvido que Erza y yo fuimos ayer a decirte lo de la misión? - el mago de fuego se quedo de piedra al olvidarse de ese detalle, mientras sus amigos se reían de él.

-oye Happy ¿porqué no me dijiste?- pregunto bastante molesto tratando de capturar al gato quien volaba alrededor de la sala de Lucy

- si te dije, pero Natsu no me escucho, aye- el Exceed se tiró al pecho de Lucy acurrucándose – además apenas llegaste a casa de Lucy te dormiste ¡aye!

-es que pensé que Lucy todavía no llegaba – dijo algo más calmado el pelirrosa volviendo a sentarse para terminar su desayuno.

-"así que decidiste esperarme para decirme"- sonrió la maga estelar-"eres un buen amigo"- pensó pero en su rostro seguía esa expresión de burla.- bueno, bueno Natsu anda a preparar tus cosas para irnos, nos veremos en el gremio dentro de un rato- el chico junto con el gato se colocaron cerca del marco de la ventana- te he dicho que uses la puerta- mencionó resignada la rubia, Natsu se volteo y le sonrió, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa- gracias- entonces sus dos amigos desaparecieron de su vista.

…

En el gremio Wendy estaba acostada en la barra hablando con Charlie, sobre unas hierbas que había estado estudiando, cuando llego Gray bastante molesto, más bien exasperado, completamente desnudo, el mago de hielo no soportaba ese calor, al percatarse de su desnudes se tapo lo mejor que pudo usando un mantel como taparrabos. En ese momento llegó Erza haciendo que él corriera en busca de su ropa asustado por la golpiza que le daría Titania si lo veía así.

-eh Wendy, ¿todavía no llegan Natsu y Lucy? –preguntó mirando por todo el gremio.

- Natsu-san llego pero fue a buscar a Lucy-san- dijo mientras jugueteaba con su comida- dijo que volvaria pronto…-Wendy los miro un poco triste, la pelirroja en ese momento miró con cierta ternura a la joven Dragon Slayer.

-eh, ¿Wendy no querrías por casualidad acompañarnos?-pregunto un frio Gray, que ya estaba devuelta con ropa, ante la sonrisa iluminada de pequeña quedo en claro que era eso precisamente lo que ella deseaba que le preguntaran , cosa que dejo al mago de hielo y a Erza con una gotita resbalándoles.

…

-¿Lucy?- pregunto el mago mientras ingresaba a la casa de su compañera por la ventana- estamos todos listos, apúrate- tras no tener respuestas el chico insistió-¿Lucy?, ¿Dónde estas?- de pronto escucho un ruido fuerte venir desde la cocina, camino lentamente hacia allí, al acercarse vio a la maga en el suelo con unos frascos sobre ella y una silla botada- ¿Lucy?... eres torpe- se burló el pelirrosa.

-idiota, no te burles me distraje donde escuche a alguien llamarme- miró con cara de asesina al tipo que estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina- ¿Qué no vas a ayudar a pararme?

-no- dijo secamente

-serás…-Lucy se calló al darse cuenta de la dirección de la mirada del mago, claro por la caída quedo con la piernas abiertas y… andaba con falda, así que Natsu tenia una vista de primera hacia las bragas de la rubia-…-se levanto camino firme con una aura macabra envolviéndola, pero Natsu no reacciono a tiempo ganándose unos golpes.

…

En el gremio Cana estaba en una competencia de "quien bebía más" con Wakaba, el ganador estaba dicho desde el inicio de los tiempos, cuando la castaña gano Elfman salió con un "ganaste como todo un hombre", lo que causo la molestia de la chica provocando una riña que por causas misteriosas termino abarcando a todo el gremio, hasta Wendy estaba discutiendo, claro con Charlie, pero discutiendo al fin.

Para cuando Lucy y Natsu llegaron al gremio estaba ya hecho polvo, solos quedaban de pie un cerca de diez personas y los tres Exceed, fueron las personas que casi no participaron y Erza que les dio una monumental paliza a casi todos por los desastre advirtiendo que entre todos ellos debían pagar los daños, ante el panorama a los chicos se les resbalo una botita por la sien. Al acercarse a su equipo los quedaron mirando un tanto sorprendidos así como por los golpes que traía Natsu, y el aura casi demoniaca de Lucy, esta se calmo al ver a Gray.

-eh, Gray…-llamo al chico pensativo, tratando de recordar algo importante, de pronto recordó a cierta maga del agua- oye, ¿Juvia no ha hablado contigo?

-no…-respondió el chico mientras se sacaba inconscientemente la polera, cosa que dejo a medias ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

-lo que pasa es que Juvia salió ayer en una misión junto a Gajeel-kun- dijo Mira saliendo de entre los escombros- así no él no sabe nada- dijo con una leve sonrisa, hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Lucy la escuchara, claro que los dos Dragon Slayer también lo hicieron, y lo demostraron arqueando una ceja. De pronto el Dragón de fuego se comenzó a tambalear afirmándose de una silla para no caer.

-hola Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy- tras un leve respiro sonrió- Happy y Charlie- dijo una albina colgada del cuello de el pelirrosa- van a una misión ¿no es así?-los chicos asintieron- me gustaría acompañarlos pero ya quede con Mira-nee – dijo mostrando cierta tristeza.

-será en otra oportunidad Lissana- dijo el pelirrosa sacándose a la chica de encima, para regalarle una gran sonrisa, lo que la chica respondía tirándose sobre el mago haciendo que callera.

-Lissana…-dijeron al unísono todos los presentes, a modo de saludo, y resignación ante la albina menor.

-lo siento chicos- la menor de las Strauss confundiendo9 ese suspiro de resignación con otra cosa, comenzó a tirarse a cada uno de los chicos a abrazarlos, tan cariñosa como siempre. Una vez hubo abrazado a todos de puso de pio y sonrió-adiós- dio media vuelta y se fue.

-"rara"-pensaron todos los presentes.

-bueno- dijo Erza mientras suspiraba- debemos irnos ya- caminando hacia la salida- el viaje es largo si nos vamos ahora seguramente llegaremos antes que anochezca.

El equipo mas fuerte, hasta el momento, en Fairy Tail partió rumbo a la estación de trenes, una vez sobre el, cierto mago comenzó con sus habituales mareos, teniendo que ser noqueado por Erza, pero para sorpresa de todos la maga de viento estaba en condiciones parecidas pero no tan extremistas, así que la pelirroja tomo a un Natsu noqueado y lo puso en el regazo de Lucy quien bufó, ¿por qué tenia ella que tomar ha ese idiota?, el problema era que lo sentó es sus piernas y como pesaba, parece que es verdad lo que dicen el musculo pesa mas que la grasa. Wendy termino sentada en las piernas de Erza quien le acariciaba el pelo lo mas delicado que podía, Gray por su parte se sentó junto a la maga S y los Exceed se sentaron junto a Lucy. El viaje transcurrió relativamente tranquilo, los magos conversaban sobre la misiones que habrían hecho en solitario, de vez en cuando los Dragon Slayer emitían algunos ruidos un tanto repugnantes, y Lucy se quejaba de que Natsu era muy pesado y ya no sentía las piernas, sugiriendo que lo sentaran junto a ella, y ella llevara a los Exceed pero todo quedo en quejas.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, todos se bajaron del tren salvo dos de sus compañeros, uno por estar todavía mareado y otra por estar debajo de este, por suerte el dragón de fuego se recupero rápido de su mareo, agradeciendo mentalmente a Erza por el golpe, al levantarse no noto al a maga estelar hasta que esta le llamó y exigió que la llevara, tenia las piernas dormidas por tenerlo a él sentado en ellas, así que Natsu solo la cargo en su espalda. Cuando bajaron del tren notaron que sus compañeros volvían corriendo hacia ellos estaba claro, se habían olvidado de bajarlos.

-nos olvidaros- dijo Natsu un tanto molesto.

-aye- respondió un asustado Happy- ¿Por qué Natsu lleva a Lucy?- dijo mirando curioso a los dos- ¿no será que…?

-¡no!- respondió cortante la maga estelar al captar la insinuación del gato azul-se me durmieron las piernas, y no las puedo mover- contesto resignada, el gato se acercó y golpeo las piernas de Lucy cosa que ella no noto- oye Erza… ¿de que se trata la misión? Y más importante ¿Cuánto pagan?

-Lucy-san…-se escucho una voz suave- permíteme…-dijo la dragón de viento bajándose de los brazos de pelirroja.

-¡Wendy!- exclamo sorprendida la rubia- ¿no estas, mareada? – la niña negó al tiempo que se acercaba a "curar" las piernas de su compañera- gracias- dijo la maga con una sonrisa amable- me sorprendió verte así, bueno al fin también eres una Dragon Slayer, debe ser común entre ustedes marearse- le dedico una sonrisa dulce y amable, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la niña- oye Erza me respondes- la mencionada se le acerco y le mostro la misión – ya veo… rescatar a una chica que fue secuestrada…- se sorprendió al ver la recompensa- ¡¿2… 2.100.000 Jewels?!- dijo con lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos- ¿segura que no es una misión clase S?- pregunto aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

-no, cuando llegue al gremio después de cumplir nuestra misión, la vi y le pedí a Mira que me la reservara, es una misión medianamente fácil, pero parece que el padre de la chica secuestrada posee una gran fortuna- dijo tranquilamente mientras retomaba la marcha

-así que iremos a ver a nuestro cliente,- dijo un gray que caminaba ya en calzoncillos

-así parece- dijo pensativa Lucy – ¡Gray tu ropa!- dijo al ver el estado de su amigo.

- mierda- respondió buscando su ropa con la mirada ante el aura asesina de Erza.

-oye Natsu, ¿como puedes caminar con Lucy?, yo no me la puedo- dijo un indiscreto gatito azul.

-no la siento realmente.

-¿ni a las dos que tiene?- pregunto Gray ya con ropa.

-…- la expresión de Natsu cambio al sentir los dos pechos de Lucy.

-pero Wendy te curo, ¿todavía no puedes caminar?- dijo fría como siempre.

-se me había olvidado- dijo la rubia bajándose

-a mi me parecía que ya te había gustado estar sobre el idiota- dijo el mago de hielo, ganándose unos golpe por parte de las dos mayores.

-Gray-san es un pervertido- dejo con reprobación la peli azul.

-lo sé. Es así desde niño- dijo con nostalgia la chica con armadura.

-también es un idiota.

-que dijiste cabeza de lava.

-Lo que escuchaste cubo de hielo

-¿se están peleando? – pregunto con una mirada fulminante la pelirroja

-claro que no – dijo Gray poniendo su brazo en el cuello de el dragón de fuego

-¡aye! - afirmo nervioso Natsu en la misma pose que su compañero

-oye, oye- se paró de repente Lucy- ¿no les parece raro que hay una misión tan bien pagada para el "estado" gremio?- era verdad desde que volvieron de la isla Tenroujima, la reputación del gremio había decaído y solían tener misiones tan "buenas"

-supongo que podríamos preguntar el por qué- dijo restándole importancia el mago de fuego.

…

Caminaron en una divertida "platica" hasta que llegaron al frente de un portón enorme, con unas rejas altas, detrás de las cuales solo se veían bosques, tocaron una especie de timbre por el cual apareció en una pantalla, una bella joven de cabello largo y blanco de ojos rasgados verdes y una sonrisa servicial, estaba vestida con un uniforme negro, era una sirvienta, la joven se acercó y Pareto una serie de botones de pronto por sobre esa pantalla se prendió una luz verde.

-disculpen- dijo con una voz suave y sin expresión- ¿Qué desean?

-venimos del gremio Fairy Tail –dijo seriamente – estamos aquí por la misión, necesitamos hablar con nuestro clientes antes de partir a realizarla.

-…- la joven de la pantalla los observo detenidamente- necesito ver sus marcas- los cinco jóvenes mostraron sus respectivas marcas, y los Exceed también lo hicieron- mmm… parece que si son de Fairy Tail, pero lamentablemente no pueden ingresar con esas ropas, necesitas ser elegantes, por favor vuelvan vestidos apropiadamente.

-¿que?, que importa como estemos vestido lo…- Erza callo a Natsu de una mirada y de un golpe.

-volveremos dentro de un rato- dijo la pelirroja dando la espalda.

-un momento…- todos los presentes incluyendo la joven de la pantalla miraron a Lucy- ¿se olvidan de mi no es así?- sonrió levemente- Virgo

-me llamo princesa- dijo Virgo apareciendo de pronto cosa que asusto a la mayoría.

-necesito ropa elegante para nosotros, pero…- tras unos momentos quedo pensando y susurró algo al oído de su espíritu.

-espera Lucy…

-Lucy-san eso es…

-no se preocupen muchachos- dijo cerrando un ojo de pronto todos se envolvieron en un resplandor blanco y luego todos aparecieron elegantemente vestidos.

-así esta bien, los dejare pasar- dijo la joven sorprendida.

- que demonios es esto…- dijo Gray intentando sacarse la ropa cosa que no pudo hacer

-le pedí a Virgo que… por cierto puerta de la virgen yo te cierro- de pronto Virgo desapareció- como decía le pedí que cada ropa fuera especial, para evitar el ridículo, Gray tu ropa no se puede quitar.

-mierda, es genial- dijo alegre el mago de hielo.

-Natsu, tu ropa es aprueba de fuego, pero le pedí que te prohibiera usar fuego claro, hasta que yo te autoriza.

-ya lo escuche- dijo bastante molesto.

-Wendy la tuya evita que te tropieces.

-gracias Lucy-san

-Erza la tuya es parecida a la de Natsu y Gray, funciona como una armadura, no te la puedes quitar al menos que yo te autorice.

-es preciosa- dijo una feliz pelirroja

-Charlie y Happy sus ropa es simplemente linda- sonrió mientras comenzaron el camino. Caminaron a través de un bosque por casi veinte minutos hasta la entrada de la mansión.

…

Entraron a una sala amplia, con varios sillones en uno se ellos estaba un tipo elegante sentado. De pronto entro una pelirroja con el pelo tomado por pos trenzas que salían de sus sienes, su vestido era largo, bastante abultado, de color rojo, el vestido dejaba libre los hombros, era de manga ancha, tenían un pequeño collar donde el colgante era algo parecido a una llave, detrás de ella iba una niña de cabello azul ondulado, su vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas era celeste de cuello largo y mangas largas y anchas, tenia varias cintas que le cruzaban el torso, detrás venían dos gatitos uno de esmoquin blanco, con un gorrito de copa, estaba junto a una gatita de vestido largo azul, luego venia un chico de cabello negro con un esmoquin azul y un sombrero de copa, luego un chico con el pelo rosado pantalones de tela negros camisa de seda negra, corbata roja, y una chaqueta larga negra, todos ellos tenían el alguna parte esa clase de dije en forma de candado, detrás de todos apareció una joven rubia, con el pelo tomado en un tomate de donde escapaban unos mechones en forma de ondulados, su vestido naranjo era largo con varios pliegues una especie de corsé en su cintura, era de cuello ancho dejando una buena vista de los atributos de la joven, a partir de los hombros caían hacia sus brazos unas telas suave que se deslizaban dejando ver la mitad de sus brazos. Cuando la ultima de grupo se hubo ubicada frente a un sillón donde estaba ella y el peli rosa, el mayordomo les pidió que se sentaran ellos en completa coordinación se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

-es una grata sorpresa que hayan acudido tan rápido a mi llamada- dijo tristemente el cliente- mi nombre Haru krauzhaiberg

- señor krauzhaiberg, debe saber que nosotros estamos aquí mas que para cerrar el contrato, es para que nos de la información que sabe sobre los secuestradores de su hija- dijo seriamente Erza

-me sorprende la desenvoltura de todos ustedes y sobretodo su elegancia- admitió el Haru, mirando a su alrededor noto que toso sus sirvientes tanto hombres como mujeres estaban ruborizados, "bueno los chicos son bastante bien parecido" pensó mirando a Gray y Natsu, "y la muchachas son unas hermosuras", miro a todas en especial Lucy "y esos animalito son tiernos" internamente sonrió- me gustaría saber sus nombres.

-Erza Scarlet

-Wendy Marvell

-Happy – se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar al pequeño gato.

-Charlie- la voz de la gata no les sorprendido tanto.

-Gray Fullbuster

-Natsu Dragoneel

-Lucy Hearthphilia – al escuchar el último de los nombres el señor se quedo de piedra.

-por favor salgan todos- dijo mientras sus sirvientes abandonaban la sala- señorita Hearthphilia, su padre era un socio mio lamento mucho su muerte- era totalmente sincero en sus palabras- pero tengo que hablarles de mi hija, es una muchacha muy bella de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, ella fue secuestrada hacia una semana, los captores me pidieron aparte de una fuerte suma de dinero, cosa que yo podría hacer, pero me pidieron que moviera mis contactos y lograra sacar a uno de sus integrantes de la cárcel de ERA-todos se sorprendieron ante esta extraña petición- ustedes sabrán lo imposible que es para mi hacer algo como eso, cuando yo les dije a esos bandidos que no podía hacer nada me dijeron que simplemente nunca me devolverían a mi querida Lala, los que tienes a mi niña son un gremio oscuro, por lo que se no muy fuerte, pero verán yo no puedo hacer nada, por favor se los suplico tráiganme a mi niña.- el pobre hombre estaba con las lagrimas recorriéndole su rostro.

- no se preocupe le traeremos devuelta a su hija- dijo con gran determinación Lucy- solo díganos donde esta ese gremio.

-esta en el pueblo Azucena- al decir esto los de Fairy Tail se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida- muchas gracias.

…

Una vez fuera de la mansión, Lucy les cambio la ropa a todos incluyéndose a ella, caminaron decididos a tras a la joven Lala devuelta a casa de su padre. Cuando por fin estaban sobre el tren tuvieron el mismo dilema que la vez anterior Wendy y Natsu mareados, decidieron esta vez que la chica con armadura llevara a Wendy sobre sus piernas, Gray al lado de ellas, Natsu acostado en los asientos poniendo su cara sobre las piernas de la rubia y a los dos Exceed sobre él, no hubo reclamos aunque si hubiesen habido realmente nadie los habría dicho la cara de satisfacción de la pelirroja no permitía ninguno. El viaje fue largo, tan largo que todos loa magos se quedaron dormidos, incluyendo a la maga S, por suerte Lucy despertó antes de llegar a la estación de su destino, despertando a todos para poder bajar. Una vez en esa alegre y bella ciudad comenzaron a buscar pistas sobre el gremio Black Cloud, no tardaron mucho en descubrir donde se escondían parece que últimamente estaban causando destrozos por esa ciudad. El escondite de Black Cloud estaba detrás de una montaña en lo profundo del bosque era algo así como una mansión tenebrosa, el grupo de Fairy Tail, camino hacia su destino lenta pero decididamente a recuperar a la joven Lala Krauzhaiberg.

-aquí esta- dijo la pelirroja solo para afirmar lo que todos ya sabían- que raro...-murmuró la pelirroja

-¿que sucede Erza? – pregunto Gray sacándose los bóxer.

-¡Gray tu ropa!- exclamo Lucy tapándole los ojos a la Dragon Slayer de viento

-mierda- masculló este tratando de encontrar el resto de su ropa- ¿es que no te puedes quedar puesta?

-exhibicionista, pervertido- dijo un resignado Natsu en tono de burla.

-chicos basta- Erza estaba seria, y daba miedo- sucede algo raro aquí- puso su mano acariciando su mentón- deben saber que vinimos, hemos hecho harto ruido, pero no salen a nuestro encuentro

-no será que…-mas Lucy no alcanzo a terminar su palabras por que se escucho un fuerte ruido, y se levanto bastante tierra alrededor de ellos.

-así es hermosa- dijo un tipo bastante desagradable, de cabello verde, cara pálida y alargada- esto es una emboscada jajajaja

-me lo suponía- dijo seriamente Erza

-bueno, bueno, déjenos presentarnos- dijo una mujer alta y maciza- somos el grupo principal de Black Cloud, nos llaman Las Diez nubes del caos… un gusto- de pronto detrás de estos dos aparecieron ocho tipos más igual de raros y espeluznantes.

- así que son los tipos más fuerte del gremio ¿no?- dijo Natsu mientras encendía sus manos- buenos a por ellos- todos sus magos se colocaron en pose de pelea, la lucha no fue muy ardua, lo tipo serán fuertes pero ellos eran mas, los derrotaron ocupando lo mínimo, Lucy y Wendy pelearon en conjunto una usando solo su látigo y la otra con unos golpes de dragón, ni Gray, ni Natsu, ni Erza necesitaron ponerse serios para acabar a eso tipos.

-eran solo basura- dijo Erza tomando a uno y tirándolo lejos "es aterradora" pensaron todos los presentes.

-no… no crean…- dijo la mujer maciza del principio- que nos han ganado con so- tocio un poco de sangre- todavía les falta el maestro- respiraba entrecortado y con dificultas- y nuestros dos lideres…- se desmayó.

-bueno vamos-dijo Gray sin polera- mierda mi ropa- los magos de Fairy Tail entraron al Gremio y se toparon con una centena de magos dispuestos a luchar- mierda- el pelinegro notó que en el balcón del segundo piso había tres personas- ¿quienes son esos?- antes que respondieron vieron a Natsu cogiendo de la mano a la maga estelar e irse tras ellos- ¿y tu Happy?

- me quedo a cuidar a Charlie- dijo un apenado gatito azul

-bien muchachos a por ellos.

…

-es… espera Natsu ¿por qué yo tengo que ir contigo?- dijo la maga siendo arrastrada por su compañero

-Lucy- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, parándose de pronto- como en los viejos tiempos- alzo una de sus manos, la chica lo mira y choco su mano- vamos por ellos- dijo antes de seguir su marcha.

…

Los magos que se quedaron atrás para acabar al gremio completo, se miraban con cierta satisfacción al notar que realmente eran débiles, bueno realmente tenían esa expresión al sentirse tan fuertes y superiores. Ninguno tomo enserio nada y así luchando sin ganas conversaban como quien toma una taza de te.

-oye Charlie, ¿de regreso me acompañarías a pesar?- pregunto Happy mientras volaba quitándole las armas a unos tipos

-no sé, no me gusta dejar sola a Wendy- por la forma en que lo dijo parecía como si buscara la escusa mas obvia pero para su compañera parecía que realmente quería acompañar al gatito.

-no te preocupes por mi Charlie, yo me quedare en el gremio- dijo alegre la maga de viento.

-¡aye! , ahora ¿quieres ir?- miro esperanzado el Exceed azul

-esta bien…- dijo resignada la gatita con alas

-aye sir- dijo feliz, mientras sus amigos lo felicitaban con la mirada, Happy de pronto se quedo mirando a cierto mago de hielo- tu ropa…

-mierda son mas hábiles de lo que pensé- dijo el aludido tratando de culpar a sus oponentes para así evitar la golpiza de la maga con armadura.

-malditos, no dejare que desnuden a mis compañeros- respondió furiosa Titania

-"imposible… cayo" pensaron perplejos todos los presentes.

…

Lucy y Natsu corrieron detrás de esos tres tipos, cuando finalmente los alcanzaron, sus oponente se dividieron, dejando escapar al que seguramente era el maestro, los dos tipos que se quedaron atrás le advirtieron que tendrían que derrotarlos antes de ir tras su jefe. El mago de fuego fue tras uno de los tipos y Lucy se quedo a luchar con el otro. El oponente de Salamender era un tipo musculoso de cabello negro y bastante peludo, en cambio la oponente de Lucy resulto ser una mujer alta, linda de cabello café, pero de aspecto desquiciado.

La maga de espíritus estelares miro a la chica, quien no tardo en atacarla, utilizaba una especie de espada de madera que funcionaba como látigo , la rubia tomo delantera sacando su látigo para golpear a su oponente, pero fue esquivada, entonces la chica de Fairy Tail decidió que era mas conveniente gastar un poco de su poder he invocar a alguno de sus espíritus, llamo a escorpio, quien hiso una tormenta de arena la que Lucy aprovecho para capturar a la chica de aspecto desquiciada con su látigo, a pesar de que la morena opuso resistencia no logro defenderse con esa tormenta encima y menos con el látigo apretándola, como golpe final escorpio tiro una cañón de arena que noqueo a la chica.

…

-maldición…- dijo jadeante un tipo de pelo negro.

-que sucede chico oso, ¿eso es todo?- dijo un Natsu bastante aburrido.

-no te creas tanto…- trato de llenar de aire sus pulmones- Mila es mucho mas fuerte que yo seguramente la chica rubia ya estará muerta- sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-tsk, eres aburrido- Natsu utilizo un rugido de dragón, antes que su oponente perdiera la conciencia agregó- Lucy es fuerte seguro ya le pateo el culo a la chica loca- en su rostro mostro una gran sonrisa de confianza.

El Dragon Slayer salió corriendo para atrapar al maestro de Black Cloud, ya llegaba a la ultima habitación de la mansión, cuando noto un fuerte ruido proviniendo del otro lado de la pared, que rompió de un golpe, dentro había una cámara que daba a una serie de cuevas el maestro estaba por escapar hacia ellas, cuando Natsu lo paró. La lucha fue ardua pero como se imaginaba ni el maestra dio la talla, el dragón de fuego se dedico a jugar con el tipo mientras le sacaba información.

-maldición…-bufo el peli rosa fingiendo que le dolió el ataque- ¿Dónde tienes a la chica?-dijo mientras rodaba por una patada que el maestro le propino.

-esperaba más de Fairy Tail- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al chico "retorciéndose de dolor"- al final son solo bichos- golpeo en el rostro a Natsu.

-mierda…-masculló tratando de tragarse el orgullo para poder seguir con su plan.

-mira chico, eres fuerte, solo por eso te diré donde esta la chica- ya tenia la pelea por ganada- esta escondida en una celda detrás de esas cuevas- dijo triunfantes, en eso llego cierta maga rubia.

-¡Lucy!- dijo feliz el mago- mierda tardaste demasiado.

-lo siento, pero la chica puso algo de resistencia – dijo sonriendo

-¿como me encontraste?

-el ruido, eres muy ruidoso, además- la chica lo miro seriamente- de aquí sale mucho humo

-insolente no me ignoren- el mago trato de golpear al perrosa pero este detuvo su ataque con una mano

-eh Lucy, la chica esta en una prisión por esas cuevas- dijo lleno de confianza el Dragon Slayer- el idiota lo soltó todo.

-si serás…- no alcanzo a decir nada cuando una garra de dragón le golpeo

-ve a buscarla yo terminare a este tipo- la maga salió corriendo hacia las cuevas.

La pelea no duro mucho de hecho unos diez minutos después de que la rubia se fue y el maestro ya estaba noqueado, Natsu estaba esperando que saliera su compañera, pero su "gran" paciencia se agotó y decidió ir tras ella.

…

-puerta de la virgen yo te abro, Virgo- salió un leve resplandor- Virgo, necesito que me ayudes en una de estas cuevas hay un chica que…

-es por allá princesa- interrumpió virgo señalando una de las cuevas, ante la sorprendida Lucy

-¿Cómo…?

-esta gritando- "claro" pendo la maga mientras escuchaba la voz de la chica, por el ruido de la batalla de Natsu no escuchaba nada. Después de unos segundos salió corriendo con virgo detrás.

Después de unos minutos corriendo la maga se fue acercando a donde provenía el grito, era una voz femenina pidiendo comida, al percatarse de la cercanía de la voz corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Llego a una cueva que tenia unos gruesos barrotes seguramente utilizados como celdas, al lado de uno de estos barrotes estaba una antorcha, gracias a la cual la rubia vio a una figura moverse en la oscuridad, cunado esta se percato de su presencia se acercó temblorosa a la luz, era una joven de largo cabello castaño claro, ojos alargados y verdes, parecía fuerte, se notaba que detrás de esa capa de la tierra que la cubría, seguramente por estar tantos días prisionera, era una bella niña.

-¿quie-quienes son?- pregunto asustada la castaña al ver a dos extrañas mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

-¿estas bien Lala-Chan?- pregunto la rubia acercándose a la prisión y tomándole la mano por entre los barrotes, la joven asintió confundida- somos de Fairy Tail- tras una sonrisa cálida agregó- venimos por parte de tu padre para llevarte a casa

-yo… menos mal- dijo la Lala cayendo al piso desmayada entre lagrimas de felicidad.

-Virgo sácala de ahí y luego sácanos de aquí

-si princesa- el espíritu obedeció rápido, cavando por debajo de los barrotes, al salir, le indico a Lucy que la siguiera, tras unos minutos salieron de las cuevas quedando al lado de la parte posterior de la mansión. Caminaron hasta el frente de la mansión donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros amontonando a los magos de Black Cloud.

-¡Chicos!- dijo la maga feliz de ver a sus amigos mientras su espíritu llevaba a la castaña junto a ellos, Charlie y Happy la tomaron y recostaron- ¿Wendy podrías ver si esta bien?

- Wendy ha luchado mucho no debe sobre exigirse- dijo Charlie seria.

-hmn…- la pelo azulado negó- estoy bien no te preocupes Charlie- se acercó a la joven para revisarla- esta bien solo esta cansada.

-menos mal- exclamaron todos los presentes

- oye ¿y el cabeza de humo?- pregunto Gray en bóxer.

-tu ropa…- murmuro irritada Erza tapándole los ojos a la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-mierda- Gray maldecía a su ropa escurridiza, mientras la buscaba desesperadamente para evitar la golpiza

-es extraño que no este aquí- se dijo la rubia- ya debió terminar con el maestro.

- Happy trajo al jefe del gremio- musito Gray, vestido- ¿no lo viste?

- aye, Natsu fue a buscar a Lucy por que se tardaba mucho

-iré a buscarlo- dijo resignada – Virgo vamos

…

-mierda- el mago de fuego estaba algo desorientado el olor de la cueva era muy fuerte y nublaba su buen olfato- ¡Lucy!- al escuchar que la maga no respondía siguió buscando. Hasta que con su nariz capto un sutil aroma humano, se precipito contra una de las paredes, y noto que era una especie de cavidad totalmente cerrada, claro solo que ahora había una gran entrada- ¿Lucy?- pregunto al ver un bulto en el suelo que se movía

…

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la maga al escuchar un fuerte ruido

-vino de acá princesa, sígame- dijo corriendo la peli rosa, de pronto se vio un poco de polvo, había una… ¿cueva?

-¿Lucy?- era una voz familiar

-es Natsu- la rubia corrió hacia su compañero, Virgo ya había desaparecido, su tiempo se había acabado- ¡¿Natsu?!- pregunto la maga entrando a la concavidad, vio que su compañero se acercaba aun bulto en el suelo

-Lucy…- el chico se volteo y antes que pudiese regañar a la maga por su tardanza, el bulto se movió

-¿Cómo esta eso aquí?, esta todo cerrado- el bulto tosió, ambos magos se asustaron y acercaron, al destaparlo se quedaron de piedra por la sorpresa, era una niña, no una hermosa niñita de no más de cinco años, de cabello rosa con la puntas algo levantadas, la niña abrió unos hermosos, grandes y bien marcados ojos chocolates.

-mamá, papá…-miro confundida la niña, pero al percatarse de su error se corrigió- ¿Dónde están mi pa… pá y…m…ma….m…á?- murmuro la pequeña en un hilo de voz antes de desmayarse

-eh Lucy ¿la chica que teníamos que rescatar no era más grande?

-idiota, ella no es, de hecho no se quien sea- de pronto Natsu se pudo de piedra y comenzó a sudar giro el cuello mecánicamente para mirar a Lucy de estaba inclinada detrás de su espalda- ¿q-que te sucede?

-no… no respira- dijo señalando a la chica

-tómala, llevémosla con Wendy- este la cogió y salieron corriendo.

…

**¡Leer esto es importante para entender el fic!**

**Hola Iris-chan les da las gracias por leer, este es mi tercer fic y espera hacerlo mas largo que el anterior. De todos modos tendrá más capítulos. Quiero aclarar que este fic ocurre después de la isla Tenroujima y antes de los juegos para magos, aquí el tiempo entre la vuelta de los magos y los juegos será mayor, generando un espacio semi-alternativo.**

**Si le quieren dejar algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica a Iris-chan ella estará profundamente agradecida con todos ustedes. Sobre todo por que le encantan los Review.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. La niña del cabello rosa

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 2: La niña del cabello rosa

-¿Cómo esta eso aquí?, esta todo cerrado- el bulto tosió, ambos magos se asustaron y acercaron, al destaparlo se quedaron de piedra por la sorpresa, era una niña, no una hermosa niñita de no más de cinco años, de cabello rosa con la puntas algo levantadas, la niña abrió unos hermosos, grandes y bien marcados ojos chocolates.

-mamá, papá…-miro confundida la niña, pero al percatarse de su error se corrigió- ¿Dónde están mi pa… pá y…m…ma….m…á?- murmuro la pequeña en un hilo de voz antes de desmayarse.

-eh Lucy ¿la chica que teníamos que rescatar no era más grande?

-idiota, ella no es, de hecho no se quien sea- de pronto Natsu se pudo de piedra y comenzó a sudar giro el cuello mecánicamente para mirar a Lucy de estaba inclinada detrás de su espalda- ¿q-que te sucede?

-no… no respira- dijo señalando a la chica

-tómala, llevémosla con Wendy- este la cogió y salieron corriendo.

…

-se tardan demasiado- dijo Erza algo preocupada por sus amigos.

-quizás todavía no encuentra al cabeza de lava.

-podría ser…-murmuró la pelirroja, a lo lejos vieron a dos personas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-son ellos- dijo alegre la maga de viento.

-¿Qué trae Natsu? ¿Una niña?- dijo pensativa la maga S, antes de que un pensamiento pasara por su mente dejándola sonrojada y algo "robótica".

-¿Qué rápido la hicieron?- trato de burlarse Gray pero un pie le aplasto la cara.

-se gusta…- Happy no alcanzó a terminar cuando se percato del mago en bóxer rodaba por el suelo.

-¡Wendy!- grito una rubia quien corría hacia ellos- ella…- el tono de la maga era de terror .

-¡no respira!- el Dragon Slayer extendió los brazos, con la niña en ellos, frente a la peli azul, esta la miró sorprendida y comenzó a curarla de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto seria Erza al percatarse de la situación.

-no sé- dijo tajante el pelirrosa

-es verdad, estaba en una cueva totalmente sellada, que la única forma de entrar era un hoyo en la pared, que hizo Natsu- miró pensativa y preocupada la pelirrosa- no se como habrá estado ahí, de pronto despertó llamo a sus padres y dejo de respirar- todos miraron la preocupación de Lucy y Natsu con cierto asombro.

-es como si ya la conociera…- murmuraron ambos sorprendiéndose ellos y a todos.

-ya esta-dijo triunfante Wendy- dormirá bastante no tenia ninguna herida pero era como si estuviera sin reserva alguna de energía.

-menos mal – todos suspiraron.

-bueno ya es tarde será mejor irnos a una posada o algo- mas que un comentario era lo que tenia planeado.

- pero ¿y los del gremio?

-no te preocupes ahí vienen los guardias- dijo la pelirroja señalando a unos tipos que se hacían paso entre el bosque- ¿vamos?

-aye- dijeron todos, Lucy toma a la pequeña peli rosa, y Natsu a Lala.

…

-¿mmm?- la chica castaña al despertarse notó que no estaba en su prisión, escucho risas, y al abrir completamente los ojos se vio acostada a un rincón de una sala donde había una mesa con un banquete, antes que pudiese aclarara sus pensamientos, su estomago rugió fuerte, reclamando por comida, todos los que estaban presentes la miraron-yo…

-al fin despiertas Lala-chan- dijo una bella rubia, que le pareció conocida.

-toma- se acercó un pelirrosa con una sonrisa a sus ojos hermosa.

**POV Lala**

Me desperté algo aturdida no podía entender del todo donde estaba, pero la sonrisa de esa hermosa mujer me hizo sentirme tranquila, pero el chico de cabello rosa que se me acercó entregarme comida, con su sonrisa, era… él… era un chico atractivo por decir lo menos, su sonrisa era cálida, alegre, él era un… no se realmente pero creo que me gusto.

-¿no tenias hambre?- me pregunto confundido mirando mi estomago, me sonroje un poco así que solo tome el plato y comencé a comer donde estaba sentada en una improvisada cama.

-gra-gracias- el chico se sentó cerca mio, con lo que llegaron el resto de personas de la habitación- ¿uhm?

-somos del gremio Fairy Tail- dijo una mujer seria- tu padre nos contrato para llevarte a casa.

-pero no volveremos hoy, el tren estará copado hasta mañana en la tarde- dijo para mi sorpresa una linda gatita blanca.

-lo siento pero tendrás que quedarte con nosotros hasta entonces- hablo una niña, obviamente menor que yo, era tierna y linda. Yo sonreí estaba más aliviada, mire al chico que me gusto quien sacaba una ¿ensalada?

-oye, flamita eso es mio- contesto molesto un chico guapo que tenia al parecer las mismas intenciones que él.

-¿de que hablas, si yo lo tome primero?

-pero si no dejas que nadie saque- le gritó parándose ambos mirándose amenazadoramente.

-¿se están peleando?- preguntó la chica seria con una mirada asesina que me hiso pensar que los de Black Cloud no eran mala opción.

-n-no solo somos buenos amigos- contestaron los dos bastante asustados, me pareció tan gracioso que no puede evitar reírme, me miraron con curiosidad como si no entendieran el chiste, entonces el chico con la bufanda blanca se acercó mucho a mi mirándome de tan cerca que sentí la cara roja y caliente.

-ya basta- dijo la rubia tomando la fuente con eso verde que tenia el chico que me miraba en las manos – toma- se la paso al otro, me pareció que solo quería que se alejara de mi, me enoje bastante estaba tan cerca que si solo hubiese corrido mi cara un poco yo… ¡mi cara esta hirviendo!.

-pero ¿porque…?-pregunto algo apenado el pelirrosa.

-debes dejar comer a los demás, no eres el único que trabajo hoy idiota-le reclamo la rubia sin parecer molesta, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con mi príncipe de cabello alborotado.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto un increíblemente tierno gatito azul yo no se, solo lo tome y apreté era tan lindo, entonces al sentir moverse algo a mi costado y ver a una niña de cabello rosado, solo pude asociar ese cabello rosa a una persona.

-¿tienes una hija?- dije sorprendida, bueno grite, apuntando al chico de cabello rosa, estaba algo decepcionada, se había ido por un pozo mi futuro gran amor.

-no-dijo algo intrigado por la pregunta, entonces me di cuenta que eran muy jóvenes y era imposible que llevarán a una niña tan pequeña a un misión peligrosa, me sentí como un idiota.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no tienes novia?- bueno eso no venia al caso pero me moría de ganas por saber si mi príncipe estaba en alguna relación.

-no-estaba algo confundido por mis extrañas conclusiones, me volví a sentir como una idiota.

-¿y esa niña?- trate de parecer calmada pero estaba roja, además me sentía extraña con la familiaridad con que me trataban yo era una señorita estaba acostumbrada a las distancias.

-no sé- la chica que da miedo se percato de mi confusión y decidió tomar la palabra, o eso creí yo por que se levanto y se acercó más a mi.

-déjame explicarte, yo soy Erza, mago rango S líder de este grupo, aquí esta Gray- apuntó a un chico sin polera- aquí Wendy- era la niña tierna- Happy y Charlie- a los gatitos-Lucy –a la rubia- y Natsu –al chico de hermosa sonrisa- en una de las cuevas donde estabas mis compañeros encontraron a esta niña, que aun no despierta así que no sabemos nada de ella- bueno era lógico, los Black Cloud eran malos, así que decidí tratar de dejar pensar estupideces de una vez.

**Fin POV Lala**

-¿por casualidad no sabes nada de ella?- preguntó Lucy con notoria preocupación.

-no recuerdo haber escuchado que hubiera otra secuestrada…- la chica miró pensativa a su compañera de "cama"- es extraño por que logre averiguar varias cosas, pero nada sobre la niña- dijo apoyando la mano sobre la pelirrosa.

-quizás se esca…- Happy se calló repentinamente, los miembros de Fairy Tail intrigados miraron en la misma dirección del Exceed y notaron a una niña que se levantada.

-mamá… papá- el suave murmullo de la niña que se frotaba los ojos, se comenzó a volver triste, al recordar su condición- ¿do-donde estoy?- pregunto con cierto temor al ver a tantos ojos expectantes- ¿Quiénes son?- la niña rompió en llanto, la pelirroja se iba a acercar para consolarla pero Lucy se le adelanto, para evitar que la niña se asustara más ante los "cariños" de Erza.

-hola- dijo lo mas contenta que le permitía su preocupación- soy Lucy y estos mis compañeros, pertenecemos al gremio de Fairy Tail- dijo mostrando su marca- nos gustaría saber algo de ti

-…- la niña miro sorprendida a la rubia, sonriendo tímidamente y secándose las lágrimas, la voz de Lucy la reconforto- s-soy Kalonisse- dijo con una leve sonrisa la niña- ¿do-donde estoy?

-estamos en una pensión en la ciudad de Azucena- dijo Charlie ocultando la preocupación que sentía por la niña, le recordaba a Wendy.

-un Exceed…- murmuró Kalonisse para sorpresa de todos.

-¿nos conoces?- preguntó Happy algo sorprendido, no era común que la gente supiera que era un Exceed.

-no sé- la niña de pronto comenzó a sollozar- no me acuerdo- la niña de ponto tomo su cabeza- duele…yo… no recuerdo mucho.

-déjame ver- Wendy preocupada examino la cabeza de la niña, de pronto negó- no tiene nada es como si un hechizo le prohibiera recordar cosas.

-yo… quiero a… ¡mis padres!- la niña rompió en llanto, pero de pronto sintió una cálida mano sobre su cabeza, al abrir los ojos vio una gran sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, encontraremos a tus padres, por mientras puedes quedarte con nosotros en Fairy Tail- dijo el pelirrosa con convicción, la niña lo abrazó por reflejo a lo que el chico se levantó y trató de separarla de si asustado. Por lo que recibió varios golpes.

-Cálmate Natsu es solo una niña, Aye- con cierta reprobación a la reacción de un amigo.

-además la mareaste- la niña seguía aferrada a las ropas del Dragon Slayer pero inconsciente.

-do fiento…- murmuró el mago apenas, pues la Titania le había puesto unos buenos golpes.

El resto de la noche trascurrió tranquila, claro tomando en cuenta que todos durmieron en la misma habitación y ellos solo por el hecho de estar juntos era un desastre. Tras esa noche de ajetreado sueño, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se encontraba de nuevo listo para seguir en acción. Por órdenes de Erza, Natsu y Lucy debían quedarse a cuidar a Lala y Kalonisse, mientras ellos investigaban sobre los padres de la niña y aprovechaban de comprarle algo de ropa a su nueva compañerita. Gray tuvo que ir de mala gana a buscar quien supiera algo de la niña junto a Happy y Charlie, mientras Erza y Wendy partían en una doble misión. Natsu se moría del aburrimiento, tanto tiempo sin hacer nada lo mataba, aunque fuera con suerte media hora, estaba pensando seriamente en incendiar algo o despertar a las dos chicas que dormían como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, de tanto quedarse mirando a las chicas a él le entro sueño y pronto comenzó a cerrar los ojos cayendo dormido.

Lucy estaba tomando un baño mientras su compañero cuidaba de las chicas, pero en el fondo sabia que no podía dejara mucho rato a su compañero solo, o algo podría terminar quemado y no quería imaginarse que seria, así que se apuró lo mas que pudo para luego ir por comida, para las chicas. Cuando llego a la habitación esperaba ver un incendio o todo destrozado pero lo que vio la tranquilizo aunque no mucho. El pelirrosa estaba durmiendo tranquilamente solo que tenia a Lala pegada a él, el Dragon Slayer se movía de vez en cuando pero la chica, que supuestamente estaba durmiendo, gateando se acercaba de nuevo al chico para dormir junto a él, pero ocurrió de nuevo a Natsu aparentemente le molestaba dormir junto con la castaña, pues se movía cada vez que podía. La rubia se sentía algo extraña al ver la escena así que decidió acabarla, dejo sobre la mesa la comida y pisó la cara de su compañero, para luego despertar a Lala "delicadamente", y finalmente tomo a Kalonisse en sus brazos para que esta despertara.

-eh. ¿Lucy por que me pisase?- dijo molesto el Dragon Slayer.

-por idiota-dijo mirando fríamente al pelirrosa- te pedí que cuidaras a las chicas y te pilló durmiendo-mintió, ni muerta le decía que no le agrado ver a él y a Lala durmiendo juntos.

-buenos días Lucy-san-dijo estirándose, pero se sonrojo al ver que Natsu la veía bostezar- Natsu-sama no me vea por favor recién me levante-tapándose la car, gesto que a la maga le recordó a Juvia.

-oh Lucy trajiste comida-ignoro completamente a la Krauzhaiberg-eres genial- la maga estelar de ruborizó, muy a su pesar ya le estaba volviendo a agradar Lala, y Lala se molestó.

-vamos Lala-chan a comer- dijo la rubia sentándose cerca de Natsu mientras zarandeaba suavemente a la pelirrosa, hasta que esta niña fue abriendo los ojos de apoco y vio con alegría la comida frente a ella.

-discúlpeme Lucy-san-, Natsu-sama voy abañarme- dijo saliendo algo molesta del cuarto, algo apenada. La rubia se sintió mal le recordaba mucho a Juvia.

-comida- gritó feliz la pequeña pelirrosa mientras comía rápido pero notoriamente más educada que el otro pelirrosa.

-¿Kalo-chan te sientes mejor?- preguntó la rubia mirando a la niña que comía como si se acabara el mundo.

-sip- fijo con una sonrisa, que a Natsu se le hizo emaciado parecida a la de Lucy- pero… quiero a mis papas- la niña volvió a llorar al recordar que no sabia donde estaba, se había perdido en la comida por lo que olvido completamente su situación.

-no te preocupes- dijo Lucy conmovida por el llanto de la pequeña- prometo que encontraremos a tus padres Kalo-chan

-si Loka relájate-dijo comiendo como cerdo.

-es Kalo- corrigió la rubia.

-como sea, ahora te quedaras en Fairy Tail, nosotros seremos tu familia mientras no encuentres a tus padres-dijo con esa sonrisa llena de confianza- te protegeré hasta entonces-la niña algo mas tranquila abrazo fuertemente a Lucy mientras restregaba su carita en la blusa que esta llevaba puesta la maga estelar.

-gracias… muchas gracias…- decía la niña mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su pequeño rostro.

…

Erza continuaba caminando intentando encontrar alguna información de la pequeña Kalonisse mientras conseguía algo de ropa para las dos chicas, pero aparentemente nadie de la ciudad sabia nada de la niña, ni siquiera recordaban haber visto a una niña con esas características. Junto a Wendy habían entrado en una tiendo para ver algo de ropa para las chicas, encontraron todo tan bonito que la pelirroja tubo que hacer un esfuerzo gigante para no comprar toda la tienda, pero gracias a la Dragon Slayer pudieron comprar lo supuestamente "justo y necesario" para la niña. Ya que recordaron que Lala tendría mucha ropa y no necesitaría ropas como la que usaban ellas.

-oye, Erza-san, será mejor que nos vayamos a ver a los chicos, no se si Lucy-san lograra controlar muy bien a Natsu-san- comentó pensativa Wendy.

-no te preocupes Wendy, Lucy es fuerte seguramente no tendrá problema- dijo la pelirroja concentrada en elegir que color le vendría mejor a Lala, hasta que recordó que solo le comprarían cosas a Kalonisse.

-si, pero aun así debemos irnos, hemos recorrido la ciudad entera y nadie conoce nada de Kalonisse-san

-parece como si nadie supiera de ella- dijo tomando un vestido y analizándolo con sumo cuidado.

-quizás nunca fue de esta ciudad, tenemos que preguntarle- dijo Wendy mientras se perdía también en un vestido, se lo mostro a Erza.

-estoy de acuerdo-pero no aclaro si hablaba del vestido, irse o preguntarle a Kalo.

…

Charlie trataba de mantenerse serie ante las estupideces del Exceed azul, pero era difícil, muy difícil, ella no era de hierro como para no divertirse con la cara que ponían las personas cuando este les hablaba, además de como era perseguido por niñas que gritaban lo tierno que era. Ella seria como siempre solo que los músculos de su boca tenían un contante tic, quería reírse o al menos sonreír, pero le gustaba ser seria con Happy, le divertía como él se esforzaba en llevarse bien con ella, pero en el fondo solo muy en el fondo admitía que era por que le gustaba que el gato se interesara en ella, claro eso jamás lo admitiría frente a alguien ni muchos menos lo diría, para todos era obvio que a la gatita no le molestaba para nada el comportamiento de Happy. Gray que también iba con ellos miraba con algo de gracia como Charlie aguantaba la risa y como Happy hacia estupidez tras estupidez, era notorio el porque se llevaba tan bien con el "cabeza de lava". El chico miró al cielo cansado, habían recorrido toda la ciudad e incluso los alrededores de esta, donde había unas cabañas pero nadie conocía a Kalonisse, realmente era como si nunca hubiera sido vista por ese lugar. No sacaban nada preguntando por la chica así que mejor seria regresar a la posada para irse a dejar a Lala y cobrar la recompensa.

-Charlie, Happy vámonos no encontraremos nada- dijo suspirando y desabrochándose el pantalón.

-aye - dijo el Exceed azul, en cambio la otra gatita solo asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar- Charlie, no se te olvide que vamos a ir a pescar cuando regresemos- miró al mago de hielo-además Gray iremos si primero te dejas de sacarte la ropa, Aye.

-como olvidarlo- dijo resignada, pensando en el paseo con él, mientras el mago se abrochaba nuevamente sus pantalones.

…

-Lala-chan apresúrate por favor- decía Lucy mientras la castaña elegía entre varios vestidos que había traído Virgo del mundo estelar, necesitaba verse como una señorita ante su padre- vamos Lala-chan los chicos ya no deben tardar en llegar.

-Lucy-san-murmuro una pequeña mientras le jalaba la ropa a la rubia-¿ me… me veo bien?- estaba algo cohibida con su nuevo vestido de señorita.

-te ves preciosa Kalo-chan- decía encantada la maga mientras contemplaba a su nueva amiguita- vamos sentemos para comer, los chicos no deben tardar en llegar.

-oye Lucy- dijo el Dragon Slayer que ya estaba acomodado junto a la mesa-¿nosotros no nos vestiremos como la otra vez?

-no, todavía no- dijo algo pensativa mientras sentaba a la pelirrosa entre sus piernas para que alcanzara la mesa- mejor los visto allá o de seguro encuentran la forma de romper igual la ropa- dijo suspirando

-vamos Lucy no seas así- dijo intentando sacar algo de comer pero su compañera le paro la mano de un golpe- ¿porqué?

-esperaremos a los chicos- de pronto salió Lala con un vestido verde elegante y simple, se veía muy bella- oh… te ves hermosa Lala-chan- dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía a la chica

-gracias Lucy-san- miró de reojo al pelirrosa que la miró sin tomarle importancia regreso a ver su preciada comida- … Natsu-sama… -murmuro triste la chica logrando que el chico ganara un golpe por debajo de la mesa cortesía de Lucy, este sorprendido vio a su amiga quien con una mirada le dijo lo que tenia que hacer. Realmente Lala se parecía a su amiga en lo cohibida frente al chico que le gustaba.

-te ves bien Lila- dijo sonriendo, la chica estaba tan feliz por el cumplido que no le dio importancia mejor dicho realmente no notó que se había equivocado de nombre.

-es Lala- murmuró la rubia mirando con el seño fruncido al tipo que volvía a mirar la comida como su meta- Lala-chan siéntate, los demás están por…

-¡llegamos!-gritaron los "demás" interrumpiendo a Lucy.

-¡chicos vamos a comer!

-claro Lucy-san- Wendy se sentó al lado de Lucy, Gray al lado de Natsu y Erza junto a Wendy y Lala, comiendo tranquilamente, aunque realmente estaba claro que esa palabra no existía, para ellos no.

…

Los chicos estaban en el tren listos para entregar a Lala a su padre, pero como siempre tuvieron que cuidar a los chicos que no podían con sus cuerpos, incluyendo la pequeña Kalonisse que extrañamente también se sentía mal dentro del tren, así que tuvieron que acomodarse, Erza llevaba a Wendy, Lucy a Kalonisse, Lala , para felicidad suya, a Natsu y Gray a un Exceed en cada pierna, el viaje transcurrió casi en completo silencio, es decir sin peleas. Erza estaba hablando alegremente con Lucy, Gray también estaba involucrado en la conversación pero Charlie y Happy, en especias si es que no es únicamente Happy, molestaban a Lala , ella estaba completamente roja, mientras acariciaba delicadamente el cabello rebelde del Dragon Slayer, la chica estaba roja y algo incomoda, pero agradecía poder estar así con su "Natsu-sama".

-oye Lala ¿te gusta Natsu?- pregunto fríamente Charlie, la reacción de la joven fue la mas clara respuesta, se puso roja, se paralizo, agacho la mirada y no estaba nerviosa ella respiraba nervios.

-n-n-no- dijo con mucha dificultad.

-si no le dice él no se dará cuenta, Natsu es lento , aye- dijo el Exceed azul, evitando mencionar que seguramente de cualquier forma la rechazaría.

-lo tendré encuentra- como estaba de nerviosa esa joven que no pudo responder ninguna pregunta mas.

…

Dentro de la mansión Krauzhaiberg esperaba Haru ansioso por tener noticias sobre su hija, a pesar de que Fairy Tail había decaído en los últimos siete años, su hija, su esposa y para que negarlo el mismo eran admiradores del gran corazón del gremio, y ellos sabían como buenos admiradores que a pesar de que los principales magos habían desaparecido quedaban gente fuerte e igual de buenas personas que el resto, pero cuando comenzó a correr el rumor que los magos que ya hace siete años se habían dado por muerto regresaron lo primero que pensó fue llevar a su hija a que los conociera. Al pasar de los días cuando le pidieron la misión imposible de liberar un preso de ERA para regresar a su hija, decidió que ese seria el gremio al que le confiaría vida de su hija, por eso no envió la solicitud a ningún otro gremio, admiraba a Fairy Tail, el sabia que seguía siendo el mejor de Fiore el mas poderoso y sobre todo el único al cual podría confiar su tesoro, lo mas importante de su vida su única hija, Lala Krauzhaiberg.

El seguía en su despacho mirando la fotografía de su familia, cuando de pronto ingreso una empleada sin expresión, el realmente no reconocía a esa chica de cabellos lila rosáceo, ni menos recordaba tener una empleada con grilletes en la muñecas, la miró extrañado mientras esta lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada hasta que dijo "alguien lo busca en la sala y dice que es urgente" la extraña muchacha se fue dejando sorprendido a Haru, él se dirigió a la sala y lo que vio lo confundió, eran los miembros de Fairy Tail, vestidos elegantemente y seguían viéndose bien pero su vista de pronto reparo en una joven de cabello castaño con un vestido verde, era Lala su Lala, sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se quedaron paralizados unos segundos para después derramas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Lala…- murmuro mientras corría el encuentro de su hija, la joven al igual que el lloraba se abrazaron con desesperación- volviste mi niña- el hombre estaba tan feliz de tener de vuelta a su hija, que la abrazaba mientras la besaba en la frente, mejillas, las manos, era su niña y estaba de regreso

-estoy en casa papá- respondió la niña que sonreía entre lagrimas esta feliz, muy feliz.

-que lindo- dijo Erza secándose unas lagrimas invisibles de sus ojos. Realmente todos miraban la escena con cierta emoción- bien será mejor que nos vallamos ¿no creen?- pregunto mirando a sus compañeros.

-claro- deben tener muchas cosas de las que hablar- Lucy estaba lista para ser ella quien interrumpiera el momento pero, el llanto de una niña la detuvo, era Kalonisse quien lloraba con mucha pena- ¿Kalo-chan?

-yo… yo también quiero a mis papas- dijo llorando mientras buscaba un abrazo el que estaba cerca era Natsu, este desprevenido estaba listo para rechazar a la niña pero el aura asesina de sus compañeras al notar su intención lo obligó a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña- ¿uh?

-tranquila Kola.

-Kalo-corrigieron todos.

-encontraremos a tus padre- le dedico una gran sonrisa- ¿lo olvidas?- volvió a sonreír mientras la niña lo miraba- ahora seremos tu familia mientras encontramos a quienes buscas- la niña se limpiaba las lagrimas y alejaba un poco de Natsu.

-perdón- el señor Haru miro a la niña confundido-¿Quién es ella?

-Kalonisse- respondió su hija- papá ella aparentemente también fue secuestrada pero no recuerda nada, además de que en Black Cloud no sabían nada de ella.

-discúlpenme, pero me emocione al tener de vuelta a mi hija- dijo mirando de manera comprensiva a la niña que aun estaba agarrada del Dragon Slayer- me gustaría darle su recompensa- dijo sacando su chequera escribiendo algo y pasándola a los magos.

-¿Qué?- los magos perdieron la compostura al ver la cifra- ¡16.000.000!-exclamaron sorprendidos

-¿pero la recompensa no era de 2.100.000?

-así es, pero he decidido darles lo mismo que me pedían los secuestradores, además así podrían ayudar a reconstruir su reputación como el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore.

-Fiore…- murmuro pensativa la pelirrosa.

-¿pasa algo Kalo-san?- pregunto Wendy.

-Fiore, es era el lugar donde viven papá y mamá- cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo mas- playa, barcos, creo que algo así era la ciudad de mis padres.

-eso es mas fácil, seguramente encontraremos a tus padres mas rápido aun-dijo Erza mirando seriamente al señor Haru- parece que su ofrecimiento no admite replicación- refiriéndose al dinero el señor asintió- bien como terminamos nuestro trabajo nos retiramos, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos.

-lo sé- dijo el señor mientras vea como los chicos abandonaban la sala, paso su mirada en Lala que miraba la puerta algo triste- los volverás a ver, pero si quieres, ve y despídete, no necesitas actuar como señorita todo el tiempo-la joven no espero otra orden y salió corriendo en busca de sus salvadores.

…

-vaya, por fin nos iremos al gremio- dijo Gray mirando al piso- mierda olvidaba que quede en hablar con Juvia hoy- masculló al recordar como la joven se las ingenio para comprometerlo otra vez a acompañarla.

-¡oye pervertido inútil no te saques la ropa!- le gritó Natsu asustado por la mirada de Erza y Lucy

-es en serio, ¿Cómo no puede quedarse puesta la maldita ropa?- habló frustrado. Ya llevaban unas cuantas cuadras desde que salieron de la casa de los Krauzhaiberg, como iban en su entretenida plática no habían ni notado que alguien corría detrás de ellos durante algunas cuadras.

-¡CHICOS!- se escuchó el grito de fondo obligando a voltear a todos y mirar a una cansada Lala que ya estaba junto a ellos- quería darle las gracias por todo- hizo una pequeña reverencia- además prometo ayudar a encontrar a los padres de Kalo-chan, y que los visitare, me gradan y creo que ya somos amigos

-pues claro Lala ven a vernos cuando quieras- Natsu por primera vez la llamaba correctamente por su nombre.

-gracias Natsu-sama y-yo- estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía al Dragon Slayer- yo quería decirle que…- era mas difícil de lo que había pensado- quería decirle que… me gusta… Natsu-sama-miró al chico esperando un rechazo total pero en ves de eso sintió una mano cálida en la cabeza

-lo siento- nadie creía que el peligrosa entendiera las palabras de la chica de inmediato, lo tenían por idiota- pero… creo que no puedo- dijo sonriendo- además no me interesan estas cosas- todos quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta del chico, "no puedo" quería decir que él también estaba interesado en alguien o que no sabia bien como interpretar las palabras de la chica, era todo muy confuso.

-gracias- dijo la chica mirando alegre a todos- nos vemos- dijo mientras corría de vuelta a su casa.

-¿Qué dije?- dijo Natsu al sentir las miradas de todos clavados en el, miradas curiosas y sorprendidas-¿no debí haberlo dicho así?- preguntó algo preocupado de haber lastimado los sentimientos de la chica.

-estas grande Natsu- dijo sonriente Erza mientras retomaban camino a casa.

…

En el gremio estaban todos hablando animadamente, a pesar que el maestro les había dado tres meses para entrenar, el grupo de Erza había terminado una semana antes y se habían ido durante ya a dos misiones, ahora esperaban a que volvieran para que el gremio estuviera completo y así el maestro pudiera dar la información tan importante que quería darles. Como aun no llegaban todos estaban sentados disfrutando del hogar como lo hacían antes, era tan nostálgico que al fin se sentían en su hogar, los magos que se quedaron y vivieron esos siete años eran muchos más alegres que de costumbre, ahora como volvían a ser el gremio de antes por fin podían ser también la familia de antes.

-como se nota el tiempo- dijo nostálgica Mirajane, mientras limpiaba unos vasos

-Mira-nee- Lissana estaba mirando a su hermana-¿a que te refieres?

-¿no es obvio?- la albina menor negó- pues mira a Romeo, esta grande y es todo un mago, mira a Bisca y Alzack, antes les costaba tanto decirse lo que sentían y ahora tienen hasta una hija- las Strauss miraban todo con felicidad- pero siento que todo sigue igual.

-claro Mira-nee, Fairy Tail siempre será Fairy Tail- dijo sonriendo mientras llegaban unos magos al gremio- ¡maestro los chicos ya llegaron! -gritó al ver a Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy Natsu y Charlie, nadie noto de Natsu llevaba alguien en su espalda cubierto con un chal.

-¡que bien!-grito el viejito parándose sobre la barra- ahora que estamos todos hablare.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Lucy.

-Lu-chan- la peli azul abrazo a su amiga – el maestro nos ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

-¡silencio!- frito Macarov mientras veía a todos sus hijos- ahora ¿recuerdan en Daimatou Embu ?-se escucho un "si" general- ¿recuerdan que ocurriría dentro de unos días?- otro "si" general-pues no ocurrirá así- un "¿ah?" general- lo que pasa es que a diferencia de todos los años no abra dos fechas para el torneo, es decir una clasificatoria y la finales, sino que en una sola fecha tendrán que competir todos los gremios, siendo de esta forma que Daimatou Embu se llevará acabo dentro de seis meses mas en julio.

-¿pero como?-pregunto Macao sorprendido- siempre lo han hecho en dos fechas.

-lo que sucede es que hacia abaratan los costos o algo así, bueno no importa- dijo mirando a todo- lo que importa es que lo ganaremos igualmente-otro "si" general, ante la respuesta enérgica de su gremio el maestro los miro a todos satisfechos pero de pronto la mirada del viejo fue a parar a la espalda de Natsu- ¡¿chico que es eso?!-pregunto apuntando al pelirrosa, antes que cualquiera pudiera responder vieron como la persona acostada en la espalda del Dragon Slayer levantaba la cabeza, de paso votando el chal que la cubría, dejando ver una cabellera rosa, y una niña de no mas de cinco años.-¿tan rápido la hicieron?- pregunto apuntando a Lucy y Natsu.

-¡no sean mal pensados!- grito la rubia con un acara un tanto divertida, los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas fruncidas, la boca bien abierta, y las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Qué sucede?- la niña miró a todos lados pero no reconoció nada,-¿Dónde estoy?

-chicos ella es Kalonisse- hablo Erza, la niña se bajo rascándose los ojos de la espalda del mago de fuego- la encontramos en la misión y aparentemente perdió la memoria, se quedara con nosotros hasta que encontremos a sus padres.

-pero Erza, solo un mago puede estar en Fairy Tail- dijo preocupada la albina mayor.

-no se quedara como mago, de hecho dormirá con Lucy-dijo la Titania apuntando a la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué conmigo?-pregunto sorprendida la maga.

-por que te agarro cariño- todos vieron como la niña se acercaba a Lucy para tomarle la mano.

-esta bien- suspiro rendida la rubia

-esto…- dijo la niña para llamar la tención de los demás- yo puedo utilizar magia- todos quedaron sorprendidos, con caras que exigían una demostración- no lo recuerdo bien pero creo que mi mamá y papá me enseñaron – junto sus manos y se formo algo parecido a un corazón de llamas, duro solo duró segundos la niña se canso mucho usando eso.

-Bien entonces no hay problema se puede quedar con nosotros- dijo maestro sonriendo al ver a la niña sonreír.

-gracia viejo-chan- a todos le causó gracias como llamo al maestro, era raro pero sentían que esa niña ya era parte del gremio.

…

Después de explicarle al maestro eso de la inesperada recompensa el decidió guardar el dinero para la estancia de todo el gremio cuando de realizaran los Daimatou Embu . Luego del atardecer todos fueron a sus respectivas casas, pero como siempre cuando Lucy llego a su departamento la estaban esperando Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy y los dos Exceed, suspiró mientras entraba a su casa, sus amigos la acompañaron hasta que Kalonisse se durmió, entonces todos fueron a sus respectivas casas. Después de un rato escribiendo cartas a su padre y madre sobre su nueva amiguita, decidió ir a dormir, cerro sus ojos para dormir profundamente mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa que dormía con ella.

El sueño de Lucy era extraño sentía como unos seres extraños la acorralaban y le tiraban el pelo, le babeaban la cara, le jalaran la ropa, Lucy despertó exaltada pero se sorprendió al ver a una Kalonisse llorando mientras tiraba el pelo, le tiraba la ropa a Lucy .

-¿Qué sucede Kalo-chan?- la rubia se incorporaba de su extraña pesadilla, limpiándose las lagrimas ajenas de su cara.

-yo… quiero a…

-encontraremos a tus padres Kalo-chan

-a Natsu-san… Natsu-san…- la niña lloraba mientras aferraba su rostro a el pecho de Lucy- quiero a Lucy- san y Natsu-san quiero a Natsu-san…-la rubia quedo muy sorprendida ante la respuesta de la pelirrosa, será por…

**Flash back**

-no te preocupes- dijo Lucy conmovida por el llanto de la pequeña- prometo que encontraremos a tus padres Kalo-chan

-si Loka relájate-dijo comiendo como cerdo.

-es Kalo- corrigió la rubia.

-como sea, ahora te quedaras en Fairy Tail, nosotros seremos tu familia mientras no encuentres a tus padres-dijo con esa sonrisa llena de confianza- te protegeré hasta entonces-la niña algo mas tranquila abrazo fuertemente a Lucy mientras restregaba su carita en la blusa que esta llevaba puesta la maga estelar.

-gracias… muchas gracias…- decía la niña mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su pequeño rostro.

**Fin-flash back**

La pelirrosa seguía llorando desconsoladamente llamando a Natsu, la rubia no sabia que hacer, quería dormir, la niña llevaba llorando cerca de dos horas, no había nada que hacer tenia que llamar Natsu

-puerta de la virgen yo te abro- dijo entre bostezos

-dígame princesa- Virgo miró llorar a Kalonisse- ¿le pasa algo a Kalo-hime?

-quiere a Natsu, así que tráelo aunque sea a rastras- dijo mientras el espíritu desaparecía para buscar al pelirrosa- ¿Kalo-hime?- pregunto extrañada- ¿Por qué…?

…

**Iris-chan esta de vuelta con otro capitulo más para ustedes, Iris-chan les agradece mucho sus comentarios chicos, además les pido que si pueden le dejen más comentarios, criticas o sugerencias a Iris-chan, además esta vez les agradeceré a cada uno por sus Review**

**Neko no me-sama me alegra que le parezca interesante.**

**Bakuinu-kun me alegra que le siguán gustando los fic de Iris-chan.**

**Argin-chan muchas gracias por llamarme Iris-chan, Iris-chan esta feliz.**

**Giowiz-chan también me legra que le haya gustado.**

**Tsuki-sama gracias por volver a leer otro fic mio, espero que este capitulo le guste.**

**Gabe-chan exactamente es un pre Daimatou Embu y si tiende el PU, Lucy echo a Virgo por que quiso pero Iris-chan si no te dirá nada solo sigue leyendo, que Iris-chan prepara sorpresas .**

**Nalu-kun gracias por su apoyo, Iris-chan se los agradece**

**Kati-san no debes leer fic en clase (aunque Iris-chan suele dormir y escribir en las clases) pero Iris-chan te agradece de todas formas.**

**Guest-kun gracias por el apoyo iris-chan esta feliz.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Noches Compartidas

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 3: Noches compartidas.

La pelirrosa seguía llorando desconsoladamente llamando a Natsu, la rubia no sabia que hacer, quería dormir, la niña llevaba llorando cerca de dos horas, no había nada que hacer tenia que llamar Natsu.

—Puerta de la virgen yo te abro —dijo entre bostezos.

—Dígame princesa —Virgo miró llorar a Kalonisse— ¿le pasa algo a Kalo-hime?

—Quiere a Natsu, así que tráelo aunque sea a rastras —dijo mientras el espíritu desaparecía para buscar al pelirrosa— ¿Kalo-hime? —preguntó extrañada— ¿Por qué…?

…

En una casa lejos de la ciudad dormían muy a gusto un gato azul y un joven con una funda blanca amarrada a su cuello, estaban echados cada uno en su respectiva cama mientras roncaban y babeaban. La habitación estaba en completo silencio hasta que se escucho un estruendo extraño, parecía como una excavadora que rompía el suelo abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la casa y algo parecido era, solo que en vez de una excavadora era una chica vestida de sirvienta.

—Creo que no despertaron —dijo la chica una vez dentro de la casa— tendré que despertarlos yo —se acercó tranquilamente a las camas y sujetó a cada individuo con una mano mientras los agitaba y los azotaba contra el piso.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —exclamó el mago de cabello rosa, que aun era sacudido— ¿Happy? —llamó a su pequeño amigo pero este paso de estar dormido en su cama a inconsciente en manos de la extraña visitante.

—Joven Natsu, la princesa y Kalo-hime lo solicitan —dijo Virgo dejando de moverlos— vamos.

— ¿Qué?, ¡espera Virgo! —pero la voz del Dragon Slayer fue tragada por la tierra, literalmente.

…

—Quiero a Natsu-san —sollozó la nueva compañera de Lucy que seguía llorando— Natsu-san…

—Ya, ya Kalo-chan, Natsu no tardara en llegar —la rubia acariciaba la cabeza de la pelirrosa que estaba aferrada a sus piernas— "Virgo si no te apuras juro que te mato" —pensaba la maga entre bostezos, ya quería dormir y si su espíritu no aprecia con su compañero la niña no pararía de llorar y ella no podría dormir.

—Princesa aquí esta lo que pidió —Virgo apareció de la nada con Happy y Natsu desmayados— los despertare —dijo volviendo a agitarlos y azotarlos contra el suelo.

— ¡Ya Virgo esta bien déjalos! —dijo exaltada la maga al ver las condiciones en que estaban sus amigos trato de levantarse para ayudarlos pero la niña no la dejaba de abrazar, así que el espíritu siguió moviendo a los pobres. Una vez los chicos despiertos, el espíritu los dejó tranquilos, pero para ese entonces ya estaban medio mareados— gracias Virgo… —dijo con una sonrisa forzada, pues había cumplido su petición, eso claro ignorando la condición en que quedaron sus amigos— puedes irte.

—Llámeme para cualquier cosa que necesite princesa —mientras se desvanecía, la rubia suspiró.

—Oye Lucy, ¿para que nos trajiste? —preguntó el pelirrosa mientras depositaba al Exceed desmayado en la cama de la rubia, aunque la maga no alcanzó a responder cuando una mancha rosa se tiro al cuello de Natsu.

—Natsu-san… —sollozaba Kalonisse en el cuello del Dragon Slayer— tuve una pesadilla Natsu-san… —la niña seguía aferrada al cuello del mago, este en vez de botarla o rechazarla como haría siempre la tomo y la acostó junto a Lucy— soñé que estaba sola y volvía a estar en la cueva… sola… yo solita… —la niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte pero la mano de Natsu la calmó— pero Natsu-san dijo que me iba a cuidar… —la niña continuo sollozando tomada de la mano del mago de fuego. Al lado de ellos Lucy y Happy ya estaban durmiendo, por lo que al chico no le quedo otra de sentarse en el suelo junto a la cama de su amiga tratando de calmar a Kalonisse.

…

—Kalo-chan —murmuró Lucy rascándose los ojos, se había quedado dormida cuando llegó Natsu— ¿donde…? —la maga estelar miró a su compañero durmiendo junto a la cama con la mano de Kalonisse tomada, ante la escena sonrió, se veían tan tiernos, realmente parecía que fueran padre e hija, pero si eran padre e hija ¿Quién seria la madre?, la rubia se sonrojo al pensar que parecían una familia con ella como madre, ¿pero como tener una familia si ni siquiera había dado un beso en su vida?— ya Lucy déjate de pensar esas cosas —murmuraba mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos intentando ocultar su sonrojo, la rubia miró al reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche para ignorar sus pensamientos— todavía es muy temprano —la maga bostezó y se levanto, eran las seis de la mañana pero presentía que el día no seria muy tranquilo.

Tomó ropa y se fue directo al baño, una vez lista decidió cocinar algo para sus invitados Cocinó algo sencillo, unas tostadas con margarina y mermelada, atún, también preparó leche y café. Eran cerca de las ocho cuando despertó Kalonisse, la rubia la baño y le cambio ropa, gracias a las chicas que le compraron mucha en la misión pasada tenia para cambiarla. Para cuando Happy y Natsu habían despertado las chicas estaban bañadas y vestidas, así todos juntos de dentaron a tomar el desayuno. Une vez terminaron se dirigieron los cuatro al gremio. El trayecto al gremio fue en una carrera donde el Dragon Slayer tomó a la pelirrosa y la maga estelar llevaba a Happy. Cuando llegaron a Fairy Tail estaban jadeando y sonriendo, claro esta que el equipo de Natsu había ganado la carrera. Los chicos comenzaron a molestarlos, pues venían juntos, aunque eso era común, la presencia de la niña les daba más excusas para sus suposiciones.

— ¿Durmieron juntos? —preguntó una malintencionada Cana.

—Si —respondió inocentemente Natsu— Virgo nos fue a buscar anoche a Happy y a mí.

— ¿Por qué? —Cana siguió con el interrogatorio mientras se acercaba a conversación Erza, que miraba de mala manera a Natsu que se alejaba del grupo, él no podía propasarse con su amiga, no si Erza Scarlet no lo permitía.

—Kalo-chan no paraba de llorar —Lucy trato de salvar su reputación ante las preguntas indiscretas de Cana y las miradas algo pervertidas del resto de sus compañeros— llamaba a Natsu y no me dejaba dormir, así que llame a Virgo y bueno termino durmiendo en mi casa —agacho los hombros resignada a contar esa historia— por lo que nos dijo tubo una pesadilla —la rubia miró a la niña que jugaba con Asuka— así que no me mires así, Cana.

—Vaya si que es difícil ser madre ¿no Lucy? —Lucy maldecía mentalmente a Cana por sus insinuaciones y por sus malditas cartas, a ella no podía mentirle, así que importa cuantas veces negara sentir algo por el Dragon Slayer, ella solo con ver sus cartas sabia la verdad, justo como hacia ahora, miraba sus cartas para leerla, pero no seria un libro abierto a su amiga "adivina".

— ¿M-madre? —extrañamente la que se sonrojo por el comentario fue Erza, quizás que imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

—Vamos Erza, ¿no me digas que te imaginaste como Lucy se convertía en madre? —Cana dio una gran y picara sonrisa, al ver que la Titania se sonrojaba aun más.

—Creo que Mira iba a botar unos barriles de cerveza añejos —dijo Levy acercándose intentando "salvar" a sus amigas, y como esperaba su estrategia dio resultado, de pronto Cana se paró y miró hacia la barra.

— ¡Espera Mira! —gritó Cana antes de salir corriendo buscando a Mirajane— ¡no botes mi cerveza!

—Gracias Levy —dijeron al mismo tiempo la rubia y la pelirroja mientras hacían una reverencia.

—No se preocupen —dijo sentándose con sus amigas— de todas formas era verdad lo de la cerveza —las chicas comenzaron a reír casi sin razón, cuando llegó una pequeña personita.

— ¡Miren, miren! —una linda pelirrosa se acercó corriendo al grupo, con algo entre sus manitas— Erza-nee, Levy-nee, Lucy-san miren —al abrir sus manos se vio una pequeña mariposa— se puso en mis manos y no se va —la niña sonreía orgullosa de su mariposa a la que estaba pensando dejar como su mascota, sin embargo había algo que no tomó en cuenta— Lucy-san ¿Qué comen las mariposas?

—No creo que sea buena mascota —dijo Lucy adivinando las intenciones de la niña— las mariposas tienen alas para volar.

—Yo creo que… —susurró mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la mariposa— tienes razón Lucy-san —la niña miro decida a esa criatura de sus manos— pero antes… —dijo antes de irse dando saltitos hacia Natsu.

—Me llamo Erza-nee —dijo la Titania recién reaccionando.

—A mi Levy-nee —la peliazul estaba en la misma condición que la pelirroja, de pronto se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¡Es tan linda! —exclamaron las dos chicas mientras se emocionaban por su nuevo titulo.

—Lucy te conviene cuidar a mi hermanita —dijo una amenazante Titania, mientras pensaba en ella como la protectora hermana mayor.

—tiene razón Lu-chan si algo le pasa no te lo perdonaremos —las chicas comenzaron hablar un montón de disparates frente una rubia nerviosa, ante las amenazas de las magas.

…

—Oye flamita —dijo Gray acercándose a su amigo— ¿Por qué dormiste en casa de Lucy? —el mago quería bastante a la rubia, era como su hermana y no dejaría que el "idiota" la lastimara.

—No sé, Virgo me fue a buscar a mi casa y me obligo a ir con Lucy —suspiró al recordar como despertó en las manos del espíritu estelar— kalo estaba llorando por no sé que, pero me llamaba si que tuve que quedarme a calmarla y me quede dormido.

— ¿Kalo eh? —El mago de hielo miró pensativo a la niña que jugaba por todos lados— ¿han averiguado algo de ella?

—Nos dijo algo en la mañana —dijo acomodándose en la mesa— tiene como tres años, cumplirá los cuatro en abril el tres parece.

— ¿No dijo nada sobre sus padres? —realmente le daba curiosidad la niña sentía que ya la conocía, es más sentía que siempre la había conocido.

—Deben ser magos, por que dijo que ellos le enseñaron magia pero nada más —suspiró al recordar como se puso cuando intentaron sacarle información.

**Flash Back**

Estaban todos sentados comiendo el desayuno que preparo Lucy, Happy y Kalo estaban jugando mientras el pelirrosa reía por las tonteras que hacían sus dos amiguitos.

—Oye Kalo-chan —la rubia quería averiguar más sobre la vida, así que comenzaría a preguntar cosas. Ya sabia que nombrara a sus padres era un error así que no hablaría de ellos, no de inmediato— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tres —decía mientras seguía jugando con Happy— pero el tres de abril cumpliré cuatro y seré grande —les regalo una gran y bella sonrisa, como queriendo decir "grande y fuerte".

— ¿Grande para que? —pregunto el Dragon Slayer interesado en la conversación.

—Para que mi papá y mamá me enseñen magia —dijo sin acordarse de que no podía acordarse de su pasado.

— ¿Son magos? —intervino Happy esta vez, con la misma intención que sus amigos, averiguar algo de esa extraña niña.

—No sé —la niña bajo la mirada confundida mientras tocaba su cabeza— no recuerdo —miró con pena a los chicos— no sé… —puso sus manos en su cabeza— me duele… —cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su delicado rostro— no sé…

—Esta bien, esta bien —Lucy tomó en brazos a la niña, esta recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia— no importa si no nos dices todo pero dinos lo que recuerdes ¿esta bien?

—Si… —murmuró la niña, secándose sus lagrimitas.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Será complicado encontrar a sus padres —murmuro Gray mientras veía a la niña acercarse.

—Gray-nii, Natsu-san —dijo mostrando entre sus manos una mariposa— se puso en mi mano y esta quietecita —sonriendo— pero tengo que dejarla, por que Lucy-san dice que tiene alas para volar.

—claro que tiene que ser libre —Gray puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña— "aunque se siente como Natsu, también hay algo de Lucy en ella" —se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en Kalonisse como hija de sus amigos— es demasiado linda para ser algo del cabeza de lava —pensó en voz alta, lamentablemente, por que esa clase de comentario significaba una pelea.

— ¿Que dijiste pervertido? —gritó al escuchar al pelinegro.

—Lo que escuchaste idiota —no iba a perder la oportunidad de joden un rato a su "amigo".

—Mira a quien llamas idiota, idiota —respondió el mago de fuego, pegándole en la pierna.

—Serás imbécil —le devolvió el golpe, los chicos comenzaron una riña sin fijarse que la niña se comenzó a asustar por ellos, la pelirrosa se comenzó a preocupar intentando decir algo pero no sabia como calmar a esos hombres.

— ¿Natsu-san?, ¿Gray-nii? —la pelirrosa comenzó a sollozar mientras intentaba alzar la voz—por…por favor —por más que lo intentara su voz era ahogada con los gritos de los chicos—¡Basta!... ya no más… ¡deja de golpear a Natsu-san! —ese ultimo grito llego a oídos de las chicas que habían ignorado la situación, ya estaban acostumbradas a esa escenas pero la cara asustada de Kalonisse las llevó de vuelta a su enojo. La primera en reaccionar fue Lucy se levantó y fue a apartar a la pequeña maga de los "idiotas", después Levy y Erza se pararon molestas mirando a la pelea que ya estaba involucrando a la mitad del gremio.

— ¡Ya basta! —tronó la Titania mientras los hombres se separaban asustados— ¿como… como…? —la pelirroja estaba totalmente furiosa, tanto que incluso le costaba hablar— ¿Cómo ser atreven a pelear frente a mi hermanita? —la chica avanzó entre los magos que quedaron paralizados al ver la cara ensombrecida de Erza—ustedes dos —señalando a Natsu y Gray— me las pagaran —tomó a los chicos de donde pudo, lista para pegarles. La niña al ver esa escena se asustó mucho y lo único que pensó fue en protegerlos.

—Kalo-chan ¿que sucede? —preguntó Lucy al ver que la niña intentaba zafarse de sus brazos, cosa que logró y entonces corrió para parar la paliza que recibirían los chicos, se afirmo del brazo de Erza.

—"esta muerta" —pensaron todos mirando la escena impactados, nadie se enfrentaba a la Titania cuando estaba enojada y salía con vida.

—Erza-nee no mate a Natsu-san, tampoco a Gray-nii —la niña seguía sujetada del brazo de la maga, que bajo la mirada para ver severamente a los ojos cristalinos y preocupados de Kalonisse— por favor… Erza-nee… no quiero que les pase nada… —unas tímidas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de la pelirrosa— yo… yo…

—Ah… —la pelirroja continuaba mirando sombríamente a Kalonisse. Todos estaban aterrados por lo que pasaría a continuación. Erza soltó a los muchachos y de pronto ocurrió, ella se sonrojo y comenzó a abrazar a su hermanita mientras su mundo se ponía color rosa— claro, si mi hermanita me lo pide así no puedo negarme —finalmente después de apretar a la pelirrosa la bajo y la miro como si mirase a un tierno gatito.

—"¿Quién demonios es ella y donde mierda esta Erza Scarlet la mujer mas temible de Fairy Tail?" —fue el pensamiento general del gremio ante la inexplicable reacción de la maga.

—Muchas gracias Erza-nee —la pelirrosa estaba feliz, seco sus lagrimas y respondió al abrazo de la Titania— ¿Erza-nee me acompañas a dejar libre a mi mariposa? —le propuso a la maga principalmente para salvar al gremio de la ira de la pelirroja.

—Claro —Erza acompaño a Kalonisse tomadas de la mano, y por las expresión que tenia la Titania realmente parecía que la niña pequeña era ella, estaba feliz y con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro. A su espalda todo el gremio quedo choqueado por esa expresión, Kalonisse lograba que cambiara de tal manera que era impresionaste. Natsu y Gray le debían mucho a esa niña, ya verían como recompensarla.

…

Juvia Loxar estaba recién entrando a Magnolia, llevaba tres días fuera, desde que se fue su "Gray-sama" ella también deicidio irse. La chica estaba tomando valor para invitara salir al mago antes que este se fuera alcanzo a verlo pero por las prisas solo le pudo decir que necesitaba hablar con él. Ahora era el momento, llevaba días ensayando lo que quería decirle en el orden que se lo diría, no podía estar mas nerviosa, ¿como se suponía que ella le diría directamente al chico que lo amaba, cuando se demoro tanto en atreverse a hablar con él?, aunque ya era usual que pasara algún tiempo juntos no esperaba que pudieran ser algo más pero hubieron algunas personas que influyeron en su decisión.

**Flash back**

— ¿Qué haces mujer? —Gajeel Redfox se acercó a la mesa en que se encontraba su compañera— ¿no crees que suspiras mucho?

—No sea así Gajeel-kun —volvió a suspirar mirando como el mago de hielo discutía con Natsu—Juvia esta algo mal…

— ¿Qué te sucede? —aunque el chico intentara negarlo realmente le preocupaba esa mujer, cuando estaba solo y todos los miembros de Phantom habían tomado su propio camino la única persona que se acordó de él y le tendió una mano, fue ella, eso no era algo que iba a olvidar— vamos puedes decirme —animó a la maga para que confiara en él.

—Gray-sama…— la maga volvió a suspirar— Gray-sama no se da cuenta que Juvia lo quiere.

—Entonces debieses decirle tu —soltó con simpleza— si el idiota no se da cuenta, tu debes encararlo.

—Juvia no podría —la maga se ruborizo solo al pensar en el enfrentamiento.

—Eres fuerte y no solo fuerte, además no eres fea —la Loxar entendía los extraños halagos del Dragon Slayer.

—Gracias Gajeel-kun —dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a el oído de su amigo y susurro algo interesante— entonces Juvia le dará animo para que hable con Levy-san —ante el comentario el pelinegro se ruborizó y tosió fuerte.

—Pero que tonteras dices mujer —dijo parándose, dejando atrás a una Juvia feliz y divertida.

**Fin flash back**

Así es Gajeel, el antisocial Gazille le había dado su apoyo y la maga de agua todavía recordaba situaciones en las que otras personas le apoyaron.

**Flash back**

—Juvia se siente sola —suspiro la maga mientras miraba expectante la puerta del gremio— Gray-sama... —volvió a suspirar.

—vaya mujer si que eres predecible —no se percato de que se acero sigilosamente la mujer con más resistencia el alcohol del gremio— parece que todavía no logras acóplate al gremio, ¿o es acaso que esperas a Gray? —ante la mención del mago, la peliazul dio un respingo y se sonrojo, a lo que Cana solo rio— si que eres predecible.

—No te rías de Juvia —reclamó sin convicción— Juvia esta triste.

—Anda Juvia dime que te sucede, para eso están las amigas —se sentó junto a la maga y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

—Juvia cree que Gray-sama no la quiere —volvió a suspirar.

—Vamos mujer el tipo es lento —trataba de animarla— deberías tomar valor y decirle tu que salga contigo.

—Juvia no sabe si podría… — la maga de agua volvió a suspirar como tantas veces lo había hecho.

—Y no sabrás hasta que lo intentes —se levantó para irse pero de pronto dijo— cuéntame como te resulta, yo voy por cerveza.

**Fin flash back**

La maga seguía pensando en como decirlo, el mago era algo frio y lento, seguramente no le entendería, así que tenia que ser directa y la tímida Juvia era todo menos una mujer directa, ¿como declararía su amor a un hombre que le tomo semanas hablarle por su timidez?, bueno ya llegaría el tiempo de saberlo.

…

—Kalo-chan ¿que tanto ves?

—Lo que pasa Erza-nee es que no he visto a Natsu-san —respondió un tanto molesta la pelirrosa— tampoco está Lucy-san —la niña siguió mirando al gremio— ya esta muy tarde y…

— ¿Y que? —la Titania era una mujer completamente desconocida, era tierna y hasta dulce— vamos dile a Erza-nee que pasa.

—Y ya los extraño —Kalonisse estaba triste, realmente no le gustaba estar lejos de sus nuevos amigos— quiero que vuelvan… —la pobrecita estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando a entradas del gremio apareció una mujer que se acercó a Erza.

—Juvia quiere saber si ha visto a mi rival de amor —dijo la maga ignorando a la pequeña— Juvia necesita decirle algo.

— ¿Erza-nee?, ¿Quién es la "rival de amor"? —preguntó la niña jalando de la falda de la pelirroja.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Juvia no creía haberse demorado tanto tiempo en su misión como para que Natsu ya tuviera una hija tan grande— no esperaba que Natsu ya tuviera una hija…

—Te equivocas Juvia —dijo Erza sentándose avergonzada, como si fuese a ella a quien le dijeran "madre", espero que la maga de agua se sentara con ella para poder explicar— la encontramos en una misión y se quedara con nosotros hasta que encontremos a sus padres.

—Mucho gusto soy Kalonisse —la niña le extendió la manito a la peliazul.

—Juvia es Juvia Loxar —le respondió el saludo— Juvia esta feliz de conocerte Kalonisse.

—Aquí todos me llamas Kalo-chan —dijo sonriente, la niña estaba algo emocionada por conocer gente tan divertida— Juvia-nee habla raro —dijo riendo e intentando tapar su boca con sus manitas.

Erza sentada junto a ellas miraba emocionada a su "hermanita", ya se estaba acoplando al gremio, de hecho parecía que ya era parte de Fairy Tail desde mucho antes. Ella también se involucro en la conversación sobre el "animal mas tierno", Kalonisse aseguraba que era Happy, Juvia estaba defendiendo tímidamente a Gray-sama y Erza con todo su ímpetu daba por aclarado que era los pasteles y los trajes de gato, no estaban tan lejos de lo que era un "animal", pero en fin las chicas ni notaron cuando ya se hizo de noche y tuvieron que irse a sus casas, pero extrañamente todavía no aparecía ni Lucy, ni Natsu, ni Happy. Casi a las ocho de la noche aparecieron sus amigos, para llevarla a dormir, pero para curiosidad de muchos esta vez fue Natsu que se llevo a la niña.

**Flash Back**

En la oficina del maestro se llevaba acabo una discusión sobre quien se quedaría con la niña, una chica rubia alegaba que tenia que irse con Natsu por el incidente de la noche, pero el pelirrosa aseguraba que Lucy era mejor cuidando niños, llevaron un buen rato en esa discusión casi sin sentido cuando al maestro decidió que por fin era tiempo de hablar.

—Como no llegan a ningún acuerdo lo decidiré yo—dijo con una mirada un tanto traviesa y una sonrisa en su rostro— Natsu se la lleva.

— ¡Si! —exclamó la rubia, había ganado ella, y no era común que ganara las discusiones con Natsu generalmente terminaba rindiéndose a las estupideces de su amigo.

— ¿Qué…? —no se creía eso, no podía creer esto, el no cuidaba niños, Happy casi se cuidaba solo y él no era muy cuidadoso, Lucy era la dulce, amble, cuidadosa, cariñosa, era divertida, también buena chica y además su casa no era un desorden total— pero… pero.

—Pero nada —el maestro seguía con esa sonrisa— Natsu ya eres grande, estaría bueno que tomaras responsabilidades, además confió en que mis hijos pueden con cualquier cosa, porque en Fairy Tail nunca renunciamos a una misión y mucho menos nos rendimos, nosotros luchamos, en Fairy Tail no somos unos cobardes y tu hijo demostraras que eres un miembro de este gremio y lucharas

—Aye Sir —dijo Natsu parándose rígidamente y poniendo una mano en su frente, al estilo militar.

— ¡Ahora ve a por ella! —apenas dio la orden el chico salió corriendo dejando atrás a todos— vaya, vaya quien diría que caería con eso —sonreía complacido el maestro— de todas formas Lucy quiero que estés atenta a ese idiota

—Claro maestro —la chica se fue sonriendo y silbando una dulce melodía— hoy podre dormir.

**Fin Flash Back**

…

Lucy estaba bañándose tranquilamente, por fin iba a dormir como se debe. Cuando había llegado a su caso estaba Gray comiendo tranquilamente para preguntarle como le había ido con el maestro, la maga le contó emocionada los pormenores de la discusión y como al final ella había ganado. Gray solo se quedo un rato en casa de su amiga, por que la verdadera razón por al que estaba ahí era por que había quedado de hablar con cierta maga de agua pero no la había visto desde que se fue y estaba preocupado, Lucy conociendo bien su amigo "sin querer" llego al tema de la maga, le contó al mago de hielo que estaba en una misión y seguramente ya habría llegado, el nudista mas tranquilo se fue, dejando a su casi hermana descansar. La rubia se disponía a dormir cuando se le ocurrió escribirle a su madre sobre todo lo que pensaba, una vez hubo guardado la carta se dispuso a dormir, pero hasta ahí, en su sueños su vida la atormentaba pues tubo un extraño sueño.

_~Estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, cuando de la nada se vio un lago adornado por la hermosa y espectral luz lunar, las estrellas estaban opacada por la belleza de la luna. El lago era de aguas profundas y oscuras, Lucy se acercó a el lentamente, mientras se fijaba en su extraño vestido blanco, de pronto vio una puerta en medio del lago, sin temor avanzo por las aguas que para su sorpresa eran capaz de soportar su peso sin mojarla. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió y al otro lado había muchas figuras mirándola extrañada. Confundida por esas miradas retrocedió pero al hacerlo callo sentada sobre el césped, la ropa que llevaba eran muy grande para ella, miró sus manos y su cuerpo era el de una niña asustada camino al lago ignorando la puerta que estaba aun abierta frente a ella, en el reflejo del agua encontró dos caras la de ella y de Natsu cuando eran niñas, de pronto notó como las dos caras estabas sobrepuestas y poco a poco comenzaban a fusionarse dejando una sola cara, una cara de niña, la de Kalonisse~_

Sobresaltada se incorporo sudando, miró sus manos para comprobar que seguía siendo Lucy Hearthphilia y si era ella. Miró la ventana y vio esa misma luna, cuando ya había asimilado ese extraño sueño se acostó para seguir durmiendo.

—Buenas noches Kalo-chan —dijo mientras se tapaba— "¡un momento!"—pensó mientras se incorporaba rápidamente— ¿Kalo-chan? —miro a su lado y efectivamente ahí estaba durmiendo la niña, se sorprendió, no recordaba haberse acostado junto a la niña, pero luego corrió un poco mas la miraba y vio al Dragon Slayer durmiendo junto a la cama con la niña tomada por la mano y Happy en sus piernas— tengo sueño… —volvió a mirar a sus amigos los tapo y se acostó nuevamente— mañana los mató…

…

—Buenos días —dijo entrando al gremio una rubia, a su lado iba una feliz niña de cabello rosa, un gato con un chichón en la cabeza y un chico con la nariz sana, solo la nariz estaba sana. Todo el gremio miró algo sorprendido dos hechos, el primero era el estado en que llegaba Natsu y el segundo era que llegaba junto a Lucy nuevamente. La rubia fue directamente a la barra, Natsu y Kalonisse fueron con Erza y Wendy, mientras Happy salía con Charlie del gremio para por fin poder pescar.

—Hola Mira-san —dijo sonriendo— ¿me das un jugo?

—Hola Lucy —la albina le devolvió la sonrisa— espera de inmediato te traigo el jugo —dándose media vuelta.

—Rival de amor… —escuchó este extraño murmullo detrás de si, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

—Buenos días Juvia —le dijo sonriendo como a todo el mundo— por favor deja de llamarme "rival de amor"-

—Pero Juvia cree que Lucy es su rival de amor —dijo mirando inocentemente a la rubia, como si no entendiera el problema en llamarla así.

—No seas así Juvia, deberías saber que para mi Gray es como mi hermano —le hizo un ademan para que e sentara— vamos dime lo querías.

—Juvia quiere invitar a salir a Gray-sama —dijo ruborizándose como lo hizo la primera vez que le dijo a la maga estelar sus intenciones.

—Eso ya lo sabia —pues ya se lo había dicho.

—Si… pero Juvia quiere ser novia de Gray-sama —la maga de agua se ruborizó y tapo la cara-

—eso no lo sabia —miró sorprendida a la peliazul, preguntándose si seria verdad eso, además de agradecer mentalmente que Mira no le trajera todavía su jugo o ya lo agria escupido por la impresión.

— ¿Qué opina mi rival de amor? —preguntó sin mirar a la cara a al maga estelar moviendo ansiosamente las manos.

—no creo que sea buena idea… —murmuró la maga más para si que para Juvia.

— ¿por… por qué? —Juvia había cambiado por completo su ánimo, estaba triste y decepcionada, confiaba en que la rubia le diera un buen consejo.

—No quise decir eso —decía nerviosa la rubia mientras movía extrañamente las manos— lo que pasa, es que creo que todavía es muy pronto, Gray no es idiota, seguramente ya notó tu atracción, pero creo que quizás él tiene miedo de una relación o no comprende bien sus sentimientos o incluso podría ser que le de vergüenza pensar en eso, todavía es como un niño en esos asuntos.

—Lucy… —la mirada llena de admiración de Juvia sorprendió un poco a la maga estela— Juvia nunca pensó en eso, tampoco pensó que quizás Gray-sama sea tímido —de pronto la maga se paro con la mirada decidida— ¡Juvia lo hará! —miro a Lucy tomando sus manos— Juvia será amiga de Gray-sama y le seguirá mostrando su amor hasta que Gray-sama mire y le diga a Juvia sus sentimientos por si solo —una vez dicho esto la maga salió corriendo a buscar a Gray que estaba con Natsu y el resto.

—Que buena eres Lucy —dijo mira mientras fingía secarse unas lagrimas— decirle eso a Juvia para que no sufrir el rechazo de Gray —le extendió el vaso con jugo.

—Como digas Mira-san.

…

—Buenos días —dijo entrando al gremio una rubia, a su lado iba una feliz niña de cabello rosa, un gato con un chichón en la cabeza y un chico con la nariz sana, solo la nariz estaba sana. Todo el gremio miró algo sorprendido dos hechos, el primero era el estado en que llegaba Natsu y el segundo era que llegaba junto a Lucy nuevamente. La rubia fue directamente a la barra, Natsu y Kalonisse fueron con Erza y Wendy, mientras Happy salía con Charlie del gremio para por fin poder pescar.

—Hola Erza, Wendy —dijo el Dragon Slayer intentando sonreír.

— ¿Qué paso Natsu-san? —preguntó la peliazul mientras se acercaba a su compañero para curarle las heridas.

— ¿Por qué vienes de nuevo junto a Lucy? —preguntó la Titania mientras ayudaba a Kalonisse asentarse.

—Me lleve a Kalo como dijo el viejo, pero cuando estábamos durmiendo se puso a llorar y llamar a Lucy —miró de reojo a la pelirrosa que jugaba con el pelo escarlata de Erza— Happy se aburrió de que llorara así que fuimos a casa de Lucy.

—Si, si —dijo divertida la niña— Lucy-san tenía la ventana abierta y nos metimos a su casa —se reía mientras tapaba inútilmente su boca bajo sus manos— yo tenia sueño y me acosté con Lucy-san.

—Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que nos metimos a su casa se enojo —suspiró el mago al recordar el enojo de la rubia.

—Y le pego muy duro a Natsu-san —la niña se esforzaba en no reír al recordar como le pegaban una paliza a el mago de fuego.

—Oye Kalo no es gracioso —el pelirrosa miró hacia otro lado molesto.

—Pero si lo fue —la niña al fin se rindió a la risa y comenzó a carcajearse— y… y Lucy-san perseguía a Natsu-otosan y Happy-nii volaba alentando a Lucy-san y… y… —la pelirrosa estaba tan emocionada que no se detuvo a pensar en ningún momento lo que dijo y aparentemente la única que lo notó fue Wendy— y… Natsu-san le tiró un libro a Happy-nii, pero el libro era la novela de Lucy-okasan así que termino golpeando a los dos —la niña estaba muerta de la risa mientras apretaba su estomago al recordar lo vivido en la mañana, y nuevamente no se dio cuenta de sus palabras esta vez la única en notar sus palabras fue Erza que de inmediato se sonrojo tanto que su rostro era comparable con su cabello. En ese complicado momento llegó Gray quien apenas se sentó ya había comenzado a quitarse la camisa.

—Gray-san por favor no se quite la ropa —le rogó la joven Dragon Slayer más por salvar la vida de su amigo que por su integridad emocional, de echo ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo desnudo.

—Mierda…—masculló el mago mientras se esforzaba en no volver a quitarse la ropa— ah por cierto, hola chicas, flamita —le dijo dirigiéndose a Natsu en forma de saludo

—Pervertido —le devolvió el "saludo"

—Hola Gray-nii —la pelirrosa se paro en la mesa para pasar enzima de todo lo que estaba en la mes para abrazar a el mago de hielo— Gray-nii es frio —dijo al llegar junto a el mago y tocarlo, pero en vez de abrazarlo como todos pensaban lo golpeo, todos quedaron impresionados por la reacción de la niña.

—Erza-san creo que se parece demasiado a Natsu-san —se susurró a la pelirroja tan bajo para asegurarse que el otro dragón no la escuchara. La maga S solo asintió y miró tensa a sus compañeros que luchaban ante las risas de Kalonisse.

— ¿Se están peleando? —realmente no tenia ganas de reñirles solo lo dijo por costumbre.

—N-no, s-somos buenos ami-amigos —ambos se separaron para abrazarse nerviosamente— ¿no es cierto Natsu?

—Aye —la pelirrosa estaba casi llorando de la risa ante la escena. Pero de pronto se detuvo y salto sobre alguien.

—Hola Kalo-chan —saludo Juvia a su pequeña amiguita, que por cierto estaba totalmente afirmada de su cuello— hola —dijo saludando al resto— Hola Gray-sama

—Hola Juvia —dijeron todos a la vez.

—Juvia quería hablar con Gray-sama —dijo bajando a la niña de sus brazos.

—Pero… —la voz triste de la niña hizo que todos la miraran— Kalo-chan quiere jugar con Juvia-nee y Gray-nii —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Y si viene con nosotros —propuso el alquimista de hielo, mientras las dos chicas sonreían felices— por cierto Kalo-chan ¿Por qué hablas como Juvia? —estaba intrigado, la manera de hablar de la maga de agua no era ejemplar, en su opinión era divertida y linda, pero aun así no era un ejemplo a seguir.

—Por que Juvia-nee habla lindo —dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Natsu— ¿Natsu-san, puedo ir a jugar con ellos?

—Por mi esta bien pero pregúntale a Lucy —dijo el mago sin percatarse de que realmente se estaba comportando como un padre. La pelirrosa al escuchar la autorización del Dragon Slayer salió corriendo para ver a la rubia— oye idiota mas te vale que la cuides.

—No soy tan idiota como tu como para descuidar a una niña

—Que dijiste pervertido — dijeron para comenzar a pelear, mientras las chicas se sentaban.

—Juvia cree que parecen sus padres — señalo al pelirrosa y a la rubia que hablaba con la niña en la barra.

—Parece que ella también los esta comenzando a ver así— dijo Erza dejando confundida a la maga de agua— ella dijo "Lucy-okasan" —las otras dos magas quedaron sorprendidas

—Yo solo escuche un "Natsu-otosan" —aporto Wendy. Dejaron de hablar al ver como llegaban Lucy y Kalonisse para que esta ultima fuera a jugar con sus compañeros.

…

—Virgo, trae a Natsu —dijo Lucy entre bostezos— rápido que quiero dormir —el espíritu desapareció para volver unos minutos después con el Exceed y el mago.

—Natsu-san… —dijo la niña mientras sollozaba en los brazos cálidos del Dragon Slayer— tuve otra pesadilla y… y…

—Esta bien, esta bien —decía el mago entre bostezos mientras se sentaba junto a la cama— me quedare junto a ti —la rubia le paso una manta para que se tapara, Happy se acostó sobre Lucy y todos comenzaron a dormir.

Para la tercera noche de Kalonisse en Magnolia decidieron que volverían a intentar adormir a la niña en casa de Lucy pero eso también había fallado. En la mañana irían en una misión a una ciudad cercana una ciudad costera, habían elegido estas misiones para buscar a los padres de la pelirrosa, elegirían misiones fáciles por ahora por lo menos hasta que la niña se acostumbrara más al gremio para poder dejar a la niña a cargo de otros magos. Pero por ahora irían con ella en las misiones.

…

En el gremio ya estaban peleándose cuando llegaron los magos y les volvieron a explicar a todo el mundo como terminaron durmiendo todos en casa de Lucy. Ya estaban listos para hacer su misión y buscar a los padres de Kalonisse.

La misión la pagaban bien, además de no ser la gran cosa, mas que nada por que era de dos días, debían vigilar un museo en el que expondrían una extraña lacrima muy costosa. Se dividieron en turnos de cuatro horas, las parejas rotarían, primero Lucy y Natsu, Luego Gray y Erza, Luego Wendy y Natsu, Lucy y Gray, y así sucesivamente, los que no estuvieran de guardia buscarían a los padres de la niña, dejaron fuera de los turnos a Happy y Charlie que deberían estar en contante vigilancia pero de Kalonisse.

En la noche la rubia, el Dragon Slayer junto a Gray quedaron durmiendo, sorprendentemente la pelirrosa no lloró, así que seguramente mientras durmieran con Natsu y Lucy no lloraría, deberían decidir muchas cosas de vuelta en Magnolia. Durante su estadía en la ciudad apareció unos ladrones que fueron fácilmente reducidos por los magos de Fairy Tail, terminaron los dos días de la misión para luego regresar todos al gremio con su recompensa y la desilusión de no haber encontrado a los padres de Kalonisse, aunque cada persona del gremio que salía se preocupaba de averiguar sobre los padres de la niña pero a una semana después de que la encontraran parecía que esa niña jamás hubiera existido.

—Que sueño —decía la maga estelar mientras se estiraba— creo que me iré a dormir

— ¿Qué harán con Kalo-chan? —pregunto Wendy mientras miraba a la niña correr tras los "tarritos" de Bixlow como los llamaba la niña.

—Natsu dormirá en mi casa —cuando dijo eso pareció que todo el gremio guardo en silencio para espera la explicación de la maga, la mayoría esperaba una explicación amorosa— aparentemente ella no dormirá bien si no estamos alguno de los tres —los magos al escuchar la explicación se decepcionaron y volvieron a lo suyo desinteresados.

— ¿Happy también? —pregunto la Exceed blanca, con su tono serio de siempre.

—Así es, parece que le gusta dormir con él cerca —la maga estar suspiro, mientras veía a la niña que venía corriendo

—Miren, miren —dijo mostrando sus manitos— es la mariposa del otro día volvió a verme —sonreía con una inocencia irresistible.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es la del otro día? —Erza se sentaba junto a las demás chicas con un plato con pastel en sus manos, y su expresión de "niña tierna", que hacia sudar frio a todo el gremio.

—Tiene el mismo olor —dijo acercándose su dedito a la nariz— mamá siempre decía que tenia buena nariz, pero nii-chan y one-chan decían que yo era especial, por que solo olía cosas lindas —dijo recordando algo que no podía recordar.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —esta vez fue Lucy la que interrogó a su amiguita, sorprendida por que la niña parecía decir cosas de su pasado inconscientemente.

—No me acuerdo —dijo tristemente— pero parece que si.

— ¿Que es eso? —Charlie se acercó a la niña y toco su hombro izquierdo donde tenia un lunar en forma de estrella

—Marca de nacimiento —dijo dudosa la pelirrosa— no recuerdo nada, pero creo que las cosas eran así no se, creo que tengo hermanos pero no lo sé —la pelirrosa miro confundida su mariposa, realmente con podía recordar nada cuando lo intentaba.

—No te preocupes, ya lo sabrás —Natsu se acercó al grupo y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña— ¿te parece una carrera para molestar a Gajeel?

— ¿Ese chico de metal? —Pregunto tiernamente la niña, y el pelirrosa asentía— ¡vamos! —dijo mientras los dos salían corriendo.

…

Era la primera noche que iban a dormir todos juntos desde el inicio, así que necesitaban acomodarse en la habitación de Lucy, pusieron un colchón en el suelo junto a la cama para que durmiera Natsu. Se fueron a dormir ya tarde, aunque Lucy se baño antes de dormir, cuando ya estaba lista encontró a todos durmiendo, sonrió parecían una familia.

—Buenas noches mamá, papá —dijo entre sueños la niña.

—Parece que extraña a sus padres —dijo la niña mientras se dirigía a su cama— buenas noche Kalo-chan, Happy, Natsu —dio un beso a los tres en la frente y se acostó a dormir, no sin antes sonrojarse por haberle dado un beso a su amigo.

…

**Perdón por la demora Iris-chan esta un poco ocupada pero seguirá subiendo un capi por semana, como siempre espero que les guste y que me dejen algún comentario, critica o sugerencia eso haría muy feliz a Iris-chan. Ahora a agradecer por los review.**

**Nalu-chan perdón por haberte llamado "Nalu-kun" Iris-chan se arrepiente, pero te agradece tus ánimos.**

**Neko no me-sama a Iris-chan también le gusta Kalonisse, es tan linda, gracias por tu comentario y Iris-chan se alegra de que una compatriota la anime.**

**Tsuki-sama iris-chan esta muy feliz por tu comentario y eso de Virgo iris-chan cree que esta loca, pero quien sabe las historias suelen tener vida propia.**

**Bakuinu-kun gracias por el comentario y tratare de no demorarme más de seis días en actualizar la próxima vez, iris-chan también cree que Natsu-sama solo tiene ojos para Lucy-chan. Por algo iris-chan escribe una historia NaLu XD.**

**Argin-chan primero que nada gracias por los consejos, Iris-chan esta usando los — en vez de los – y tienes razón Argin-chan es mas fácil leerlo. con respecto a Kalonisse, Iris-chan dice que es un nombre griego que significa pureza, además se pronuncia "Kalonis" en fonología occidental, pero en fonología japonesa seria "karonisu", todas tus demás dudas serán resueltas con el paso de la historia.**

**Gabe-chan en serio me alegra que lo encuentres interesante, Iris-chan trata de hacerlo como su imaginación le dicta (Iris-chan tiene mucha).**

**H.A.S-san (HappyAyeSir-san), tener imaginación extravagante no es malo Iris-chan también tiene una imaginación así, por otro lado me alegra mucho que encuentres interesante esta historia.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. La misión es cuidar y proteger

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 4: La misión es cuidar y proteger.

—Buenas noches mamá, papá —dijo entre sueños la niña.

—Parece que extraña a sus padres —dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a su cama— buenas noche Kalo-chan, Happy, Natsu —dio un beso a los tres en la frente y se acostó a dormir, no sin antes sonrojarse por haberle dado un beso a su amigo.

…

**POV Kalonisse**

Lucy-san dice que cuando extraña a su mamá le escribe cartas, pero yo no sé escribir, así que me dijo que yo le hablara las cosas que me gustaría contarle a mamá y papá.

Mira mamá ella, la rubia que esta durmiendo junto a mi es Lucy-san es muy dulce y amable y divertida y… y es muy linda, aquí también esta Happy-nii, es un Exceed azul, es muy lindo y raro, está durmiendo sobre Lucy-san es muy divertido, ¡ah! Y el que duerme en el suelo es Natsu-san, es muy divertido y fuerte y también es muy amable conmigo, juega todo el día conmigo y todos son muy lindos. Para que sepan ahora duermo con Lucy-san y Natsu-san, creo que es mi culpa pero me da miedo dormir sin ellos, pero son muy buenos conmigo a pesar de todo me cuidan mucho y creo que ya me quieren, y yo también los quiero a ellos.

—Buenos días Kalo-chan —Lucy-san ya despertó, seguramente hará el desayuno, menos mal que ya tengo mucha hambre.

—Hola Lucy-san —me gusta mucho cuando todos sonríen parecen que todos son felices conmigo quiero que todos sonrían siempre.

—Buenos estos vagos siguen durmiendo —me da risa las caras que ponen pero no puedo hacer ruido ellos siguen durmiendo, así que me tapo mi boca con las manos, no resulta bien pero es mejor que hacer tanto ruido— ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a bañar?

— ¿Ah? —no quiero bañarme, pero supongo que tengo que estar limpiecita ¿cierto mamá?—bueno… pero que sea rapidito.

—Esta bien rapidito —otra vez hace caras graciosas, Lucy-san es muy graciosa.

Mamá, me pregunto si siempre me gustaron las burbujas… pero también me gusta el agua caliente, muy caliente así como Natsu-san dice, me gusta el agua ardiendo, Levy-nee dice que significa muy caliente, papá creo que… papá… ¿como será papa? Tiene que ser tan fuerte y grade como Natsu-san y tal lindo como él, además él tiene el pelo rosa igual que yo, me gusta su pelo es tan loco y divertido, pero no creo que tu seas igual a él, papá perdón si no me acuerdo bien de ti pero sé que me querías mucho y que siempre me cuidaste aun cuando yo tenia la llave… ¿llave?, yo… no recuerdo nada… Lucy-san tengo miedo…

— ¿Kalo-chan? —Lucy-san no esta sonriendo, no quiero, no me gusta que no sonría, no quiero— ¿Kalo-chan por que estas llorando? —yo… mamá estoy llorando… no recuerdo…— ¿Kalo-chan? —Lucy-san no sonríe si no sonríe yo no… yo… ¡quiero que sonría!— ven, eso es tranquila, mira que desastre has hecho, has llenado la tina de agua —Lucy-san es divertida y… ¡esta sonriendo!, mira, mira yo también puedo sonreír, y bien grande— eso es, así esta mejor, te vez más linda cuando sonríes.

**Flash Back sin POV**

—Tranquila Kalo —un hombre esta de pie junto a Kalonisse, el hombre esta oscuro y algo borroso. La niña en cambio esta abrazando sus piernas mientras soltaba leves y tristes gemidos— te vez más linda cuando sonríes, no debes llorar.

—Pero papá yo quiero llorar —la niña seguía rascándose los ojos mientras sollozaba, con la voz quebrada.

—A ti no te gusta ver triste a mamá ¿o si? —él se acercó y sentó junto a la niña, mientras ella lo miraba extrañada sin embargo no dejaba de llorar.

—No, claro que no —respondió algo enojada la pequeña, al tiempo que se paraba para encarar a su padre.

—Bueno a mi tampoco, y a nadie en nuestra familia, todos luchamos por que nunca se borren esas sonrisas en los rostros de las personas que queremos— la pelirrosa lo miró sin comprender del todo, pero luego de pensar las palabras logró captar lo que su padre quería decir.

— ¿Las de todos? —pregunto extrañada la niña, "las de todos" era mucho trabajo.

—así es Kalo, y a nosotros tampoco nos gusta que se vaya es sonrisa de tu boca —el hombre se escuchaba alegre pero sereno, su voz transmitía calidez y protección. Puso una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de Kalonisse mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

—Mamá también se ve más linda cuando sonríe — dijo la niña secándose las lagrimas y dándole la razón a su padre, con una gran sonrisa, a lo que ella solo respondió con otra sonrisa.

**Fin Flash Back y continuación del POV**

— ¿Kalo-chan?, ¡¿Kalo-chan?! —mmm… parece que ese era papá— ¿Kalo-chan? —Lucy-san esta gritando— ¿Kalo-chan? —creo que me llama— ¿Kalo-chan?

— ¿Por qué Lucy-san esta gritando? —no me gusta que estés triste, mira si hasta tu cara estaba preocupada… es muy suavecita tu cara— yo…

—Kalo-chan no me asustes así —me gusta como toma mi mano, es como si me quisiera mucho— te estaba hablando y no reaccionabas.

—Recordé algo — es extraño con solo decir eso y ella me mira como si no pudiera mirar a otro lado— estaba con mi papá y me dijo lo mismo que dijiste "te ves más linda cuando sonríes"

—Pues somos dos ya lo que pensamos lo mismo —si, yo también se sonreír Lucy-san mira mi sonrisa, es grande— bien, si ya estas bien vamos a desayunar ¿te parece bien?

— ¡si! —esa es la única razón por la que acepte bañarme, disculpa mamá pero no me gusta el baño, aunque Lucy-san se esfuerza en mantenerme limpiecita, pero mamá, papá creo que es más divertido ensuciarse… si como papá cuando nii-san y nii-chan jugaban, era divertido… papá… creo que papá era rubio…

**Fin POV Kalonisse**

…

En el gremio estaba Erza sentada en una mesa, ensoñando con su pastel de fresas, mientras un mago de hielo y una maga de agua hablaban animadamente junto a ella. Todo el lugar a pesar de estar y animado le faltaba algo, si le faltaban quien armara disturbios y peleas, y también quien hablara con medio mundo, sin olvidar a quien sonreía y jugaba hasta con los que no querían jugar.

— ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de misión? —desde hace tiempo que la pelirroja no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, por lo que sus compañeros se asustaron al oírla hablar.

—A… Juvia le gustaría pero va ir en una misión con Wendy —fue la primera en atreverse a hablar, no por valentía sino por que notó que la maga había acabado ya de comer su pastel.

— ¿Y tu que dices Gray? —dijo dejando a un lado su plato, en el que hace unos momentos contenía una hermosa rebanada de pastel.

—Por mi bien —el mago apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró a la Titania— supongo que iremos con Lucy y el idiota — la maga S asintió— entonces vendrá Kalo — la maga volvió a asentir— ¿otra misión a alguna ciudad costera? —otro asentimiento.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo cuidaran a Kalo-chan? —preguntó extrañando a los presentes y recibiendo una "cálida" mirada de Erza— no es que a Juvia le moleste pero creo que…

—No es cosas que ellos elijan —Erza volvía a ser la misma mujer seria que era, dejando a un lado a la otra chica ama pasteles— ella los eligió a ellos, puede que se parezcan a sus padres, y por eso inconscientemente se acercó más a ellos.

—También puede que venga del futuro y sea realmente hija de ellos —soltó sin más Juvia, asiendo presencia con su inagotable imaginación— también puede que sean la nieta de ellos, o que tuvieron una hija y no se acuerdan o algún gremio oscuro unió sus ADN y crearon una niña, también que…

—Juvia enserio calma tu imaginación —el alquimista de hielo estaba muy sorprendido, la imaginación de esa chica era inagotable y sobre todo extremista, así que mejor la paraba o quizás que clase de vida era capaz de inventarle a sus amigos.

—Si… Gray-sama —dijo avergonzada de su propio comportamiento, admitía tener mucha imaginación, pero ni ella podía calcular cuanta.

Los magos siguieron hablando de Kalonisse hasta que ella junto a sus nuevos "padres" llegaron al gremio. Una vez todos reunidos se pusieron de acuerdo para elegir una misión sencilla que estuviera cerca de la costa, para así poder seguir con la búsqueda del hogar de la niña. Aquel día ocurrió un pequeño acontecimiento, cierto mago que había huido con razón de los juegos mágicos, regresó al saber que estos serian en una sola fecha. Gildarts entró al gremio como siempre con escandalo y fanfarrea, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su hijita, pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse vio una mata de pelo rosa revoloteando entre Elfman y Evergreen, la miró extrañado esa cara le resultaba familiar, pero no podía decir exactamente de donde, entonces la niña ajena al mago más fuerte del gremio siguió su camino hasta los chicos que estaban en la mesa, fue ahí cuando en la mente del mago algo se encendió.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo acercándose al lugar donde estaba la niña— quien iba a decir que harían tan rápidas sus tareas —ante el comentario Lucy se enrojeció y agacho la mirada e inconscientemente apretó más a Kalonisse, en cambio Natsu lo miró simplemente negando, aunque con un leve sonrojo que solo unas dos o tres personas notaron.

—Ella es Kalonisse, Gildarts—el Dragon Slayer luego de recibirlo con alegría, comenzó a aclarar la situación— la encontramos en una misión hace una semana.

—Soy Kalonisse—dijo la niña parándose de imprevisto y extendiendo su manita a el hombre grande que estaba frente a ella— mucho gusto viejo-san —el hombre acepto el extraño salido de la niña que de pronto salió corriendo al patio del gremio dejando a todos sorprendidos.

— ¡Vaya!, creí que nos habían dado un nuevo miembro —el tipo suspiró no de alivio, sino que de decepción. Como no era lo que esperado, siguió con la búsqueda de su preciada hija.

—Cana no esta —aclaró Lucy, al percatarse lo que buscaba el mago— fue a una misión ayer en la tarde.

—Bueno entonces… —se sentó junto a los chicos, haciendo unas señas a Mirajane— me pueden decir algo sobre la niña.

—Verás… —Titania se acomodó apoyando sus codos en la mesa— hace una semana fuimos a rescatar a una chica que había sido secuestrada por un gremio oscuro. En las cuevas donde estaba esa chica Natsu y Lucy encontraron a la niña en una cueva, por lo que dicen los chicos —se puso realmente seria, como si recién percibiera la gravedad del asunto— estaba herméticamente sellada, la única forma de entrar o salir, era un agujero que Natsu hizo en la pared — volvió a acomodarse para continuar— ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, Wendy dijo que podía ser un hechizo o algo así, pero de cuando en cuando inconscientemente suele dar pistas de su pasado. Hasta ahora tenemos que sus padres y ella son magos, tiene hermanos, viven aquí en Fiore, además de que su ciudad esta cerca a la costa. Todo lo demás alrededor de ella es un misterio

—Aparentemente tienes razón —la situación era complicada, algo no encajaba en la historia— algo no encaja, si es un hechizo lo que le impide recordar no debiese recordar nada, pero suelta cosas de sus pasado hay dos opciones, uno: es una maga poderosa para su corta edad o dos: nos esta engañando y de alguna forma no es quien dice ser —para muchos la segunda opción era muy difícil pero simplemente no podían descartar posibilidades.

—Creo que… —Lucy por fin se atrevió a hablar más que nada por coraje, no podían llegar a pensar algo a si de la niña— no es posible la segunda opción, por lo menos no totalmente —todos la miraron de reojo— el otro día fui con Poyuska—esto término por llamar la atención de todos.

**Flash back**

—Lucy-san mira que flores tan extrañas —dijo la niña señalando algo en el suelo, a la vez que se acercaba para tomarlas— ¡se mueve! —gritó para regresar corriendo a las piernas de la maga a esconderse.

—Kalo-chan tranquila son insectos —era tierna esa criaturita— además no te harán daño, no tienes por qué temerle —realmente era ella la con más ganas de salir gritando, no les tenia miedo solo asco, insectos, no eran de su agrado.

— ¿A dónde vamos Lucy-chan? —parece que tenia problemas de atención la niña, le recordaba a cierto mago de fuego que jamás la escucha— nunca habíamos venido al bosque.

—Vamos a ver a una maga —dijo para seguir con su camino, no sabia bien como explicarle la situación de la niña ni siquiera podía explicarla a la propia niña.

—Pero si en el gremio hay muchos —era comprensible la confusión, iban a ver a un mago cuando siempre estaban rodeados de ellos.

—Ella es como Wendy —era la forma más fácil de explicárselo, Kalonisse conocía bien la magia de Wendy así que seguramente entendería— cura con magia —término por explicar la maga.

— ¿Para que vamos a verla? —a veces era demasiado curiosa, pero bueno así son los niños.

— Para que te vea por tus recuerdos —esta bien, Lucy no podía hablar con mucha claridad estaba algo confusa, no solo por el futuro de la niña sino también por que algo le daba mala espina.

— ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó la niña mientras daba vueltas cerca de la rubia.

—No aquí esta— dijo apuntando a una casa/árbol que estaba frente a ellas— Polyuska-san —una vez estando frente a la casa, llamó a la puerta, esta se abrió y dejaron ver a una anciana de pelo rosa.

— ¿Que quieren? —gritó molesta la anciana, odiaba a los humanos y estos insistían en venir a molestarla.

—H-hola Poliusicka-san —dijo nerviosa la maga estelar, esa mujer no eras del todo amable.

— ¿Que quieren? —estaba dispuesta a echar a patadas a esa chica de su casa, pero de pronto algo la detuvo, junto a la maga había una niña que la miraba extrañada.

—Buenos días soy Kalonisse —dijo extendiendo su manito, la pelirrosa confundida acepto el saludo pero sin dejar de mirar extrañada a la niña— creo que estoy aquí por que no recuerdo nada.

— ¿ah? —musitó sorprendida, sobre todo por la razón por la que estaban ahí. La maga estelar olvido su miedo y comenzó a explicarle la situación de la niña, tras analizar un poco a la pequeña pelirrosa, Polyuska se rindió a examinarla— bien pasen —ambas obedecieron, al entrar la niña se acomodó en una cama mientras la rubia las miraba desde la puerta. Después de unos minutos de inspección la maga se levanto y suspiró.

— ¿Q-que tiene? —preguntó nerviosa pero no obtuvo respuesta— ¿puede quitar el hechizo? —pero seguía sin obtener respuesta, estaba lista para seguir lanzando preguntas sin embargo se detuvo al ver la cara de confusión de la maga.

—Esta niña no tiene ningún hechizo —solo esa afirmación provoco un pequeño silencio— no sé que es, pero ella no tiene acceso a memorias, según lo que vi cuando la examine tenemos dos opciones —la rubia miraba expectante a ambas pelirrosas— la primera es que, es como si no fuera ella, sino alguien que se transformó en ella y solo tiene acceso a los recuerdos que ese alguien conoce, a pesar de ser poco probable sigue siendo una opción —el rosto de la anciana se tiño de preocupación y confusión— la segunda opción es que, más bien como si algo en ella misma le impidiera ver todo sobre su vida, es como si algo dentro de ella la obligara a permanecer dormida.

—Eso suena extraño —murmuró Lucy analizándola las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

—Parece que no puedo saber la razón por la que no recuerda —mirando pensativa a la niña que se levantaba de la cama para coger la mano de Lucy— pero cualquier cosa que sea, esto no es algo que pasa naturalmente es algo que seguramente alguien esta induciendo en la niña —las mió confundida y frunciendo las cejas— ¡¿que hacen todavía aquí?! ¡Largo! —la rubia salió corriendo con la niña volando atrás de ella.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Eso fue lo que dijo —suspiró al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba metida en algo complicado— creo que alguien la dejo en esa cueva y le impide recuperar sus recuerdos —murmuró pensativa.

—Si eso es así lo más seguro es que vuelvan por ella —Gray no estaba muy feliz por ello, pero parecía lo más lógico, si alguien le prohibía recordar era por algo— "espero estar equivocado" —pensó preocupado.

—No creo, si fuese así, ya lo habría hecho —dijo Erza mirando seriamente a todos los presentes— quizás la quieren muerta… —todos quedaron sorprendidos, no era una buena opción—por eso no la han buscado, no deben saber que esta viva.

—Eso suena lógico —Gildarts comenzó a ponerse más serio que de costumbre— pero solo con esta información no tenemos mucho donde apoyarnos, será mejor investigar —pensativo frunció las cejas mientras miraba atentamente la mesa— Erza —dijo llamando la atención de esta— podrías contactarte con Jerall, podría ser que él sepa algo — Titania no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mencionar al mago.

—Entonces la situación de Kalo-chan es más complicada de lo que parece —la maga de agua estaba extrañamente seria— Juvia cree que debemos estar atentos a todo lo que recuerde Kalo-chan y estar atentos a que nada le pase.

—Para eso no debemos dejarla sola —concluyó Gray— pero ahora mismo esta sola.

—Juvia va a verla —la peliazul se paró y camino a la entrada del gremio donde se había ido Kalonisse minutos antes.

—Hay algo más—dijo extrañamente Natsu, captando la atención de todos. En un principio no sabía si era necesario hablar sobre eso, pero no perdía nada contándolo— ocurrió esta mañana, comenzó a balbucear algo de una llave que no se debía abrir y no debía cambiar nada, pero parece la llave abrió algo que se debía cerrar, también menciono a su papá y mamá —dijo mirando el techo— además me entere que su magia no solo es de fuego , como la de Romeo y Macao —tras una pausa miró a Gray— su magia es como la del pervertido.

— ¿No dijiste que era de fuego? —pregunto confusa Erza.

—Si pero dijo algo de "Fire Make", le da formas al fuego que crea —dijo mientras se acomodaba para terminar de comer el almuerzo que el castaño interrumpió.

—Pero lo que realmente importa es eso de la llave, puede ser que ella sea una llave —dijo pensativo el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail— creo que iré a ver al maestro —dijo al pararse y dejar a los magos confusos.

—Una llave ¿eh? —la pelirroja estaba preocupada y se notaba— esto suena cada vez más extraño.

— ¿Lucy tu como es que no sabias nada? —era extraño si la maga vivía con ellos como no se entero de algo que ocurrió es mañana, más aun cuando hablamos de magia de fuego, debía estar atenta o el idiota podría terminar quemando su casa.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

**Flash back**

Esa mañana durante el desayuno estaba Happy hablando con Kalonisse sobre peces, pero el Exceed para divertirse un rato comenzó a contarles cosas vergonzosas de sus amigos. Les contó sobre unos supuestos problemas digestivos de Lucy, también de cuando Lissana le decía a Natsu que serian novios, además de hablar de otras cosas. Los chicos le alegaban al gato para que dejaran de decir ese tipo de cosas, estaban ruborizados, no estaba siendo bueno con ellos contando las cosas entre ridículas y vergonzosas de su pasado. La niña al ver a sus amigos tan apenados se paro de pronto para tratar de salvarlos de las indiscreciones de Happy.

— ¿Me muestran su magia? —propuso sonriendo, realmente fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió para aligerar el ambiente.

—Si claro —contestaron todos extrañados a la repentina petición de Kalo.

—Lucy-san primero —dijo mientras se sentaba, para poder admirar bien la magia de la chica, por que por otro lado era la única magia que aun no conocía, sabia más o menos de que se trataba pero en ningún momento los había visto, a diferencia que al resto del gremio, que por entretenerla solían prestarle su magia como juguetes

—Esta bien —se acomodó para poder invocar a sus espíritus— puerta de la virgen, yo te abro, ¡Virgo! Puerta del canino, yo te abro, ¡Nicola! —aparecieron frente a ella, Virgo y Plue— bien Kalo-chan ella es… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un repentino brillo, después que se aclaró aparecieron varias figuras que sorprendieron a todos— ¡Chicos! —exclamó sorprendida la maga, aunque seguramente estaban utilizando su propia magia para estar en aquel lugar, o si no ella estaría algo agotada. Aunque solo aparecieron los espíritus del zodiaco elíptico.

—Ven que es verdad —dijo Virgo rompiendo el silencio que había entre los presentes— la princesa tiene una hija— Lucy se ruborizó ante tal afirmación, sus amigos solo se burlaron de ella, mientras reían— con el joven Natsu —el nombrado escupió el té que estaba tomando, sorprendido y algo sonrojado, tosió fuertemente mientras le tocaba a Lucy reír y burlarse.

— ¡Ella no es mi hija! —casi gritó el Dragon Slayer apuntando a Kalonisse. Tratando no solo de aclarar la situación sino de salvarse de las miradas enojadas de ciertos espíritus.

—Tampoco es hija mía —dijo algo más calmada— ella es…

— ¡sorprendente Lucy-san! —la pelirrosa interrumpió la explicación de la rubia para expresar su admiración— ¡son muchos! —comenzó a ver fijamente a cada uno— ¿tus los controlas a todos? —la maga asintió— ¡es increíble! —su vista se fijo en un espíritu un tanto extraño— ¡una sirena! —gritó emocionada mientras corría hacia ella— ¿Por qué sale de la tasa de té de Lucy-san?

—Necesita agua para poder aparecer en este mundo —dijo calmadamente Virgo— princesa yo fui la que les dije que estaba a cargo de una niña juntó al joven Natsu, ¿me va a castigar?

— ¡No! —exclamó la maga ante las extrañas peticiones de Virgo— no importa que le hayas dicho pero por ultimo debiste explicarles la situación completa.

—Nos debes una explicación Lucy —dijo seriamente Loke— ¿Quién es esta mocosa? —estaba molesto, muy molesto, por que tenia SU Lucy que cuidar a una completa desconocida.

—La encontramos hace una semana en una misión, perdió la memoria, solo sabe su nombre y que sus padres son magos y viven en Fiore cerca de la costa —aclaró molesto el pelirrosa por la forma en que llamo el espíritu a la niña— y no se llama mocosa, su nombre es Kalonisse.

—A mi no me importa su nombre —dijo molesto el espíritu— solo porque demonios tiene que cuidarla Lucy —no tenia nada en contra de la niña, solo estaba algo celoso de que la cuidara Lucy con Natsu.

—Yo… —murmuró triste la niña— es culpa mía… —dijo entres sollozos— discúlpenme… yo… no… quería molestar... —la niña comenzó a llorar, la mayor parte de los espíritus se sintieron mal por haberse enojado con la niña. Natsu solo se limito a regalarles una furiosa mirada, mientras se ponía a la altura de la pelirrosa para abrazarla, ella solo escondía su cabeza en el cuello de él.

— ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! —les gritó Lucy a sus espíritus— es solo una niña, que no recuerda nada, no tiene a sus padres cerca —estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer llorara a Kalo-chan?— ¿no les da vergüenza comportarse así?

—Ella no es tu responsabilidad —dijo Aquario molesta— no eres su madre.

—No, no lo soy, pero estoy a cargo de ella —se defendió la rubia— ¿que clase de persona dejaría a una niña perdida y sola, botada?

— ¿Pero nadie más podía hacerse cargo de ella? —cuestiono Loke

—Perdón… —volvió a murmurar la niña, mientras se alejaba de los brazos protectores de Natsu— yo… tengo miedo —todos se sorprendieron, eso no tenia que ver ¿o si?— no recuerdo nada, y me duele aquí, cuando intento recordar —puso sus manitos en su cabeza— no quiero molestar a Lucy-san pero yo ya la quiero, igual que a Natsu-san y Happy-nii, me siento solita sin ellos, y creo que… yo… —seguía sollozando y sorbiéndose la nariz— ellos me prometieron, encontrar a mis papás y cuidarme y… y… ¡yo confió en ellos! —dijo mientras unas lagrimas más gruesas corrían por sus hermosos ojos chocolate— no les hare daño, no quiero que ellos estén tristes —miró al suelo de reojo— no quiero que dejen de sonreír por mi culpa… —los espíritus que cuestionaron la decisión de Lucy, ahora se odiaban por hacer llorar a la niña— si Lucy-san no es feliz con migo yo… me iré… —dijo sorprendiendo a todos— me iré y buscare a mis papás solita, no quiero molestar a nadie, perdón… —volvió a llorar, pero antes de salir corriendo algo la derribo, más bien alguien. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado por el impacto y vio al Exceed y Plue abrazándola.

—Kalo… —decía llorando el Exceed— no te vayas aye…

—Pun… pun… —el espíritu también estaba triste.

—Gracias Kalo-chan —dijo Lucy conmovida por las buenas intenciones de la niña— pero a pesar de que a ellos no le agrade mi decisión yo lo prometí ¿recuerdas? —la rubia se acercó a la niña, que todavía estaba en el suelo con Happy y Plue sobre ella. Acaricio sus rebeldes mechones rosas mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Además no solo esta Lucy —dijo el mago de fuego acercándose a la niña— yo también estoy aquí —una gran sonrisa se poso en su rostro, haciendo que la niña le devolviera el gesto.

—Le debes una disculpa —dijo Scorpio a su novia— la niña esta sola, Lucy es una buena muchacha al cuidar de ella

—Si… —dijo avergonzada la peliazul, había olvidado que estaba su novio con ella— lo siento Kalonisse.

—Tu también —dijo Capricornio— no es justo que por tus celos trates mal a una amiga de la señorita, recuerda que tu deber es protegerla, no interferir en sus decisiones.

—Disculpa Kalo-chan pero me enoje un poco —dijo sacándose los lentes para disculparse mirando a la niña a los ojos.

—Esta bien —dijo sonriendo— ustedes quieren a Lucy-san y la cuidan — la niña se puso de pie— "para que las sonrisas no se borren del rostro de las personas que queremos haríamos cualquier cosa", papá me dijo algo así una vez —los espíritus la miraron extrañados, tenían entendido que no recordaba nada— a veces recuerdo cosas pero no sé si es así.

—Bien si todo esta arreglado —el Dragon Slayer se paro— ¿continuemos?

—Si — Lucy se puso frente a sus espíritus— estábamos mostrándole nuestra magia a Kalo-chan ¿me ayudan?

—Un gusto preciosa —Loke dio un paso al frente— soy Leo, el espíritu del león, pero puedes llamarme Loke. Mi magia consiste en este anillo, se llama regalus—luego de hacer una reverencia desapareció.

—Yo soy capricornio, el espíritu de la cabra —desapareció.

— Yo soy Aquario, el espíritu del agua, mi magia consiste en manejar el agua, un gusto Kalo —dijo mientras sonreía y desaparecía.

—Yo soy Aries, soy el espíritu del carnero, mi magia consiste en mi lana—le dedico un a sonrisa y desapareció

—Yo soy Taurus, soy un espíritu del toro y lucho con mi hacha —mientras le mostraba su hacha desapareció.

—Yo soy Sagitarius soy el espíritu de sagitario y lucho con mis flechas —dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Yo soy Scorpio, el espíritu del escorpión y mi magia consiste en manejar la arena —también desapareció con una sonrisa.

—Kalo-hime a mi ya me conoce, soy Virgo, el espíritu de la virgen y mi poder consiste en excavar —desapareció.

—Yo soy Cáncer, el espíritu del cangrejo, mi poder consiste en mis tijeras, ebi —desapareció.

—Somos Gemi y Mini, los espíritus gemelos, nosotros podemos tomar la forma de nuestro oponente y copiar su magia y recuerdos —estaban a punto de desaparecer.

—Un momento —murmuro la maga— chicos transfórmense en Kalo-chan —los gemelos tomaron posición pero no lo lograron miraron confundidos a Lucy— bueno no importa —los espíritus al igual que el resto solo volvieron al mundo estelar— ahora solo queda Plue él es un espíritu de compañía, y es muy tierno —dijo abrazando a su espíritu— puerta yo te cierro —el espíritu volvió al mundo estelar— bien ya les mostré mi magia les toca a ustedes.

—Yo voy —dijo Happy sacando sus alas— mira Kalo yo puedo volar —el Exceed comenzó a volar por toda la casa, sin fijarse en su camino.

—Es genial Happy-nii —dijo la niña mientras aplaudía— ¡cuidado! —gritó de pronto.

— ¿Qué? —el gato chocó con una pared, aturdido voló hasta la mesa para luego caer encima de ella, manchando de paso a Lucy que quedo con los restos de comida en la cara, pelo y cuerpo.

—Ah… —la maga suspiró resignada ante el desastre de la maga— me iré a bañar —dijo levantándose de la mesa y llevando sus cosas al cuarto de baño— chicos no hagan un desastre mientras yo no este.

—Claro —respondieron los tres a la vez.

— ¿Que hacemos ahora? —preguntó Happy.

— ¿Natsu-san por que no me muestras tu magia? —dijo una vez hubo recogido junto a los chicos el desastre que había.

—Esta bien pero cuidado —envolvió su mano con fuego.

—Natsu es un Dragon Slayer el con su magia modifica su cuerpo para obtener las habilidades de un dragón —le explicó el gato a la niña, esta acercó su mano al fuego del chico— cuidado te puedes quemar —pero la niña metió la mano dentro la llama del chico y la sacó con fuego en su mano, fuego que le comenzó a dar forma— ¿Qué haces? —miraron incrédulos lo que hacía la niña.

—Me gusta tu magia es como la mía —dijo sonriendo entonces con dificultad la llama comenzó a adquirir una forma determinada— Fire Make: Key —entonces la llama terminó con una forma de llave algo extraña mientras la vista de la niña se perdía en la llama que crecía, mientras los ojos de la niña cambiaban de chocolate a oscuro, pero de pronto la llama desapareció y ella volvió a sus ojos naturales— llave… la llave... papá y mamá... la llave no debe abrir… nada cambiar… la llave… puerta cerrar… yo… yo… — los ojos de la niña comenzaron a ponerse llorosos— Natsu-san no recuerdo —se aferró a la bufanda del chico mientras lloraba.

—N-no llores… —no sabia como manejar la situación— si Lucy te ve así seguro se enoja— trataba de consolar a la niña pero ese no era su fuerte, él la hacía reír y la cuidaba— mira ya sé, si no lloras practicaremos con tu magia ¿esta bien?

— ¿Seguro? —dijo secándose las lagrimas para luego mirar ilusionada al chico.

—Claro, seguro —le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

—Si, será una maga fuerte para protegerlos a todos —la niña sonreía mientras se secaba las lágrimas y ponía en pose de pelea.

—Vamos a entrenar ¡aye!

**Fin Flash Back**

…

Cuando la maga de agua se separo de sus amigos para ver a la niña la encontró hacienda algo muy extraño, estaba cavando un agujero en la tierra mientras prendía fuego en unos palitos en el mismo.

—Kalo-chan –dijo la maga de agua al ver que la niña estaba jugando con tierra- ¿que haces?

—Un funeral —la solemnidad y seriedad de la niña la sorprendieron— mi mariposa murió.

— ¿Donde la encontraste? —la pelirrosa apuntó a una roca frente al gremio— ¿Juvia te puede ayudar?

—Claro, necesitaremos flores —Juvia se alejó un poco y corto unas flores amarillas— bien ahora continuaremos con el funeral.

…

En el mundo estelar los espíritus estelares de cierta rubia decidieron hacer una reunión sobre la nueva condición de su dueña. Tener una "hija" complicaba las cosas por lo menos para ellos.

— ¿Y bien que haremos? —preguntó por decima vez Loke, llevaban un rato discutiendo sobre la decisión de Lucy, pero todavía no se ponían de acuerdo sobre que decisión tomar.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer —dijo Capricornio— cumplir las ordenes de la señorita.

—Eso esta claro pero el problema es Kalo —volvió a explicar Leo— no podemos ignorar esta decisión de casi criar a esa niña, necesitamos decidir que hacer con respecto a ella.

—Nada, si no es hija de Lucy no tenemos ningún deber con ella —dijo Aquario, un poco apática.

—Eso es un error —Scorpio era el único que se atrevía a contradecir a la sirena— si Lucy quiere proteger a esa niña, nuestro deber es cumplir su deseo y protegerla.

—Pero no es nada de ella —replicó la peliazul.

—Aun así, cuando luchamos para proteger el gremio, luchamos para protegerlo por que Lucy así lo desea —intervino nuevamente Loke— y si ella desea que cuidemos a la niña debemos hacerlo.

—Bien entonces la decisión esta tomada, ebi

—Así es —reafirmo Capricornio.

…

Gildarts luego de alejarse de los chicos fue de inmediato a la oficina del maestro y lo encontró hablando con la primera. Entró algo preocupado, era notorio que lago estaba mal y Macarov sabia más o menos que era.

—Necesito hablar maestro —el maestro y la primera se sentaron en sillas frente al mago— supongo que sabes de que se trata.

—Kalonisse —dijo el anciano— Polyuska hablo conmigo, se lo complicada que es la situación.

—Hay algo más que me preocupa viejo —el mago suspiró— Natsu me contó que en la mañana la niña comenzó a decir algunas cosas de una llave que no debía ser ocupada y que nada debía cambiar, también dijo que la llave abrió algo que se debía cerrar, además de mencionar a sus papás, hay algo extraño en ese recuerdo.

—Algo paso para que la niña no recuerde nada —intervino Mavis— seguramente ella misma no conoce su vida, pero si tomamos eso de la llave.

—Puede que ella sea la llave y al ser ocupada y cerrada se borraron sus recuerdos —continuo el castaño— también pensé en eso, realmente todos pensamos en eso.

—Hay que vigilarla —dijo Macarov mirando la ventana.

—Juvia esta con ella, quedamos en que no podía estar sola —dijo mirando a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail— pero esa precaución no será suficiente, mañana saldré a buscar información, además mañana los chicos se van a otra misión.

—Parece que la situación de la niña es más complicada de lo que parece —dijo el maestro llamando la atención del mago— llame a todos los gremio del país por si conocían a una niña con esa características, ya que nos dijeron que sus padres son magos, pero nada, nadie conoce o a oído hablar de una niña con esa descripciones.

—Eso significa que o sus padres no son de ningún gremio o son de un gremio oscuro —la primera se estaba poniendo seria— pero esa niña no tiene ninguna aura de maldad, ella es solo cariño y amor.

—También me contacte con todos los magos de confianza, que no pertenecen al gremio además de los magos de este gremio—se levanto de la silla y se paro junto a la ventana— desde que apareció les pedí si podían a averiguar algo, pero nada, solo quedan unas dos o tres ciudades costeras en las que no se ha preguntado nada, y el resto de Fiore esta totalmente descartado.

—Parece que esto se pone cada vez más complicado —Gildarts después de un pesado suspiro— ¿que haremos maestro?

…

Después que se fue Gildarts los magos guardaron silencio, hasta que llegó Mira con la comida del Mago S, pero como este no estaba solo la dejó en la mesa. Tras otro momento de silencio se quedaron mirando.

— ¿Qué haremos? —dijo Gray rompiendo el silencio

— ¿Cómo que "que haremos"? —cuestiono Lucy confundida.

—No sabemos nada de Kalo y algo me da mal presentimiento —dijo seriamente el pelinegro— necesitamos planear algo.

—Eres idiota —soltó el mago de fuego— ¿no es obvio?

—Natsu tiene razón gray —dijo confiada Erza haremos lo que hacemos en Fairy Tail.

—Enfrentar de frente todo y luchar —dijo sonriendo el mago de hielo.

—Hay algo más —la maga de espíritus estelares miro fijamente a Natsu, quien solo sonrió al entender a su amiga— ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro — dijo mientras ponía su brazo en los hombros de su amiga.

— ¿Claro que? –inquirió Gray— oye no somos adivinos como ustedes.

—No todos hablamos mirándonos a los ojos —la pelirroja también estaba confundida.

—Lo que pasa es que como son pareja se entienden a miraditas —dijo divertido el Exceed.

— ¡Happy! —gritaron ambos ruborizados en diferente medidas, provocando la risa de todos en la mesa.

—Esta bien ¿pero de que hablan? —preguntó Gray calmando su risa.

…

— ¿Ser fuerte? — preguntó Juvia algo extrañada— juvia no entiende.

—Ustedes son muy buenos conmigo y yo los quiero a todos —dijo la niña que estaba acostada mirando el cielo.

— ¿Pero para que ser fuerte? —realmente no entendía muy bien a que se refería la niña.

—Para luchar —bueno esa era obvio pero seguía sin responder su pregunta.

— ¿Para que? —Juvia parecía cada vez más confundida.

—Eso es obvio —la niña era todo un misterio.

…

—Bien entonces ¿que haremos? —preguntaron los hermanos Gemi y Mini.

— ¿No es obvio? —los chicos negaron confundidos.

…

—Haremos lo que debemos —miró decidido a los presentes— aunque sea temporalmente Kalo es otra de nuestras niñas.

—Así que, así será —afirmo Gildarts.

—Así es —el maestro volvió su vista al bosque.

…

—Somos Fairy Tail —dijo Natsu animado— haremos lo que hacemos siempre.

…

—Quiero ser fuerte para protegerlos a todos —explicaba Kalonisse mientras hacia gestos divertidos— también para cuidar siempre esas sonrisas en su rostro.

…

—Proteger y cuidar, eso haremos —dijo Loke— a Lucy, y a Kalo.

…

—Protegeremos y cuidaremos a nuestra pequeña Kalonisse —dijo el maestro dando por cerrada la discusión.

…

—Como somos de Fairy Tail haremos lo el gremio hace —dijo Lucy apoyando a su compañero— cuidaremos y protegeremos a nuestra pequeña _nakama._

…

—Que así sea — dijeron diferentes personas en diferentes lugares, pero con un mismo objetivo sellar una nueva misión.

…

**Iris-chan les trae otro capitulo para ustedes, pero no pudo cumplir lo que había dicho en el capitulo anterior (ha estado muy ocupada). Quiero explicar que me costó un poco poder hacer un POV de una niña de tres años, así que pensé que su mente seria un mar de divagaciones y reiteración de nombres, espero me haya que dado bien, pero de todas formas espero que les guste y le dejen algún comentario, sugerencia o critica a Iris-chan le agradara. Ahora a agradecer por los Review.**

**Bakuinu-kun me alegra mucho que te guste, e Iris-chan cree no todas tus suposiciones están mal, pero no te diré cual si o cual no wuajajajaja…cof…cof… me atore con chocolate.**

**Tsuki-sama perdón por no subir antes el capi, peo estoy en ultimo año de escuela y me tienen hasta el cuello de tareas. Iris-chan se disculpa.**

**Gabe-chan me alegro que te guste e iris-chan también nota que esos tres tienen algo en común… pero no podría decir que, en serio no podría…. Wajajajaja… cof… cof…**

**Wardox-kun lamento la confusión pero me alegra que te guste **** y aquí esta la conti.**

**Neko no me-sama a iris-chan también le encanta Kalo-chan y te aseguro que vendrán momentos Nalu, el villano saldrá en el prox cap (o eso espero). Además en este capi agregue un recuerdo más largo para ti 3**

**Nalu-chan iris-chan comprende la confusión de los sexos, pero no importa, con respecto a los hermanos , en este capitula notaras que Kalo-chan dice "nii-can y nii-chan" eso no es un error de hecho tiene tres hermanos, ( se lo explico aquí por qué no saldrá más a futuro en este fic), además eso de la muerte de Natsu o Lucy, yo no podría hacerlo me dolería mucho.. Waaaaa… me puse a llorar de solo pensarlo… snif… snif…**

**Lucy H-san a Iris-chan le hace feliz saber que le gusto la historia, espero que le sigua gustando.**

**Argin-chan me alegra que le guste el cap y entiendo lo de los exámenes estoy en las mismas, además a Iris-chan tambéis le gusta lo rara que se pone Erza y… ¿no iba a ser un mensaje corto?, pero no importa se agradece igual.**

**Quiero explicar algo, Iris-chan suele ser tímida pero en estos agradecimientos de Review me puse más extrovertida, por que chocolate y café no son buena idea, mala idea, así si los perturbe mentalmente ¡Iris-chan se disculpa!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Familia perdida

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 5: Familia perdida

—Que así sea — dijeron diferentes personas en diferentes lugares, pero con un mismo objetivo sellar una nueva misión.

…

Llegaba un nuevo día a Magnolia y con él una nueva misión para el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Estaban todos reunidos en la estación de trenes esperando su transporte para la ciudad Verbena, donde debían atrapar a un gremio oscuro que estaba secuestrado niñas de entre tres a cinco años, a pesar de no ser una misión del todo difícil tenía ciertas complicaciones, sobretodo por que Kalonisse cumplía las características de las victimas del gremio, pero ni Lucy ni Happy participarían en la misión ellos se encargarían de cuidar a la pequeña pelirrosa y buscar a sus padres, dejando así libre de preocupaciones a los demás chicos. El trayecto a la ciudad fue más o menos relajado, tomando en cuenta que dos de los integrantes del equipo tenían poca resistencia a los transportes, aunque uno más que otro. Aun así su conversación giraba en torno a sus propia misión y a ciertos datos que le había dado el maestro ayer por la tarde entre estos que había contactado con medio Fiore para encontrar a los padres de la niña sin ningún resultando, quedando solo tres lugares en donde buscar, entre esos Verbena. Tras unas angustiantes doce horas de viaje el Dragon Slayer besaba el piso, prometiéndose, como tanta veces, no volver jamás a subir a esas cosas con ruedas. Una vez encontraron posada para pasar la noche, durmieron lo más tranquilamente posible para a la mañana siguiente cumplir sus respectivas misiones. Cuando amaneció ya estaban de pie y listos para el trabajo dividiéndose para cumplir sus tareas. Gray, Erza y Natsu fueron a hablar con el alcalde para conseguir más información sobre el gremio oscuro, en cambio Lucy, Happy y Kalonisse fueron a preguntar casa por casa si conocían a la niña.

…

El grupo de Erza, estaba de camino a la alcaldía cuando vieron a un tipo que llevaba a una niña desmayada en brazos, los chicos lo intentaron detener para preguntar por la niña, pero el tipo al verlos corrió aun más rápido, lo que levanto de inmediato sospechas en los magos. Como era de esperarse no se demoraron ni diez segundos en inmovilizar al sujeto y a la niña. Los llevaron a ambos al doctor más cercano, quien les dijo que la niña había sido dormida con magia, y que a el tipo no lo conocía. Los magos para asegurarse decidieron llevar a la niña y al sujeto a la alcaldía con ellos. Una vez llegaron al lugar, los atendieron de inmediato, pasando a la oficina del alcalde quien les agradeció su rápida aparición y que salvaran a su nieta, pues la niña resulto ser la nieta del alcalde. Después de que se llevaran al mago a una celda anti magia y que el anciano calmara sus lloriqueos, pudieron por fin comenzar a hablar sobre su misión. La cosa era que desde una semana habían estado desapareciendo las niñas, entre tres y cinco años, pensaron que era responsabilidad de un gremio oscuro que estaba entre esta ciudad y Clemátide, una ciudad más al interior del país. El gremio era de poca monta, casi no tenían miembros fuertes, además de permanecer la mayor parte del año inactivo, pero era la única pista que tenían, sin embargo el tipo que acaban de atrapar era sin duda un miembro de aquel gremio.

—Y bien… —la pelirroja no tenia mucha paciencia y ese anciano se estaba dando demasiadas vueltas— ¿Cómo se llama el gremio?

—Su nombre es… —dijo en un tono enigmático— no me acuerdo — los magos casi se caen de sus asientos por la repentina confesión— pero no se preocupen —restándole importancia al asunto— mi secretaria de seguro sabrá —tocó una especie de intercomunicador y con las mejillas rojas, y la expresión de un pervertido— Yami-chan, por favor dime como se llama el gremio oscuro del que sospechamos —dijo con un tono dulce y acaramelado.

—_Señor, el nombre es Torch Grey —_respondió una voz sensual por el intercomunicador_— por favor deje de buscar escusas para molestarme._

—Torch Grey… —murmuró pensativo Gray— nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

—Por eso les digo que es un gremio casi insignificante —dijo como si nada el anciano.

— ¿Dónde esta? —preguntó Erza.

—Esta a dos horas de aquí, al oeste, el edificio parece una mansión abandonada —el alcalde estaba recuperando la compostura, mientras los magos se levantaban para retirarse.

—Una cosa más… —dijo Natsu volteándose— ¿Qué pasó con las niñas que fueron secuestradas?

—Todavía no han sido devueltas —el alcalde estaba serió y preocupado.

—Entonces será una misión de rescate —afirmó el Dragon Slayer mientras se retiraban.

…

La rubia estaba comprando el almuerzo para ella y sus amigos, tras horas buscando inútilmente a alguien que conociera a la niña. Habían puesto avisos en los mercados sobre la niña, preguntado a los guardias de la ciudad pero nada, esa niña no había estado viviendo ahí nunca, lo tenían por seguro, pero no perdían nada con intentar.

—Lucy-san estoy cansada —dijo la niña cuando la maga volvió con los almuerzos— ¿tenemos que seguir caminando?

—Debemos encontrar a tus padres Kalo-chan —la maga se sentó junto a la pelirrosa— ven Happy, aquí esta tu pescado.

—Gracias Lucy —el Exceed se sentó sobre la mesa, y apenas mordió su pescado, lagrimitas de felicidad comenzaron a bañar sus ojos— ¡Aye!

—Esta muy bueno —murmuró sorprendida la rubia— con lo barato que costo, no esperaba algo tan rico.

—Sih eshta muhy buhenho… —dijo alegre la niña mientras masticaba.

— ¿Lucy cuanto seguiremos buscando? —preguntó el Exceed azul— ¿aye?

—Bueno solo nos queda revisar el lado sur- —mientras hacía gestos son el tenedor— así que… —se quedo mirando a la nada mientras calculaba— terminaremos cerca de las ocho…

— ¡Las ocho! —exclamaron a niña y el gato, mientras golpeaban la mesa.

— P-perho… —la pelirrosa tragó— si recién son las dos.

—Lo que pasa es que el lado sur es el más grande de la ciudad — tomó un trago de su jugo— seguramente nos demoraremos más, en preguntar por las casas, pegar los avisos en los negocios.

—No quiero… —sollozó Kalonisse rendida sobre la mesa.

—Yo tampoco… aye… —sollozó también Happy en la misma posición que la niña.

…

Los chicos ya estaban cerca del gremio Torch Grey, cuando fueron emboscados por unos magos, que ni siquiera pusieron contar hasta dos y ya estaban medios muertos en el suelo amarrados. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se toparon con la misma clase de debiluchos que realmente no valió la pena caminar durante dos horas para cinco minutos de lucha. Las niñas estaban encerradas todas juntas en una especie de celda, cuando las sacaron muchas lloraban.

—Graci…as —decía una pequeña peliazul, mientras rascaba sus ojos— yo… tenia… miedo…

—Esta bien las llevaremos con sus padres, tranquilas —dijo Erza con instinto de hermana mayor, abrazando a las niñas— su one-chan las ayudara —los magos sudaron nerviosos ante el cambio tan radical que había sufrido su compañera de equipo.

— ¿Saben por qué están aquí? —preguntó Gray al mirar a todas las niñas, tratando de ignorar a la Titania tierna.

—No —respondió una niña de cinco años de cabello morado— pero parece que buscaban a una niña —la niña estaba bastante más calmada que el resto.

— ¿No dijeron nada de esa niña? —preguntó Natsu asiendo un gran esfuerzo por no tiritar, la pelirroja se veía espeluznante.

—Dijeron que podía ocupar magia —respondió una niña.

—Si, si magia de fuego —respondió otra, mientras que los magos se miraban preocupados pensando en una niña en especifico.

—Creo que había algo más… —murmuró una niña alejada.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto —dijo otra— nos revisaron los hombros, por si teníamos algún lunar…

—Si un lunar… ¡en forma de estrella! —los magos se miraron aterrados, necesitaban interrogar a algún tipo para que les diera más información.

—Gray, Natsu —llamó la Titania— llamen a la guardia del lugar, yo interrogare a algunos tipos —dijo mientras agarraba a unos tipos de la camisa y los arrastraba a un cuarto. Había recuperado su faceta violente, por lo que los magos se preguntaban cual faceta daba más miedo, la violenta o la tierna.

—S-si —contestaron nerviosos los dos chicos compadeciendo a esos pobres sujetos por el interrogatorio de la Titania.

—Yo llamare —dijo el alquimista de hielo mientras se apartaba un poco y sacaba una lacrima de comunicación— ¿halo?

— _¿Hola? —_contesto una voz seria al otro lado de la línea_._

—Hola, soy Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail —dijo el mago algo fastidiado por los griteríos de las niñas— estamos con en el gremio —giró a ver el porqué de tanto alboroto, y vio a Natsu haciendo el payaso para evitar que las niñas lloraran.

—_Oh claro, ¿encontraron a las niñas? —_preguntó esperanzado el hombre.

—Por supuesto, están todas a salva y sanas —Gray estaba más animado, ya deseaba ir a jugar con las niñas y su amigo— necesitamos que movilicen a los del gremio y a las niñas. Los esperaremos aquí.

—_Si, por supuesto —_dijo rebosante de alegría_— le enviaremos vehículos para traer a los del gremio y movilizarlos a ustedes y las niñas—_la voz se fue haciendo más lejana, pero se alcanzó a escuchar un_— ¡las niñas están bien! —_junto a una ovaciona al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, ahora a esperar —se dijo a si mismo mientras avanzaba para entretener las niñas como su compañero.

…

La maga estelar seguía caminado por las calles de Verbena, ya eran casi las ocho y había buscado por toda la ciudad, estaban cansados de caminar todo el día sin ningún resultado. Entraron a una tienda para comprar algunos jugos, cuando solo por si el caso, le preguntó al encargado de la tienda si conocía a una niña con las características de Kalonisse.

—Sabe señorita no le entendí bien la descripción de la niña —la maga estaba tan cansada que balbuceo algo que parecía una descripción, así que no estaba dispuesta a volver a intentar describir a la pelirrosa.

—Es ella —dijo simplemente señalando a la niña que hablaba alegremente con el gato— Kalo-chan ven un momento —al llamado de la rubia la pequeña maga corrió.

— ¡Aquí estoy Lucy-san! —dijo sonriendo— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Ella es Kalonisse —dijo tomando los hombros de la niña— ¿no sabe si alguien la ha estado buscando? —el señor se tomo el mentón pensativo para luego, correr a la parte trasera de la tienda y regresar.

—Tome —dijo el señor pasándole una hoja a la rubia— lo vino a dejar el otro día un joven alto de cabellera naranja, en la hoja esta todos los datos de donde ubicarlo, puede quedársela.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó feliz la maga mientras abrazaba al señor— chicos vamos a la posada —dieron media vuelta y se fueron, tomando tranquilamente su jugo.

—A ver… —murmuró la maga mientras leía la hoja— "se busca a una niña de tres años, de cabello rosa algo rebelde, ojos chocolate, además de saber usar magia de fuego, otro rasgo distintivo es un lunar en forma de estrella en su hombro derecho, cualquier noticia estoy en el hotel Venus, en la ciudad de Cólquico, preguntar por Ludwig Bürchner" —la rubia miraba confundida la hoja— hay algo raro aquí, debo hablar con los chicos —ese tal "Ludwig" no le daba buena vibra.

…

Llevaban un tiempo esperando los vehículos que los trasportarían de vuelta a la ciudad, pero aun no aprecian y tampoco lo hacía Erza que seguía "interrogando" a los podres tipos de Torch Grey, aunque ellos sabían que ella no los interrogaba sino más bien los torturaba, pobres tipos definitivamente no querían estar en su lugar, por nada del mundo. Se estaban cansando de entretener a esas niñas un tanto melosas. Gray les hacía figuritas de hielo para que se entretuvieran y Natsu… bueno Natsu era amado e idolatrado por las niñas, jugaba a las escondidas, las tomaba en brazos para luego lanzarlas al aire y tomarlas nuevamente, corría tras de ellas diciendo ser un dragón que se las iba a comer si las encontraba y cuando los atrapaba les hacía cosquillas, hasta que las niñas suplicaban que parara, a pesar que la mayor parte de estos juegos los utilizaba para hacer reír a Kalonisse, daban buen resultado con el resto de la niñas, aunque tenían menos energía que la pelirrosa. Tenia talento cuidando niños, no solo porque él tenía una excelente conexión con su niño interior sino también porque le agradaban los pequeños y sus risas.

Pasaron aproximadamente media hora desde que el mago de hielo llamó a la guardia de la ciudad y recién los divisaban por el bosque, el problema era que la pelirroja seguía con su interrogatorio. Las niñas ya estaban acomodadas en los vehículos, para llevarlas a la ciudad, los criminales también estaban listos, solo faltaba que saliera la Titania con los podres desgraciados sin suerte, que había escogido para "interrogar". Al fin aparecieron los tipos que faltaban del gremio y la maga S para todos juntos regresar a Verbena, la maga volvió a ser la chica tierna que adora a los niños y con instinto de hermana mayor, al ver esa cambio de actitud los chicos se volvieron preguntar que Erza daba más miedo, la violenta o la tierna, la tierna por votación unánime. Los magos estaban de vuelta en la posada, pensaban partir la mañana siguiente para Magnolia.

—Bien, pidamos comida y esperemos a Lucy —sentenció Erza mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre unos cojines.

—Claro, pero antes —dijo Gray repitiendo la acción de la maga— cuéntanos como te fue en la tortura.

—Interrogatorio — se apresuró a corregir el Dragon Slayer, ante la mirada molesta y amenazante de la maga.

—Esta bien… —se incorporó sobre los cojines, olvidando el pequeño "error" de su compañero, por ahora— me dijeron que hace unos días un tipo llegó al gremio prometiéndoles una gran cantidad de dinero si encontraban a una niña de tres años, de cabello rosa, ojos café, que usaba magia de fuego, y además tenía un lunar en forma de estrella en el hombro derecho.

— ¿Pero por qué entonces secuestraron a todas esas niñas? —preguntó confundido el alquimista.

—Los idiotas, pensaron que era fácil cambiarle, el color de pelo u ojos a una niña, por eso no se fijaron en estas cosas a la hora de coger a la niña.

— ¿Pero la magia? —cuestionó el pelirrosa— no se puede engañar con la magia, es difícil ocultar el poder mágico.

—Si pero podían fingir no tener o negarse a mostrar que tipo de magia usaba —tras un momento en silencio suspiró— por eso la única información en que confiaban era en el lunar. Además parece que el tipo no tenía mucho dinero para escoger a un gremio más poderoso.

— ¿No te dijeron nada del tipo? —volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

…

La maga estelar estaba cansada de caminar todo el día, además de traerá Kalonisse en brazos y a Happy en la cabeza, los dos bien dormidos y ella aguantando su cansancio sin tener a nadie que la llevara, a decir verdad ya extrañaba a los chicos, seguramente si hubiera estado con ellos Erza cargaría a la niña, Gray al Exceed y Natsu a ella, si seguramente Natsu la cargaría y le haría algún comentario sobre su peso o alguno medio pervertido y medio inocente, de esos que solo él sabía hacer, seguramente ella se sonrojaría y el lindo gato azul se dedicaría a aumentar ese sonrojo, lo extrañaba, el idiota la hacía sonreír, la divertía, le entregaba su preciado calor. Lucy no podía creer que realmente había estado pensando en su casi compañero de departamento todo el trayecto, y es que ya estaba frente a la habitación que compartía con los chicos, dio un pesado suspiro, para animarse a entrar. Una vez dentro la escena la conmovió, estaba todos durmiendo apozados unos en otros, frente a una mesa llena de comido intacta, a lo mejor la estaban esperando, ¡pero vaya! Si ni quiera faltaba una miga, eso quería decir que el mago hiperactivo que tenía por amigo se resistió a comer… o lo obligaron a resistirse. Definitivamente le gustaba más pensar que él quería comer con ella por eso la espero, pero mejor no pensar de esa forma o seguramente se sonrojaría dejó a la niña recostada a la pared con Happy sobre ella.

—Lucy… —escuchó murmurar al mago en sueños, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse— tus bragas tienen conejitos… —agregó murmurando con una cara de burla que enfureció a la maga, impidiendo que se resistiera la idea de tirarle un zapato, del susto por el golpe se despertó— ¿Qué… pero que pasó? —dijo mientras se paraba asustado.

—Ups… creo que se me soltó —dijo inocentemente la rubia mientras ponía una de sus manos tapándose la boca. Recibiendo una mirada molesta de su mejor amigo.

— ¡lo hiciste a propósito! —gritó el pelirrosa apuntando a la chica acusadoramente— ¡no es posible que se te cayera si estas en la puerta!

—Oh señor Dragoneel, es tan cruel conmigo —dijo Lucy fingiendo estar ofendida y triste, mientras el chico caminaba hacia ella— ¡Erza, Natsu esta comportándose como un pervertido!

—No creas… —el Dragon Slayer miró a la maga con toda la intención de vengarse— no creas que eso te a…

— ¿Qué no lo va a que? —preguntó Erza amenazante mientras el mago de hielo miraba divertido— responde Dragoneel.

—yo… —el mencionado comenzó a correr por la habitación para evitar la paliza, mientras Lucy tenia una cara que decía claramente "gané", Gray y Happy moría de la risa y Kalonisse miraba preocupada a "Natsu-san".

Después de un rato de persecuciones Kalonisse "empezó a llorar porque tenia hambre", claro que de verdad fingió que lloraba para salvar al chico cosa que todos notaron menos la mujer con vocación de hermana mayor que de inmediato olvido todo para cubrir las necesidades básicas de su linda hermanita. Pero ni en la mesa se quedaron en paz, por debajo de la mesa el mago de fuego le cobraba a la rubia el zapato en la cara, pero claro ella tampoco se quedaba tras, era una especie de juego extraño donde solo los dos involucrados parecían entenderse.

—Natsu, dame la ensalada —pidió la maga estelar.

—Claro, toma —le extendió una fuente con sopa recién calentada, cortesía de él mismo, la maga al tocar la fuente por poco le da vuelta sobre la mesa.

—Cuidado Dragoneel… —murmuró la maga dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa— Erza podrías decirle a Natsu que deje de tocarme las piernas por debajo de la mesa —dijo la maga mientras fingía estar nerviosa y sonrojada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó el mencionado mientras apuntaba a la rubia— ¡es mentira! —se excusó— ¿Por qué razón me interesaría tocar la pierna de Lucy? —a pesar de que no fue como él lo planeo su frase tubo resultado, Erza al pensar en la razón, enrojeció quedándose en su propio mundo.

— ¿Lucy-san, Natsu-san? —preguntó sonrojada la niña, todos pusieron sus ojos en la niña— ¿son novios? —su inocente pregunta trajo diferentes reacciones, Happy y Gray comenzaron a molestarlos, Erza le daba extraños consejos, y los chicos agacharon la cabeza entre sonrojados y vencidos, si los había derrotado una niña de tres años— porque si son novios, son una pareja extraña y linda, así como Juvia-nee y Gray-nii —dijo llena de ilusión e inocencia provocando que ahora el centro de atención fuera un algo sonrojado Gray.

— ¿Cómo les fue con los padres de Kalo? —gritó el alquimista para zafarse de una incomoda platica con sus amigos.

—En la ciudad no viven —dijo la rubia abordando de inmediato el tema— pero encontramos algo —su seriedad y preocupación llamaron la atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué encontraron? —cuestiono de inmediato la Titania.

—Esto… —dijo mientras mostraba la hoja que le dio el vendedor, los chicos la leyeron pausadamente— me parece algo extraño…

—A mi también —la rubia miró al Dragon Slayer con sorpresa, estaba demasiado serio— eso es lo mismo que dijeron en el gremio oscuro —la rubia lo miró con preocupación y abriendo los ojos muy sorprendida.

—Así es, tenían que atrapar a una niña de cabello rosa ojos chocolate, maga de fuego, con un lunar en el hombro en forma de estrella, una niña de no más de tres años —Erza estaba preocupada, todos estaban preocupados.

—Eso es lo mismo que sale en el papel, aye —el Exceed miró confundidos como todos intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

— ¿Quién esta buscando a Kalo-chan? —preguntó Lucy refiriéndose a los del gremio.

—Un tipo que apodaron "The Door"—dijo seriamente la pelirroja.

—Quizás ellos conozcan a mis papás… —menciono con inocencia la chica.

—Mejor hablamos mañana —agregó el pelirrosa— ¡ahora sigamos comiendo! —dijo mirando a la niña que esbozaba una sonrisa.

— ¡Si! —dijeron todos al unísono.

…

Era de mañana y nuestros magos por fin llegaban al gremio para informar sobre la misión al maestro. La encargada de hacer esto era Erza, mientras el resto se dedicaba a comer y pelear. El maestro no había tomado muy bien la ideas de que dos sujetos buscaran a la niña pero, como sabían poco de la niña perdida, lo mejor sería buscar al sujeto que ponía por ultimo su dirección, pero esa misión sería muy complicada si fuera Kalonisse, así que acordaron dejarla con los únicos padres medios responsables que estaban en el gremio, Bisca y Alzack. Mientras que ellos discutían los últimos detalles de la misión, el resto pasaba un buen momento en el gremio.

—Aquí esta su comida chicos —dijo una sonriente Mirajene— ¿no les molesta que me quede con ustedes? —pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a Lucy.

—A Juvia no le molesta —se apresuró a decir la maga de agua mientras miraba a sus otros compañeros de mesa, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Kalonisse, Wendy, Happy, Charlie, y Romeo— ¿a ustedes le molesta?

—No —respondieron los magos desinteresados.

—Que bien —dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a cada uno de sus amigos.

—Oye Mira —le llamo la atención Natsu— ¿y Gilrdats?

— Se fue cuando llegó Cana —apuntó a la maga que se acercaba a ellos.

—Me dijo que en varios lados del país estaban desapareciendo niñas y que iría a investigar —menciono la castaña mientras se acercaba, pero se paró preocupada al ver como los magos intercambiaban miradas preocupadas— ¿Qué sucede chicos?

—Kalo —la mencionada miró al Dragon Slayer de fuego— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Elfman y Evergreen? —la niña lo miró preocupada pero de inmediata se marcho.

—Juvia esta preocupada —la peli azul se puso nerviosa ante la extraña actuación de sus amigos— Juvia quiere saber que pasa.

—Es Kalo —el pelirrosa estaba molesto y no muchos entendían el por qué— eso malditos buscan a Kalo —afirmó con una mirada llena de furia.

— ¿Cómo que buscan a Kalo? —inquirió preocupada la castaña— ¡explícate Natsu!

—En la misión a la que fuimos, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo —se adelanto a explicar Lucy, mientras afirmaba la mano de su amigo, para evitar que explotara— secuestraron a niñas, habían sido contratados para encontrar a una niña…

—una niña de cabello rosa, ojos chocolate, maga de fuego, de tres años y con un extraño lunar en el hombro derecho —prosiguió Gray— un lunar en forma de estrella.

—No puede ser… —susurró aterrada la albina— es Kalo-chan… —miró a todos los miembros que estaban en esa mesa— Kalo-chan…

— ¡eso desgraciados! —gritó Natsu sin poder contenerse— ¡le ponen una mano encima y los no los dejo volver a caminar! —los ojos penetrantes del chico, no ayudaban a calmar la situación sobre todo cuando inconscientemente un hilo de fuego comenzó a aparecer en su boca— ¡no dejare que se acerquen!

— ¡Basta! —exclamó, la rubia apunto de llorar— todos estamos preocupados Natsu —puso su mano en el brazo del chico, brazo que estaba caliente— no dejaremos que nada le pase —miró firmemente a los ojos del dragón de fuego— ¿recuerdas? —con su mano libre acaricio lentamente la mejilla del chico, hasta que este la miró con una mirada llena de terror, estaba demasiado asustado de que algo le pasara a la niña, en poco tiempo la quería demasiado— prometimos, que esa niña estaría con sus padres y que nada le pasaría y eso haremos —el chico bajo la mirada junto a su temperatura, mientras la maga lo rodeaba con sus brazos, ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos— yo… yo tampoco quiero que algo malo le pase… —Lucy no pudo seguir aguantando las tímidas lagrimas de su rostro.

—Nadie lo permitirá —dijo apareciendo la Titania— hable con el maestro, vamos a buscar a Ludwig pero Kalo se queda, estará mejor cuidada —aseguro la mujer, con una mirada que no aceptaba replicas— nos iremos en dos días, hasta entonces nadie podrá tomar una misión, deben estar todos en el gremio para cuidar a la niña.

—Esas son muchas precauciones —comentó preocupada la maga de viento— Kalo-chan esta en un gran peligro…

— ¿Quién es Ludwig? —preguntó la maga de agua— Juvia nunca lo había escuchado.

—Es un tipo que puso un aviso sobre la niña, aparentemente la esta buscando —respondió Erza

—No confió en ese tipo —todos miraron a Lucy preocupados— si realmente conoce o sabe algo de Kalo-chan ¿Por qué no puso el nombre de la niña en el anuncio? —nadie se había percatado de ese detalle, de ese preocupante detalle.

—Entonces Kalo no va… —dijo Natsu ya más calmado— vamos Happy —dijo saliendo del gremio sin importarle los reclamos de nadie.

…

La niña cuando le pidieron que se marchara fue de inmediato a ver a Elfman y Evergreen quienes estaban discutiendo, la niña se divertía viendo esas discusiones de esos dos, y ella contribuía a aumentarlas, esta así discutiendo animadamente cuando se acercó Mirajene, les dijo que tenia un aviso importante, que mientras tanto la niña iba a jugar con Lissana, pero a la niña no le gusto mucho esa idea.

—Vamos Kalo-chan —suplicó la albina que convirtió su cuerpo en el de un caballo par llevar a la niña, pero ya estaba cansada— déjame descansar un poquito.

—Sip —dijo mientras se bajaba y sentaba junto a la maga— Li-nee esta cansada —la quedo mirando preocupada, le caía bien la albina solo había un pequeño detalle— ¿a quien buscas? —dijo al notar que la chica miraba a todo el gremio.

—A Natsu —respondió la maga simplemente, mientras seguía su tarea— ¿no lo has visto?

— ¿Por qué lo buscas? —la niña miraba molesta a la albina.

—Porque quiero a Natsu —simplemente dijo— sabes… yo amo a Natsu —su mirada soñadora se topo con el seño fruncido de la niña— pero el me mira como a su hermanita.

—Claro que si —respondió la niña inflando las mejillas mientras su cabello se volvía más claro, hasta llegar a un rosa muy pálido, casi amarillo— Natsu-san quiere a Lucy-san —dijo celosa la niña— además el no dejaría a Lucy-san por nada y… y… — la niña resultó ser muy celosa— además también es mio y yo solo lo comparto con papá, nii-chan y one-chan y también mamá —dijo mientras su cabello volvía su color normal.

—Nunca pensé en quitárselo a nadie —dijo sonriente la albina, ahora entendía por qué esa niña actuaba molesta con ella a veces— Natsu, solo tiene ojos para ti y Lucy —miró como la niña olvidaba su enojo y recostaba su cabecita en las piernas de la Strauss menor— "supongo que para ella Natsu, es su papá, Lucy su mamá, su nii-chan es Gray y su One-chan es Erza, ¿pero porqué nombre a Natsu junto con los otros?" —pensó la maga confundida— ¿como es tu papá? —preguntó mientras acariciaba el pelo rebelde de la niña.

—Papá es rubio —dijo entre consiente y no— él es grande y serio, mamá dice que no tengo que decirle papá —la niña comenzó a entrar en un estado de seminconsciencia que preocupo mucho a Lissana— él es serio y le gusta jugar conmigo, pero no se si es papá, no lo sé —los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a volverse acuosos— no recuerdo nada y lo que recuerdo no sé que es… yo… solo intento entender que recuerdo… Lucy-san… quiero a Lucy-san y Natsu-san… —Kalonisse cerró los ojos cayendo aparentemente dormida.

—Eso es preocupante —dijo aun lado de la albina una cabeza azul.

—Levy… —susurró al ver a su compañera parada junto a ella con Gajeel— ¿Qué es preocupante?

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el maestro y Erza? —la maga Take Over, asintió— pues el tipo llamado Ludwig es de cabello naranjo no rubio.

—Pero la mocosa dijo que no sabia si era su padre —habló Gajeel que se esta moviendo a la niña para que despertara.

—Precisamente eso es lo peligroso —dijo la peliazul— si no sabe si ese tipo la conoce o no, nosotros no podríamos saber si no tiene malas intenciones.

—Eso también esta mal, somos dragones —dijo simplemente, pero las caras de las chicas exigían una explicación— podemos oler, además de que nuestro instinto esta muy desarrollado, seguramente Salamander sabrá de inmediato si el tipo tiene malas o buenas intenciones.

—Chico de metal… —murmuró mientras veía como Gajeel estaba moviéndola— déjame dormir pedazo de chatarra o te partiré la cara —volvió a murmurar molesta la niña.

—Habla como Natsu —dijo Erza acercándose al grupo— parece que ese tipo es mala influencia para mi hermanita —realmente la pelirroja tierna daba miedo, era mucho más aterradora.

— ¡No! —gritó mientras se levantaba a defender al Dragon Slayer de fuego— Natsu-san es bueno conmigo y me cuida, no es mala influencia y… y… —la niña buscaba una excusa para su vocabulario— y Gajeel-nii me molesto mientras dormía, por eso le grite.

—Así que tu fuiste… —la Titania se acercó peligrosamente mientras hacía tronar los dedos.

— ¿N-no se han dado cuenta que Kalo-chan habla demasiado bien para tener tres años? —dijo nerviosa Levy intentando salvar al Dragon Slayer de metal— ¿no creen?

—Ahora que lo pienso… —medito por un momento la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué hablas tan bien Kalo-chan? —preguntó la albina.

—Porque papá y mamá hablan bien —respondió como si tuviera mucha lógica— eso creo… —pero de pronto miró a lo lejos a Gray caminando sin camisa, la niña corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo golpeo mientras decía— ¡pervertido ponte ropa! —para agregar más calmada, mientras lo abrazaba— o Erza-nee te matara.

—Esa niña es rara —comento Lissana— es igual a Natsu…

—Demasiado… —afirmaron los presentes.

…

Cerca de la tarde Natsu se llevó a Kalonisse y Happy a algún lado, nadie sabía bien a que, pero no importaba el idiota la cuidaría. Como iban a estar más tiempo separados el mago la llevó a entrenar con magia de fuego, estuvieron casi todo el día entrenando o más bien jugando. Al anochecer llegó Laxus con Bixlow, habían ido a una misión a la ciudad Llantén, una de las dos ciudades por donde no se había buscado a los padres de la niña. Cuando los chicos volvieron del entrenamiento a comer, la niña se lanzó a jugar con los "tarritos" de Bixlow y a obligar a jugar a Laxus, estos no se podían negar, o la furia de un gremio entero que había adoptado a la niña caería sobre ellos, así que jugaron como buenos hermanos mayores, mientras todos disfrutaban de las últimas horas del día.

— ¿Investigaron algo? —preguntó Cana mientras bebía— ya saben sobre Kalo-chan

—Si… —respondió el rubio mientras dejaba escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones— esa niña que tiene energía… —dijo mirando a la niña que dormía plácidamente en las piernas de Lucy.

—Ni que lo digas —apoyó Lissana— jugué cerca de dos horas con Kalo-chan y ella luego se fue a jugar con Natsu el resto del día.

—Es el único con tanta energía —apoyó Erza— esos dos no son personas normales —comentó la pelirroja— ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Por nada… —murmuró nerviosa Lucy —"tu tampoco eres normal"—pensó la rubia, como todos habían pensado— ¿ya pero averiguaron algo?

—Nada… —Laxus no podía creer en la situación que estaba, después de casi matar a toda la ciudad, estaba sentado hablando con sus compañeros como si nada hubiera pasado, lo habían perdonado y no solo eso sino que también aceptado como amigo— buscamos por toda la ciudad pero nada, de paso vacíanos unos tres gremios oscuros y uno de ellos estaba secuestrando niñas, con las mismas características que la niña —miró de reojo a esa mota rosa hiperactiva— como nos avisaron ustedes tuvieron más suerte, pero es extraño todo eso del tal Ludwig.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó seria la pelirroja.

—En la ciudad Cólquico tampoco sabían nada de la niña —soltó el mago.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —pregunto esta vez el dragón de fuego.

—Unos tipos de un gremio no legal —miró de reojo a Erza para hacerla entender a que tipos se refería— están siguiendo una anomalía mágica, y pasaron por esa ciudad. Además ya están enterados de la mocosa, así que investigaron algo pero nada en esa ciudad tampoco están los padres.

— ¿Cuándo le avisaste a Jerall? —preguntó Lucy, con una mirada de "te vi", que provocó una Erza completamente escarlata, rostro incluido.

—E-en Ver-ver-be-na-na —dijo sumamente nerviosa— e-en e-el i-i-in-tero-ga-ga-torio l-lo v-vi —la respiración de la pelirroja se agito por completo, Lucy era la única a la que le contó del episodio del beso con el chico y Erza parecía entender siempre alusiones a ese momento, aunque no fuera así.

—Eso quiere decir que los padres de Kalo-chan no están vivos —dijo seriamente Cana— o no son de Fiore.

—La segunda opción es poco probable —comentó Levy mirando fijamente a la nada— pero la primera es imposible, si los padres de Kalo-chan están muertos por ultimo alguien la hubiera reconocido, pero ni siquiera eso, es como si jamás hubiera existido.

—Genial ahora tenemos a la niña y a la familia perdida —dijo con toda la ironía de su ser el mago de rayos— ¿Qué haremos?

—Por ahora dormir —Lucy se puso de pie— Kalo-chan esta cansada y nosotros también, nadie va a pensar bien así —la mirada de la maga era de suma preocupación— mejor mañanas planeamos algo mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy-chan —Levy se estiró y sonrió.

—Hora de dormir —dijo la primera, ante la sorpresa de todos, no recordaban que estaban con ella— mañana me toca a mi jugar con Kalo-chan.

—Pero maestra solo aquellos del gremio la pueden ver —Erza se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, Mavis agacho la mirada.

— ¡Todos fuera! —gritó con fuerza la primera maestra del gremio— ¡ahora! —el gremio quedo vacío— ¿pero por qué ella me ve? —se preguntó.

**Flash Back**

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la pelirrosa mirando a la primera.

— ¿yo? — la maga de fuego asintió. Realmente nunca se había presentado a la niña.

—Mavis Vellminton —dijo extendiendo la mano— soy la primera maestra del gremio.

—Pareces un hada —le niña acepto el saludo— Mavis-nee… me gusta tu nombre.

—El tuyo también es bonito —la rubia se sentó junto a la Kalonisse.

— ¿Juguemos mañana Mavis-nee? —asintió— bueno entonces nos vemos, ahora quiero ver a Lucy-san —se dio media vuelta y se alejó a saltitos hacia la maga estelar.

**Fin Flash Back**

…

Apenas llegaron al departamento d e la rubia, se arreglaron para dormir de inmediato. Estaban todos en sus respectivas camas, cuando poco a poco les venció el sueño. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando la niña comenzó a sollozar entre sueños, despertando a los dos magos.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Natsu aun medio dormido— ¿estas bien Kalo? —se sentó en la cama de Lucy.

—No lo sé… —la maga estelar se rasgaba los ojos, ella estaba sentada en su cama al otro lado de la niña— acabo de despertar y estaba sollozando, pero parece que ya se le paso —ambos chicos quedaron mirando el rostro sereno de la niña, era alumbrado por la tenue luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana sin cortinas— es hermosa —murmuró la maga mientras acariciaba el rostro pequeño y redondo de la pequeña Kalonisse.

—Es muy frágil —en tono de voz grave y sereno de Natsu, le dieron un vuelco al corazón de Lucy, esa voz lo hacía oírse tan maduro— no permitiré que nada le pase —el mago puso su mano en el rostro suave de la pelirrosa, mientras una sonrisa paternal se dibujaba en su rostro. La rubia quedo sorprendida viendo la expresión de su amigo, él no era Natsu, no el Natsu que conocía, esa faceta de él, no la mostraba siempre y ahora se sentía afortunada por verla, sin darse cuenta su vista se fijo en el muchacho, tornándose una mirada llena de ternura y cariño— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… —dijo mientras volvía a mirar a la niña que dormía junto a ella, entremedio de ambos— no quiero que nada le pase…

—No lo permitiremos… — el mago miró a los ojos de Lucy seguro de si, la chica no evito ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, el la hacia sentir segura y bien— Lucy…

—Claro que no Natsu… —sus miradas seguían chocándose con total confianza, pronunciando sus nombres de manera anhelante, una manera que ninguno conocía, ninguno pensaba que se podía llamar a otra persona de esa manera. Sus rostros se fueron acercando mientras sus ojos se seguían encontrando con ternura y cariño, a escasos centímetros sus rostros sentían el olor y calor del otro, solo un poco más, solo un poco más y ellos…

—Ayuda… —susurró la pelirrosa mientras despertaba asustada— ¿Natsu-san, Lucy-san? —ambos chicos la estaban mirando algo sonrojados y a una distancia prudente el uno del otro.

—Te estabas moviendo mucho y nos preocupamos —se excuso la rubia— ¿Qué te paso?

—Quiero ir al baño… —la maga llevó al baño a la niña mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de si, suspiró. Natsu volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos.

—Lucy… —sonrió al recordar a su amiga, menos mal que Kalo había despertado o él seguramente…— que sueño— el chico nunca se fijo en que ambos estaban en la misma situación, ambos pensaban lo mismo, pero los idiotas nunca se fijaron en que ambos tenían las mismas intenciones.

…

**Iris-chan termino el capitulo, con una pequeña escena Nalu, esta semana he estado más, relajada así que seguramente podre subir los cap más seguido pero no se hagan ilusiones aun nada es seguro. Me gusto este cap, el anterior no me gusto mucho, me costó mucho escribirlo, este no, salía solito, así que espero Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios Iris-chan le haría muy feliz que le dejen algo. Bien ahora les agradeceré por sus Review.**

**Bakuinu-kun como siempre Iris-chan esta feliz de recibir tus Review la llenan de energías y ganas de seguir escribiendo fic para entretenerlos a todos, a demás me encanta que te guste el fic, y les dejo el cap a seis días del anterior **

**Wardox-kun Iris-chan esta feliz de que te guste mi fic ;), además s verdad que Gildarts es un tipo muy genial, y aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero también me dejes un Review**

**Nalu-chan perdón si no entendiste bien lo de los hermanos, te lo explico ahora, tiene tres hermanos dos hombres y una mujer, y eso de juvia yo no le haría mucho caso, ella tiene mucha imaginación, simpre intenta meter sus ideas en la historia pero Iris-chan obliga a sus personajes a seguir lo que quiere y eso es difícil ya que todo el gremio quiere hacer el fic a su manera, (Iris-chan es la única autora que pelea con los personajes) … se me olvidaba este cap te dejara con más dudas muajajajaja XD**

**Tsuki-sama bueno a Iris-chan la hace feliz que le dejen sus Review… además esos de los exámenes es el terror (sobre todo cuando se te olvida estudiar) y el titulo del fic es perdida en el tiempo, así que te puedo adelantar que es del pasado o futuro, pero nada más.**

**Argin-chan Iris-chan quiere saber como son tus Review decentes (curiosidad, curiosidad curiosa), déjame decirte que iris-chan le hacen muy feliz tus comentarios, además la razón por la que llama a ese chico con cabellera rubia papá es muy simple te la diré, él no es el papá pero el hermano mayor de kalo le decía (chantajeaba) que le dijera papá para molestar a su verdadero padre (es celosos con su hija), y a mi también me gusto la escena final, de hecho fue la única que me gusto.**

**Kalo-chiiian Iris-chan casi llora con tu Review precioso que te guste tanto el fic y no puedes hacerle eso a una niña mejor altera sus genes para que nazca con el pelo rosa :D (Es broma) y lo de los hermanos se lo explique a Nalu-chan (a iris-chan le da flojera volver a escribirlo)… Iris-chan se puso roja cuando le dijo linda 0/0**

**H.A.S-san me emociono al leer tus Review a iris-chan le dan ganas de gritar y correr y muchas cosas más, además tus dudas se irán respondiendo con el tiempo, relájate XD.**

**Cavi-dono Iris-chan tiene acosador y le agrádese todo el cariño que me ha demostrado en mis fic, de paso le agradezco el haber comentado todos los que tengo, le responderé a sus tres comentarios juntos:**

**Le agradezco por comentar casi todos los cap de mi fic.**

**Yo también creo que las palabras de Lucy eran sinceras y no dijo nada para hacer sentir mejor a Juvia las dijo por que eran verdad.**

**Le agradezco su devoción, pero no exagere… y la de la foto si es Kalo y Iris-chan la dibujo ¿Cómo quedo?... ah se me olvidaba NO QUIERO A UNA HERMANA VOMO ERZA ELLA DA MIEDO… snif… por favor no…**

**Bien chicos gracias por estos comentarios y tengo un total de ¡35 Review! para celebrarlo Iris-chan les dará una entrevista, responderé a las preguntas más frecuentes, tienen 3 preguntas por Review, el máximo de preguntas que responderé será de 10 a 15, así que aprovechen.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Ludwig Burchner

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 6: Ludwig Bürchner

—Lucy… —sonrió al recordar a su amiga, menos mal que Kalo había despertado o él seguramente…— que sueño— el chico nunca se fijo en que ambos estaban en la misma situación, ambos pensaban lo mismo, pero los idiotas nunca se fijaron en que ambos tenían las mismas intenciones.

…

El sol anunciaba una nueva mañana para el gremio más escandaloso que había existido en Fiore. Listo para otra jornada de trabajo Fairy Tail ya tenía las puertas abiertas listas para recibir a sus escandalosos miembros, habían pasado ya los dos días acordados para que los chicos fueran a ver al tal Ludwig, en el tiempo que esperaban había llegado Gildarts con no muy buenas noticias, atrapo a muchos de los gremios que había estado secuestrando niñas y para preocupación de todos tenían las mismas indicaciones que Torch Grey, atrapar a Kalonisse. Durante ese tiempo también había aparecido cierta carta de cierto gremio ilegal Crime Sorciere para dar noticia que había escuchado los mismos rumores que Gildarts. En el gremio todos estaban ya ocupados con sus tarea, entre ellos un chico de cabellera rosada y sus algo problemáticos compañeros. Estaban ya todos sentados listos para comenzar una nueva misión, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle, Kalonisse.

—Vamos Kalo-chan —suplicaba una maga rubia a los pies de un árbol— baja de ahí.

—No —respondía molesta la niña— ustedes me quieren dejar solita

—Solo será por un día mañana estaremos aquí —trataba de explicarse la maga estelar.

—Déjame bajarla a mi Lucy —pedía por milésima vez Erza— te aseguro que la tratare con cuidado, no sabrá ni que la golpeo.

— ¡No te dejare noquearla! —gritó a la Titania, exasperada— por favor baja de ahí…

—Baja Kalo —pidió el Dragon Slayer— ¿Por qué estas enojada?

—Ustedes me dejan aquí por que soy débil —dijo la niña reprimiendo los sollozos.

—Claro que no —al fin la niña asomaba la cara sorprendida— tu eres fuerte —aseguró el pelirrosa, pero Kalonisse no estaba muy convencida— ¿no es cierto Lucy? —preguntó con una gran y despreocupada sonrisa.

—Es cierto —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a su compañero— tu sabes que este lugar es muy ruidoso y sin Erza aquí seguramente destrozarán el gremio, además necesitan a alguien que los cuide —la niña comenzó a bajar del árbol para ponerse a la altura de los chicos— ¿me puedes hacer un favor? —la pelirrosa asintió— va a ser una misión secreta, que nadie más que tu puede hacer —la pequeña la miró entre desconfiada e ilusionada— ¿cuidarías al gremio mientras no estamos?

— ¿Cuidar al gremio? —preguntó aun no muy confiada de las palabras de sus amigos— ¿yo?

—Claro ¿has estado practicando con el idiota no es cierto? —intervino Gray quien quería largarse pronto, la niña lo miró algo más confiada— ¿entonces por qué no cuidas a esa manada de idiotas por nosotros?

—Pero no debes decirle a nadie —prosiguió Lucy para terminar de cautivar a la niña— es una misión secreta —dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Todavía aquí? —preguntó la niña mirando extrañado a los chicos— váyanse ya que tenemos misiones que cumplir —de despidió de todos con un fugaz beso en la mejilla para entrar corriendo al gremio.

—Bien ahora vamos —dijo la maga estelar para irse, pero notó como Natsu se quedaba mirando fijamente hacia el gremio— estará bien —se acercó a su compañero y puso una mano en su hombro— es fuerte y los chicos no dejara que le pase nada.

—Pero ya la extrañamos —respondieron al mismo tiempo el pelirrosa y el Exceed haciendo un puchero algo tierno.

…

La niña del cabello rosa ingresó corriendo al gremio mientras miraba como inspeccionando a todos lados, de pronto exploto una riña entre Elfman y Cana, una oportunidad para probar que servía para cumplir su nueva misión. Se acercó a ambos chicos para detener lo que ya comenzaba a tomar la mayor parte del gremio, la niña ya exasperada miró intimidantemente a todos y con unas simples palabras dejó a todos callados y tranquilos, solo dijo "cuando llegue Erza-nee los acusaré a todos" para que todos miraran a la niña un tanto asustados.

…

El viaje no duro mucho, por suerte la ciudad estaba cerca. Lamentablemente tuvieron unos inconvenientes antes de que el tren se detuviera, uno de ellos era que a Erza se le extravió una maleta de su "ligero" equipaje, recorrieron todo el tren para dar con la dichosa maleta que para vergüenza de muchos estaba bajo el asiento de la pelirroja. También ocurrió que Natsu le dio por devolver la comida de su estomago, sobre la mitad del pasillo, en fin fue un viaje escandaloso, como de esos que hace tiempo no tenían. Los chicos estaban recién llegando a la ciudad de cólquico, esperaban fuera una visita rápida tenían que aclarar algunas cosas con el tal Ludwig. Una vez almorzados parieron en busca del hotel Venus, cosa muy fácil, era uno de los hoteles más vistosos que existían, todo el mundo lo conocía. El problema se presento cuando se enteraron que el tipo al que fueron a ver no estaba, había salido no hace mucho, pero aviso que se demoraría poco por si recibía visitas.

—Tendremos que esperar —suspiro cansada Lucy— y yo que quería terminar esto rápido.

—Mejor vamos a comer —dijo despreocupadamente el Dragon Slayer— tengo hambre.

—El idiota tiene razón no sacamos nada con esperar aquí —el pelinegro como siempre, comenzó inconscientemente a sacarse la ropa— mejor vamos a comer.

—Gray tu camisa —le susurro la maga estelar.

—Gra-gracias —se rio nerviosamente al ver que la Titania no estaba viéndolo.

—Tienen razón chicos vamos a comer —dijo Erza mientras caminaba al casino del hotel.

— ¡Aye! —exclamaron todos.

…

—Deja de arrojar los barriles Cana-nee —pedía la pequeña pelirrosa— Elfman-nii no le digas hombre a las chicas —la niña corriera dando saltitos por todo el gremio, estaban realmente feliz, todos le obedecían, y nadie sospechaba de su misión secreta— Juvia-nee despierta el gremio no es para dormir —la niña sonreía y todos la miraban entre asustados y divertidos, al fin no era común que una niña mandara a un montón de adultos, bueno quizás no ser un gremio normal traía consecuencias— Mira-nee quiero ramen…

—Pero Kalo-chan hace mucho calor para comer ramen —la niña la miro desafiante— pero si quieres te puedo dar un poco —dijo con una risita nerviosa, esa chica era rara, demasiado incluso para el gremio.

—No quiero un poco… ¡quiero mucho ramen! —dijo mientras hacía un gesto gracioso con las manos— además es mejor con sol, así no se enfría.

—Me parece extraño que aun haga tanto sol… —susurro la albina mientras le servía un jugo a la niña— estamos en invierno y no ha llovido ni una vez.

—Juvia también cree que es extraño —dijo la maga de agua mientras se restregaba sus ojos— ni siquiera hay un día en que el sol no este.

—Pero es mejor que haya sol así podemos jugas todos los días —comento alegre la niña, mirando la puesta del gremio— además si queremos lluvia Juvia-nee nos puede dar un poco ¿cierto?

—A Juvia no le gusta la lluvia —la peliazul miró nostálgicamente el cielo despejado— pero Juvia cree que no es tan malo ver la lluvia de vez en cuando.

—Aquí esta tu ramen Kalo-chan —Mirajane puso frente ala niña una fuente con ramen caliente— espero que te guste.

—claro que si ¡a comer!

…

—Bien estaba delicioso —exclamó contenta la rubia mientras se estiraba en la mesa— ahora iremos a ver a ese sujeto.

—Si, chicos vamos —Erza se puso de pie lista para continuar con su misión— Gray tu pagas.

— ¿Qué? —el chico suspiro agotado, después de todo el no tenia oportunidades para contradecir a la Titania— esta bien, ya los alcanzo —mientras los demás salían del lugar, él se quedo para sacar dinero de su billetera y pagar a la mesera que sonreía— "se le deben acalambrar las mejillas" —pensó mientras se retiraba, esa pobre mesera no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. Camino hasta encontrar a sus amigos frente a recepción— ¿paso algo? —preguntó al ver que ninguno se movía de su posición.

—Le mandaron a avisar al sujeto que queríamos verlo —dijo Lucy mientras miraba al ascensor que se abría.

—El señor Bürchner los esta esperando —dijo un hombre alto vestido como los demás empleados del Hotel— síganme por favor —el sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia al ascensor, una vez todos adentro las puertas del elevador se cerraron, luego de unos tediosos minutos llegaron a la habitación— Señor Bürchner aquí están sus visitas —mientras tocaba la puerta.

— ¡la puerta esta abierta! — se escucho desde la habitación, los chicos de Fairy Tail pasaron y el empleado del hotel se retiro. Esperaron en una sala hasta que apareció un sujeto de largo cabello naranjo, estaba vestido con una playera azul y unos pantalones negros, él se en uno de los sillones de la sala— siéntense —invitó a sentarse a los chicos al ver que ellos seguían de pie, ellos obedecieron. Durante unos minutos un molesto silencio se formo en la sala, mientras el sujeto los analizaba de pie a cabeza— ¡Bien! —incorporándose en el sillón— ¿a que vinieron?

—Desde hace una semana han estado desapareciendo niñas en todo el país —comenzó a relatar la pelirroja, bastante seria— nosotros logramos interceptar a varios de los responsables, eran gremios oscuros, que por casualidad habían recibido la orden de atrapar a una niña con las mismas características que usted publico —dijo pasándole el anuncio que le habían pasado hace días a Lucy— me podría decir que relación tiene usted en todo esto —ordenó la pelirroja mientras miraba seriamente a él sujeto, quien agacho la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Yo sé que sucede… —murmuro, aun con la cabeza gacha— la niña que yo busco es muy especial, tiene una especie de llave que es capaz de abrir varias clases de puertas, él problema es que ese poder la mantiene atrapada aquí —los chicos miraron confundidos a el tipo— mi nombre es Ludwig Bürchner y esa niña es mi hermana.

— ¿Hermana? —preguntó confundido Natsu, él no se parecía en nada a Kalo, ni siquiera olía como Kalo.

—Así es nuestros padres fallecieron no hace mucho, nosotros vivíamos ocultos en una ciudad costera de aquí —prosiguió con una gran tristeza el tipo.

— ¿Ocultos? —preguntó sin entender nada la rubia— ¿Por qué Vivian ocultos?

—El poder de mi hermana nos obligaba a mantenerla siempre a salvo del peligro, encerrados en nuestro refugio —a pesar que era notorio el dolor en la voz del tipo, había algo que no entendían.

— ¿Y como termino esa niña perdida y siendo buscada por criminales? —intervino Gray, a quien algo no le cuadraba.

—Hace unas semanas nos encontraron —dijo sorprendiendo a todos— logramos hacer que ella huyera, abrió una puerta a otro lugar y cruzó por ella.

—No entiendo como creo una puerta a otro lugar, el aviso dice que usa magia de fuego —interrogo de manera amenazante la Titania.

—Ocupa dos tipos de magia, la de fuego y la de las puertas, ella abre una especie de puerta dimensional que le permite moverse de un lugar a otro, pero no puede activarla por si sola, aun no lo sabe —el tipo suspiró mientras miraba la ventana— una vez que escapo, enfrentamos a los sujetos que nos atacaron, pero lo único que conseguimos fue… —unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del sujeto a la vez que se presionaba la cara con las manos— lo único que conseguimos fue una masacre… ¡mataron a todos! —dijo ya victima del llanto— yo no se como sobreviví, solo recuerdo haber despertado junto a los cuerpos de mis padres y hermanos, solo me queda ella —escucho como sonaron pasos por la habitación, levanto la vista y vio como sus visitas se retiraban— el sujeto que nos atacó se hacia llamar "The Door", por favor ayúdenme a buscar a mi hermana Fairy Tail…

—Si la encontramos la mantendremos a salvo —dijo fríamente Erza para luego marcharse.

—Así que la niña esta en Fairy Tail ¿Quién esperaría tal causalidad? —murmuró cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.

…

La maestra Mavis miraba distraídamente a la ventana, llevaba un buen tiempo distraída, había algo que realmente la preocupaba, era precisamente la pequeña Kalonisse. Supuestamente nadie que no fuera del gremio podría verla, pero esa pelirrosa la veía, oía e incluso la tocaba, la maestra no podía sacar de su mente a esa niña, no entendía como era eso posible, solo quedaba que ella fuera parte del gremio o solo era especial.

**Flash Back**

—Mavis-nee —gritaba la niña mientras corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos— vamos a jugar.

—Esta bien… —se bajo del árbol donde contemplaba su amado gremio— ¿Qué hacemos Kalo?

—mmm… no sé… —hiso una pose pensativa, para luego comenzar a dar saltitos—juguemos a "tu las traes"

— ¿"tu las traes"? —preguntó la primera, no conocía el juego y si alguna vez lo jugo ya lo olvido.

—Si es fácil, yo te toco y digo "tú las traes", entonces tú tienes que perseguirme para tocarme y decir "tú las traes" —explicaba con gesto exagerados— cuando nos cansemos dejamos de jugar.

…

—Me canse Mavis-nee —dijo la niña apoyándose en un árbol, llevaban horas jugando sin parar— descansemos un poco ¿si?

—Esta bien —se sentó junto a Kalonisse— oye Kalo ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —la niña sintió a la vez se recostaba en el suelo— ¿eres parte de Fairy Tail?

—Nop —la pelirrosa, volvió a caer en ese estado de seminconsciencia— mamá dice que estamos muy pequeños para decidir pertenecer a algún gremio.

— ¿Kalo estas bien? —preguntó algo asustada la maestra, pero la niña no respondía.

—Solo cuando seamos grandes podemos tomar esa decisión

— ¿Kalo me escuchas? —Mavis comenzó a sacudir a la niña asustada, no solo no respondía si no que su color de ojos cambiaba.

—A los diez años podre decidir a que gremio quiero unirme —continuo con voz monótona— mamá dice que mi nii-san esta en un gremio…

— ¡Kalo! —gritaba ya la primera asustada.

— ¿vamos a comer algo Mavis-nee? —dijo de repente la niña olvidando completamente que estaban hablando— ¿Mavis-nee? —preguntó algo confundida— te ves preocupada…

—No es nada, vamos a comer algo… —susurró dispuesta a entrar a comer y analizar mejor la situación.

**Fin Flash Back**

Recordaba ese día y cada vez más se convencía que a esa niña la envolvían muchos misterios. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percato que ya no quedaba casi nadie en el gremio, pero al estar casi sola, algo le sorprendió, Charlie miraba preocupada la entrada del gremio.

— ¿Sucede algo? —la Exceed se veía notablemente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en días

—Nada… —dijo no muy convencida mientras seguía contemplando— solo un mal presentimiento…

— ¿Otra visión? —pregunto preocupada, las visiones de Charlie nunca eran de algo positivo.

—No solo fue una pesadilla —no le gustaba hablar de sus sueños, sentía que si hablará de ellos se harían realidad

—Puedes contarme, a mi también hay algo que me preocupa —miró como la gatita se acomodaba frente a ella.

—La he tenido durante un tiempo —suspiro tratando de recordar desde hace cuanto tenia esos sueños— empezaron una semana después de que llegó la niña— miró con preocupación la puerta que se abría y cerraba por el viento— se ve una puerta grande y a una niña siendo absorbida por ella, también se ve el gremio devastado, también a Natsu y Lucy luchando contra unos tipos. De la nada aparecen dos tipos uno cubierto con rapas blancas y otro vestido de azul, saltan buscando algo, entonces aparece esa puerta y todos desaparecimos en ella, cuando vuelco a ver todo esta blanco y solo se escucha un grito de dolor —la gata estaba tensa, sudaba, ese sueño la asechaba, y no podía parar de recordarlo.

—Kalonisse, ella esta envuelta en misterio —dijo mirando a la nada— tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿Algo? —preguntó preocupada

—Esa niña no es de esta época —sentenció Mavis.

…

Los muchachos estaban esperando el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Magnolia, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, ya estaba de noche, y aun tenían la sensación de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, tras varios minutos, o quizás fueron horas en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, envueltos en sus propias cavilaciones. Cuando el tren llegó lo abordaron como autómatas.

—Ese tipo no es hermano se Kalo —aseguró el Dragon Slayer llamando la atención de todos— los olores de los hermanos se parecen, como Mira con Lissana y Elfman, pero el no parecía nada de Kalo.

—Pero podría ser que no fuese su hermano biológico —Erza trataba de abordar todas las posibilidades— si fuese así su olor no tendría que parecerse.

—Pero ese tipo no era de fiar —Natsu trataba de decir las cosas rápido antes que el tren comenzara a moverse— su olor era sospechoso, además tiene malas intenciones.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestiono Gray, sin camisa ni pantalones.

—Instinto… Plgh … —respondió justo cuando el tren comenzó su camino y rendido por las nauseas apoyando su cabeza en Erza.

—De todas formas tampoco me daba buena impresión —continuo la pelirroja acomodando a su compañero— si realmente le preocupara tanto no abría dicho todo lo que nos dijo.

—Eso es cierto — dijo nerviosamente Lucy mientras cubría a un Gray sin bóxer— no me parece confiable alguien que hable así de su vida solo porque si, además tampoco nos dijo el nombre de su supuesta hermana.

—Gracias Lucy —susurró el pelinegro ya vestido, desordenado pero vestido— si ese tipo no es de fiar —aseguro al alquimista.

…

En la casa de dos magos de Fairy Tail dormían tranquilos, hasta que en la noche se escucho un leve sollozo, en la habitación donde dormían dos niñas. Bisca se levanto preocupada con la pequeña Kalonisse, así que fue a ver como miraba por la ventana cubierta con una de las mantas de la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede Kalo-chan? —dijo al sentarse junto a la niña— ¿no puedes dormir? — la niña la miró por unos segundos para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

—Extraño a Natsu-san y Lucy-san —dijo entre sollozos, aferrándose a la maga— no quiero llorar, pero me siento solita— la peliverde sonrío ante la ternura de la niña.

—No te preocupes estamos aquí contigo —acariciaba la cabecita de la niña, ella realmente parecía la hija de sus amigos— además ellos llegaran mañana, y si duermes antes más rápido llegaran.

— ¿M-me lo prometes? —pregunto suplicante secándose unas lagrimitas traviesas.

—Lo prometo —la pelirrosa abrazo con más fuerte a Bisca para luego acostarse— mañana los volverás a ver

…

La mañana llegó y había una niña que estaba vestida y lista para irse en cualquier momento, a pesar de sus quejas, la obligaron a tomar desayuno antes de ir al gremio. Entre juegos y pataletas, lograron que se quedara en la casa, pues aunque Kalonisse estaba lista ellos aun estaban con pijamas, así trataron de entretenerla lo suficiente. Bisca estaba ya en la puerta de su casa esperando a su esposo, miraba de reojo a la niña que caminaba malhumorada de un lado para otro, esa pelirrosa era tierna y dulce, pero cuando no estaba ni Natsu ni Lucy era tan temible como Erza, recordó como mantuvo a todo el gremio a raya amenazando con acusarlos a la pelirroja, esa niña era especial, divertida pero especial.

— ¿Todavía no nos vamos? —pregunto aburrida la niña.

—Mira ahí viene Alzack — dijo mientras el pelinegro cerraba la casa— bien vamos — partieron todos tranquilos, Azuka trataba de que Kalonisse no corriera de un lugar para otro, y sus padres solo sonreían, quizás seria bueno tener otra hija, pero solo ese pensamiento logro que ambos enrojecieran y miraran fijamente al piso.

El gremio se alzaba frente a ellos y mágicamente la pequeña pelirrosa hiperactiva estaba tranquila, entraron calmadamente, Kalonisse, miraba a todos lados buscando a sus amigos, pero no estaban, desilusionada estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero una voz la detuvo.

— ¿Qué dijiste pervertido? —gritó el Dragon Slayer al alquimista, venían saliendo de la oficina del maestro.

—Lo que escuchaste cerebro de lava —contrataco el pelinegro, la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida y feliz, ahí estaban a quienes tanto extrañaba.

— ¡cállense los dos! —exclamó la pelirroja— no ven que… —fue interrumpida por Lucy que avanzó rápidamente entre ella y sus amigos

— ¿Kalo-chan? —dijo con la felicidad notoria en la voz, Natsu también se adelanto y sonrío feliz, la niña los miro y corío hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

—Natsu-otosan, Lucy-okasan —decía mientras una lagrimitas recorrían su rostro, abrazaba feliz a sus nuevos "padres"— los extrañe mucho —era acariciada por los chicos, que todavía no salían de su asombro, los había llamado mamá y papá, pero de cierta forma se sintieron felices por ese reciente titulo.

—También te extrañamos Kalo —dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la niña.

—Todos se portaron muy bien Lucy-okasan —dijo sonriendo pero de pronto algo llamó su atención— ¿Dónde esta Happy-nii?

— ¡Aye! —contestó el Exceed desde la barra, la pelirrosa corrió a abrazarlo— también te extrañe Kalo —sollozo el gato azul.

…

Mientras Kalo dormía plácidamente en las piernas de su "mamá", el maestro aprovecho para darles un anuncio a todos, pero claro nadie le ponía atención así que Titania tubo que hacer su intervención. Una vez todos se callaron, el maestro comenzó a explicar, que había recibido una carta de Crime Sorciere para avisarles que llegarían un día de esos al gremio, parece que tenían información importante que darles a todos. Aparte de eso, les dijo lo que había pasado en la misión con Ludwig, y que ahora buscarían a "The Door". Sin duda muchas cosas inesperadas ocurrirían en el gremio y no entendían bien como acabaría todo.

…

**Iris-chan esta de vuelta, lamento mucho la demora pero esta ocupada (quienes conozcan el sistema de admisión universitario chileno sabrán que la PSU es de temer), bueno aparte de eso Iris-chan les tubo que dejar un capitulo más corto de lo habitual (para mi 9 paginas lo son), pero espero Iris-chan espera que les gusten y les siembre más dudas. Harían feliz a Iris-chan si le dejan alguna crítica, comentario o sugerencia. Ahora a agradecer Review**

**Majoo-san Iris-chan le agradece por comentar, pero lamentablemente la escena esta prevista para ser interrumpida**

**Bakuinu-kun Iris-chan le agradece por su mensaje, me anima mucho saber que le gusta tanto el fic de Iris-chan (pone cara feliz).**

**Tsuki-sama no puedo decir nada lo siento pero si lo hago romperé con el encanto del fic, pero Iris-chan le agradece por comentar de todas formas.**

**Gabe-chan ¡quiero ver ese ova!, por otra parte Gracias por dejar su Review (el atrasado también XP).**

**Bliis-chan (su nombre es muy largo uf) gracias por su review Iris-chan esta feliz y claro que me puede llamar Iris-chan, de hecho eso es lo que me gusta. **

**Neko no me-sama lamento su batalla con el PC pero eso hace que aprecie más su review, Klao-chan tiene el sueño ligerito.**

**H.A.S-san me ancantan sus review, me llenan de anime y me emociono, ademas a Kalo-chan el gusta más el helado de piña, al niña es rara, pero en fin le doy sus slaudos.**

**Heero-kun gracias por su Review **** espero que alguna de sus dudas sean aclaradas en la entrevista.**

**Cavi-dono gracias por su review y como siempre acosadora personal gracias por todo, además tiene razón esa Kalo-chan es como a los diez años.**

**Nalu-chan gracias por sus review son muy graciosos, además a mi me cae bien Lissana pero no tiene oportunidad con Natsu-sama ¬¬!**

**Argin-chan tus review largos osn muy largos tanto que dan miedo …. Pero a Iris-chan le gustan igual gracias. Y si tengo un libro con nombres de flores para las ciudades**

**Kalo-chiiian bien, no le cambie los genes a sus hijos, y si me suelen decir que tengo como doce años y tengo dieciocho recién cumplidos, y sie s exactamente lo que dijo ninguno d elos dos se fijo que querían hacer lo mismo,**

…

**~Entrevista a Iris cid-chan~**

—**Buenas tardes a todos —dijo una chica entrando en un estudio— mi nombre es Sore y hoy daremos un especial aparte del capitulo de su fic favorito —se paro en medio del escenario— hoy tendremos una entrevista en excluso, con la autora de este fic, bien adelante Iris —pasa al escenario una chica idéntica a la anterior pero más risueña— toma asiento —se sienta en un sofá.**

—**Muchas gracias —se sienta frente a Sore— Iris-chan esta muy feliz por la invitación —sonríe mientras se mueve de un lado hacia otro.**

—**Bien Iris, vamos a comenzar con la entrevista —redoble de tambores— ¿estas lista?**

—**Sore-chan… Iris-chan siempre esta lista —música de suspenso.**

—**Bien comencemos —toma unas tarjetas que están en una mesa junto al sofá.**

— **¿De donde salió esa mesa? —preguntó algo asombrada— no estaba cuando Iris-chan entro.**

—**La magia de la televisión.**

—**No estamos en la televisión.**

—**Comencemos con la entrevista —la animadora tenía una venita en la sien**

—**Pero Iris-chan quiere saber de donde salió —siguió insistiendo inocentemente.**

—**Déjame hacer esta tonta entrevista de una vez —gritó exasperada Sore— tengo que hacer esta estupidez de preguntarte cosas, y además te pones a preguntar cosas sin importancias ¿Cómo quieres que sepa de donde salió la maldita mesa si tú que escribes esto no sabes?**

—**Sore-chan es mala conmigo —se va a sollozar a un rincón.**

—**Bien —suspira cansada— terminemos con esto de una vez.**

—**Esta bien —de pronto esta sentada en el sofá muy clamada.**

—**Primera pregunta —redoble de tambores— ¿Por qué Kalo tiene magia alquimia de fuego? Es de Heero-kun**

— **¿Cómo elegiste las preguntas?**

—**Las metí a una bolsa y las saque al azar —respondió rascándose el brazo— ahora responde.**

—**Primero Iris-chan pensó que su magia sería como la de Romeo y Macao, pero pensó que estaba muy repetido, así que simplemente se me ocurrió que si hay alquimista de huelo también puede haber de fuego**

—**Bien siguiente pregunta —redoble de tambores— ¿algún dio recuperar la memoria kalo? De Argin-chan, Kalo-chiiian y Cavi-dono.**

—**Vaya si que les interesa saber eso, bien lamentablemente Iris-chan no tiene contemplado una recuperación de memoria.**

—**Bien siguiente pregunta —redoble de tambores— ¿Por qué el tipo se llama The Door? De kalo-chiiian y Argin-chan**

—**bien nos es algo que quiera aclarara aun pero Iris-chan supone que puede dar un adelanto —posee pensativa— lo llaman así por que tiene una extraña obsesión a los distintos tipos de magias que abren puertas.**

—**Bien no entendí nada pero no importa, vamos a la siguiente pregunta —redoble de tambores— ¿Cómo se pondrá el gremio cuando sepa la identidad de kalo? De Heero-kun**

—**nunca lo sabrán Muajajaja, no por ahora**

—**no me convenció tu respuesta pero no importa quiero terminar rápido esto— redoble de tambores— ¿Habrá un final Nalu? De Kalo-chiiian**

—**eso todavía no lo decide pero Iris-chan cree que si, implícito o explicito pero habrá.**

— **siguiente —tambores hagan su trabajo— ¿si natsu y lucy, son lo verdaderos padres de kalo, aunque esto aun no lo dices, no Natsu y lucy deberan mostrar alguna coneccion especial con ella? De Heero-kun**

—**bien la coneccion especial ya la tienen e Iris-chan no sabe si son o no los padres de Kalo.**

—**mentirosa en verdad no lo quieres decir, no importa siguente —tambores suenen— ¿Cómo s ete ocurrio la idea del fic? Cavi-dono**

—**no me acuerdo se me ocurrio hace mucho, de hecho el primer capitulo lo teni escrito hace tiempo, pero se que se me ocurrio en el colegio durante una prueba.**

— **¿en es prueba que te dormiste y por suerte te sacaste un mísero cinco? —Iris asiente— vaya contigo ¡siguiente! —tambores— ¿seran que enocntraran a los padres de Kalo? De Cavi-dono**

—**no, ellos nunca se perdieron, fue Kalo la que se perdió**

—**a veces pienso que eres estupisa —suspiró— siguiente — ¿Crime sorciere esta metido en estosto? De Argin-chan **

—**esta metido hast el cuello, pero su aparición tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo cap.**

—**siguiente y ultima —tambores— debe ser una broma —susurrá sorprendida**

—**¿Qué ocurre Sore-chan?**

—**¿quieres ser mi hermana? De Bliis-chan, Kalo-chiiian y Cavi-dono**

—**Tengo tres nuevas hermanas — salta de felicidad— si, si quiero**

—**pero una es tu acosadora oficial**

—**puede ser dos cosas a la vez**

—**una mierda, esto se acaba yo me voy —se apagan las luces y Sore se va, desaparece toda la escenografía, Iris-queda en un espacio en blanco**

—**Bien, estoy sola —toma aire y grita— ¡gracias por leer! **


	7. Crime Sorciere

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 7: Crime Sorciere

Mientras Kalo dormía plácidamente en las piernas de su "mamá", el maestro aprovecho para darles un anuncio a todos, pero claro nadie le ponía atención así que Titania tubo que hacer su intervención. Una vez todos se callaron, el maestro comenzó a explicar, que había recibido una carta de Crime Sorciere para avisarles que llegarían un día de esos al gremio, parece que tenían información importante que darles a todos. Aparte de eso, les dijo lo que había pasado en la misión con Ludwig, y que ahora buscarían a "The Door". Sin duda muchas cosas inesperadas ocurrirían en el gremio y no entendían bien como acabaría todo.

…

El día después de la misión para investigar a Ludwig, decidieron que esperarían a la visita de Crime Sorciere, así mientras tanto intentarían juntar las pistas que tenían hasta entonces. Se reunieron casi todos, pues hubo un grupo que se encargaría de cuidar a Kalonisse y Azuka, ellas no tenían que enterarse de sus problemas. En la reunión estaban todos menos Juvia, Alzack, Bisca y Max., que estaban cuidando a las niñas a la salida del gremio, mientras dentro de el todo comenzaba a tener más forma de cuartel general que de gremio, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la barra, donde Mirajane previamente había instalado una pizarra con la información que se tenia hasta al momento. Después del revuelo inicial por fin dio comienzo a la "junta especial de Fairy Tail" como lo había anunciado la albina la tarde anterior después de la llegada del equipo de Erza.

—Bien como al fin tenemos silencio vamos a hablar de la situación actual —comenzó el maestro observando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail juntos, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención— ¿Dónde está Gildarts? —cuestiono ante la evidente ausencia del mago.

—Maestro él se fue ayer cuando llegaron los chicos dijo tener una misión que hacer —dijo despreocupado Nab, después de todo el mago S era un hombre en quien podían confiar.

—Ese tipo… —murmuró resignado— ¡Bien prosigamos! —volviendo a su animo anterior— como verán según lo que dijo Lenwing.

—Es Ludwig —lo corrigió la albina mayor.

—A quien le importa… —picándose la nariz— como decía, ese tipo dijo ser el hermano mayor de Kalo-chan —al escuchar esto muchos comenzaron a murmurar— ¡Silencio! —gritó el anciano— según él, Kalo-chan tiene puede abrir puertas dimensionales, por ese poder su familia la mantenía oculta, eso explicaría por que nadie la conoce, también dice que un día el sujeto llamado "The Door" los encontró —el maestro se detuvo un poco para tomar aire— supuestamente lograron que Kalo-chan abriera una puerta dimensional a otro lugar, de esta forma ella escapó —volvió a mirar seriamente a todos— les contó a los chicos que después de una lucha con "The Door", todos murieron, es decir los padres y hermanos de Kalo-chan están muertos —terminó de contar el maestro.

—Entonces aunque le entreguemos a Kalo seguirá en peligro —comentó Cana.

—No le entregaremos a Kalo-chan —todos miraron a ala rubia que acababa de dar esa afirmación— si la historia de ese tipo es cierta ¿no es muy raro que nos haya contado la historia nada más conocernos y además que en ningún momento nos haya dicho el nombre de su supuesta hermana? —preguntó Lucy algo angustiada.

—Eso es verdad, además que según Natsu ese tipo no tenía ningún olor parecido a Kalo —prosiguió Gray, ya sin camisa y con el bóxer en la cabeza— y también dijo que su instinto le decía que era no era un buen tipo.

—Gray a mejorado sus habilidades —comentó Happy a Lucy— es capaz de sacarse los bóxer sin quitarse el pantalones —la maga astral asintió sonriendo.

—Si Salamender lo dice yo le creo —los apoyó Gajeel— las habilidades de un Dragon Slayer son muy exactas.

—Eso es verdad —también los apoyo Wendy desde un rincón del gremio— además mientras más fuerte, más desarrolladas son las habilidades de un dragón, no creo que Natsu-san se equivocara.

—Bueno si ese tipo no es de fiar, entonces estamos como en el principio —opinó Lissana desde el otro lado de la barra.

—No estaría tan segura… —interrumpió la primera, avanzó hasta donde estaba Macarov con la pizarra— sabemos, que Kalonisse no es conocida por nadie, eso nos lleva a dos opciones: uno, creerle a Ludwig; dos, esa niña no existe, por lo menos no en nuestro tiempo —tras un momento de silencio, en donde se dedicaron a mirarse entre todos, Mavis prosiguió— y como no le creemos a Ludwig solo nos queda la segunda opción, también tenemos que la niña si tiene un poder especial relacionado con una llave y una puerta, si es verdad que puede abrir puertas a través de las dimensiones, no veo por qué no pueda viajar en el tiempo —esta afirmación provoco todo tipo de comentarios entre el gremio— además a esto le sumamos los recuerdos que nos dice inconscientemente podríamos asegurar que si es así. Por otro lado también esta lo de su misteriosa aparición en una cueva herméticamente sellada, por lo que eso nos dice que ella bien pudo con su poder viajar a ese lugar —prosiguió con sus lógicas deducciones— pero tramando en cuenta que hay varios tipos buscándola podría asegurar que ellos pudieron viajar por la misma "puerta" que ella, de esa forma son los únicos que saben de su existencia, pero no la conocen lo suficiente como para saber su nombre, eso seria lo más lógico o puede que solo haya pasado un tipo por la misma puerta y sea el tal Ludwig es también el que nombrar "The Door" —terminó la maestra dejando a todos dudosos eso tenia mucha lógica, además que si lo explicaba así todo calzaba.

—Eso tiene lógica —dijo Erza bastante seria— pero eso no nos indica que hacer —la mayor parte la miraba confusos— si ella no sabe nada de su propia magia dudo que pueda volver, así que tendríamos que atrapar al o a los tipos que la persiguen para poder saber como abrir de nuevo esa puerta si es que eso se puede hacer.

—Entonces, también esta la opción que Kalo-chan deba quedarse en el gremio ¿no? —preguntó la menor de los Strauss.

—Eso tampoco es problema —dijo Cana sentada con un pie sobre la silla— Kalo ya tiene una familia aquí y si debe quedarse la cuidaremos.

—Como su one-chan la protegeré con la vida —Erza se levanto y con una espada apuntó hacia el frente— nadie la tocara.

—Esta mal —intervino la maga astral con una gran tristeza, todos la miraron preocupados, pero en ese momento notaron como Natsu tenia la vista oculta tras su pelo y no había hablado en ningún momento— ella extraña a sus padres —dijo apretando los puños— puede que llegue a querernos como a su familia, pero siempre sabrá que pertenece a otro lugar —bajo la mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior— aunque yo… yo la quiero mucho… no puedo mantenerla aquí, debe volver a donde pertenece —continuó la maga tratando de ver por lo que realmente le convenía a la niña aun si eso le dolía. De la nada un brazo la abrazo por los hombros, miró hacia su lado sorprendida y se encontró con la gran sonrisa de su compañero.

—Entonces ya sabemos que hacer… —miró decidido a todos sus amigos dentro del gremio— ¡Kalo debe estar donde pertenece, así que hay que buscar la forma de encontrar su hogar! —todo el gremio comenzó a dar gritos de afirmación, pero de pronto se oyó unos aplausos, todos se callaron y miraron a la entrada del gremio.

—Bien si ya tienen tomada su decisión, me preguntaba si nos dejarían ayudar —desde la entrada se vieron tres figuras que se acercaban lentamente hasta ellos— además también tenemos información que darles —se sacaron la capa y vieron a tres magos, uno de cabello azul, otro de cabello negro y uno de cabello rosa. La aparición de este grupo provoco diversas reacciones, un mago de hielo que misteriosamente estaba solo con bóxer, nadie supo en que momento se quito los pantalones y se puso la ropa interior, pero ese mago escupió completamente el agua que estaba en su boca, una maga de cabello escarlata casi se atraganto con un trozo de pastel, que tenia guardado en su armería, Cana de la impresión vertió el contenido de su jarra en el pobre Warren, Levy "inconscientemente" tomó la mano de Gajeel, quien muy disgustado apretó la mano de la pequeña maga, entre otras reacciones algo exageradas.

—Hola chicos —saludo Natsu de lo más normal, provocando que todos se avergonzaran por su reacción— ¿recién llegaron? —preguntó alegre.

—No llegamos antes de que todos se callaran y miraran hacia adelante como viendo a alguien —dijo alegremente una de las integrantes del grupo— solo que los chicos estaban esperando la mejor oportunidad para aparecer —aclaró ganándose unas miraras avergonzadas de sus compañeros.

—Bueno… —dijo Urtear tras fingir un poco de tos— ¿Qué estaban viendo? —pregunto extrañada, entonces los de Fairy Tail recordaron que solo los del gremio podían ver a la maestra por lo que seguramente ellos se perdieron la explicación.

—Eso no importa —aseguró Macarov ganándose una pataleta de la primera— mejor les decimos lo que avanzamos con lo de la niña, pero antes… ¿Cuáles son sus planes?

—La situación es peor de lo que parece —habló Jerall mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Erza, quien se sonrojo de inmediato— así que… ¿Qué les parece una alianza? —el maestro solo sonrío — bien entonces ¿Qué nos tenían que contar?

…

A fuera del gremio estaban los encargados de cuidar a las niñas, los podres no podían seguirle el ritmo de juegos a la pelirrosa, y algo curioso es que cuanto más se emocionaba sus ojos parecían oscurecerse. A pesar que la reunión no había empezado hace mucho estaban realmente cansados, sobretodo por que la niña corría por todos lados, de echo la pobre Azuka ya estaba durmiendo en las piernas de su padre, mientras los otros trataban de contener a la niña.

—Kalo-chan descansemos un rato —pedía el podre de Max que era usado como caballo— estoy cansado.

—Primero llévame a la parte de atrás —la niña se aferro más a el mientras el hombre cumplía su petición— vamos Juvia-nee, Bisca-nee ¡síganme! —gritaba la niña.

—No te preocupes Juvia —dijo la peliverde al ver que la maga de agua de quedaba viendo a su esposo ya su hija— ellos estarán bien, mejor vamos a cuidar a Kalo-chan.

— ¡Apúrense! —las llamó la pelirrosa ya varios metros lejos de ellas

—Ya vamos —dijo la peliverde mientras corrían hacia donde estaban, al llegar vieron a Max tirado en el suelo con Kalonisse sentada su lado.

—Parece que Max-nii se durmió —dijo inocentemente la niña, no sabía que se había desmayado por la fatiga— mejor lo dejó descansar —concluyo la niña que arrastraba a su compañero de juegos caído hasta un árbol— mejor juéguenos a contar historia —corrió hacia ellas y la tomo de las manos para llevarla a sentarse— Juvia-nee empieza.

—Juvia lo intentara —la peliazul se sentó— había una vez un muy lindo delfín que le gustaba nadar por los mares, pero a veces se sentía solito, por que siempre nadaba solito, entonces comenzó a buscar una familia que lo acogiera, para jamás volver a viajar sin compañía —la maga de agua siguió contando el cuento hasta que la pelirrosa entre bostezos le pedía que continuara— entonces el delfín aunque seguía sus viajes solo sabia que siempre tendría un hogar al cual regresar, donde escucharían sus aventuras y lo harían sentir que pertenecía a un lugar… fin —miró a su lado a Kalonisse durmiendo.

— ¿De donde sacaste el cuento? —preguntó sorprendida la vaquera.

—Juvia leyó un cuento que se parecía, pero no se acordaba de todo así que le agregó mucho de su imaginación —explico, mientras acariciaba el largo y rebelde cabello rosa de la maga de fuego.

—Que bien… —murmuró Bisca— "vaya imaginación, al podre delfín le falto poco para ser secuestrado por extraterrestres" —pensó con una sonrisa, al final todos en su familia eran especiales, como lo dijo Juvia en su cuento, "una familia poco convencional".

…

—Vaya así que eso es lo que sucede… —murmuró el peliazul, cuando le terminaron de contar lo que habían deducido— entonces ahora me toca a mi contarles la historia —dijo captando la atención de todos— hace unas semanas detectamos una anomalía mágica —comenzó mientras se enderezaba— empezamos a investigar y descubrimos que se origino en cuatro lugares distintos, el primero fue en una playa, hace un mes, el segundo hace casi tres semanas en una cueva, en tercero hace dos semanas en una montaña y la cuarta hace una semana cerca del límite de Fiore —todos los miraban atentos— cuando comenzamos a ver descubrimos que todas las anomalías tenían un mismo origen y se produjeron en un mismo intervalo de tiempo, pero a juzgar por las fechas de apariciones pensamos que podría haber un error.

—Pero entonces recordamos que uno de esos lugares fue una cueva —dijo mirando seriamente a todos— a cueva donde encontraron a la niña, en un principio teníamos nuestras dudas pero ahora que ustedes lo han dicho podremos asegurar que nuestras suposiciones son correctas —la pelirrosa miró a sus compañeros para que ellos explicaran esa parte.

—Las anomalías corresponden a una grieta en el tiempo —prosiguió Urtear, de paso dejando confundidos a todos— descubrimos que existe una leyenda que es posible hacer una puerta que habrá un pasaje en el tiempo, es decir para viajar en el tiempo, pero esta puerta tiene una cualidad, es muy inestable y necesita una especie de llave que absorbe la energía mágica de su alrededor —se calló un rato como tratando de explicar bien lo que tendría que decir— ahora bien, con esto podemos afirmar que se abrió una puerta y a través de ella viajaron cuatro personas, pero por la inestabilidad de la puerta terminaron en la misma época pero con un margen de error. Y es posible que esa puerta siga abierta.

— ¿Que tiene que ver eso con Kalo-chan? —preguntó Levy, que por cierto seguía con la mano de Gajeel tomada.

—Esa niña es una de las que viajo por la puerta —no fue mucho el asombro que provocó la afirmación— pero además parece ser que la propia energía espiritual de ella varia, creemos que al viajar por el portal quizás terminó por absorber la llave —eso si dejo a todos con la boca abierta— por eso puede que la busquen, además que solo hemos encontrado a dos de los tipos que viajaron por la puerta, uno es Kalo y otro el llamado "The Door", Ludwig Bürchner —aseguró la maga de cabello negro.

— ¿Estas segura que es él? —cuestiono Erza, logrando ganarle a su vergüenza— es decir nosotros lo suponemos pero no podemos afirmar nada.

—Él nos vino a ver —explicó Jerall mirando a la pelirroja, quien solo rehuía de su mirada— nos quería contratar para encontrar a la niña, pero nosotros terminamos tratando de atraparlo, se nos escapo por suerte, no estábamos en un lugar donde pudiéramos movernos libremente.

—Eso quiere decir que hay otro dos tipos a los que temer —el peliazul asintió— esto se complica a cada minuto… —murmuró Mirajane.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde esta la niña? —pregunto Merody dejando a todos sorprendidos— ¿Por qué me miran así?

— ¿No la viste a la entrada? —preguntó asustado el maestro.

—Allí solo estaba un vaquero con una niña durmiendo, a mi me dijeron que Kalo-chan era pelirrosa —dijo tratando de pensar que sucedía, pero vio como Natsu y Lucy salían corriendo del gremio seguidos de Erza, Gray, Happy, Charlie, Wendy, y Mavis, aunque a la ultima no la vio, detrás de ellos fuel resto del gremio seguidos por ellos.

…

— ¡Alzack! —gritó Natsu sacudiendo al tipo, él abrió los ojos perezosamente— ¿Dónde están las demás? —pregunto alterado.

—Fueron a jugar a la parte trasera —respondió sin entender por qué estaban todos tan alterados, pero entonces le paso lo mismo que a sus compañeros, un mal presentimiento. Tomo a su hija y se dirigió hacia donde todo el gremio iba, al llegar se sorprendió.

—N-no… no puede ser… —murmuró aterrada Lucy mientras escondía su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu. Frente a ellos estaba uno de los peores escenarios que hubieran imaginados, estaban Juvia y Bisca tiradas en el suelo maltratadas y amarradas, por otro lado esta Max sobre un charco de sangre, peque realmente les impresionaba era que no estaba Kalonisse por ningún lado. Gray fue corriendo a revisar a Juvia, Alzack dejo a Azuka en brazos de Laki para ir a ver a Bisca, Wendy fue directo hacia Max.

—No se queden ahí parados —dijo Erza muy enfadada— Gajeel, Warren, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow y Cana, vayan a buscar por si encuentran a quienes hicieron esto —dijo apuntando al bosque— Lissana, Jet, Droy, Charlie, Happy y Lili, quiero que busquen a Kalonisse —la Titania estaba muy enojada, apretaba los puños, pero no podía contener su rabia, así que golpeo un árbol lo más suave que pudo.

—Yo también voy —dijo Natsu, enfadado, su mirada era tan intensa que hasta la misma Erza sintió algo de temor— si encuentro a los que hicieron esto… yo… lo hare pagar y me devolverán a Kalo —un hilo de fuego comenzó a salir de su boca, sin contar que todo su cuerpo se envolvió en una delgada pero chispeante capa de fuego.

—No… —la pelirroja estaba tiritando, estaba muy furiosa, además de que jamás había visto al pelirrosa fuera de control— tienes otra cosa que hacer —le dijo mirando a Lucy, que en el momento en que se separo de su amigo, fue a dar con las rodillas al duelo, apretando el pasto con sus puños, mirando al suelo mientras se mordía el labio, de rabia y tristeza— ve con ella —le susurró acercándose, no mucho por el fuego, pero si lo suficiente como para que la escuchara. El chico se calmo como pudo, se acercó a su compañera y la levantó, se alejó del resto, entonces se sentó junto a ella y la escucho llorar mientras lo abrazaba. El maestro que también estaba molesto miró a todos para tomar una decisión.

—Quiero que vayas a buscar a Polyuska —le ordenó a Laki— llévenlos a dentro —dijo apuntando a los heridos— el resto quiero que vayan a buscar por los alrededores, irán en grupo de cuatro, lleven lacrimas de comunicación para reportar apenas tengan alguna pista, se quedaran aquí, Alzack, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy y Crime Sorciere —entraron al gremio a dejar a los heridos y todos se marcharon— esto se complico más de que creíamos… —murmuró el maestro.

—Sera mejor que traigas a Natsu y Lucy —le sugirió Mavis, mientras se sentaba junto al alquimista de hielo— será mejor si estamos todos juntos.

—Ellos necesitan estar solos, será mejor dejarlos —el anciano miró a todos algo preocupado, todo se estaba complicando demasiado.

…

—Estará bien Lucy —dijo el pelirrosa para calmar a su compañera— es fuerte —aseguró convencido, esa niña no se dejaría vencer.

—Lo sé… —se seco sus lagrimas y abrazo con más fuerza a su compañero— debemos ir al gremio, no debí haberme puesto así, esto es importante… —se lamentó mientras apretaba más su puño— me duele que la alejen de mi… —murmuró triste.

—A mi también —la rubia miró sorprendido a su compañero— después de todo a pesar que sabíamos que se debe ir algún día, debe ser a un lugar donde la cuidaran —ambos caminaban abrazados— aunque creo que me agrado ser su padre por un tiempo —en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa triste.

—Apurémonos Natsu —la maga estelar comenzó a correr, siendo seguida de su compañero— hay que encontrar a nuestra hija.

…

—Maestro Juvia despertó —exclamó alegre el mago de hielo— ¿estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿que paso?, ¿te hicieron mucho daño?, Juvia di algo, ¿me escuchas?, ¿puedes hablas? —preguntó casi sin respirar, mientras tomaba la mano de la maga, le revisaba el pulso, veía si tenia fiebre.

—Idiota… —murmuró la pelirroja mientras le regalaba un golpe a su compañero— deja que responda una pregunta a la vez.

—Gracias Gray-sama… —su voz era débil y entre cortada— Juvia esta feliz que se preocupe por ella —se veía cansada y triste, ni siquiera el sonrojo del mago de hielo lograron hacer que se sintiera mejor— aunque… Juvia… no pudo cuidar a Kalo-chan… Juvia le falló a todos… —unas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro sucio de tierra y sangre— mi rival de amor debe estar muy mal…

—No te preocupes Juvia —dijo el pelinegro mientras le secaba una lagrima— solo dinos que ocurrió —Urtear y Merody miraban conmovidas la escena, después de todo una era casi hermana del chico y la otra había presenciado el gran amor que le tenía la peliazul al chico.

—Juvia contara todo… —la chica se levantó lo más que pudo para comenzar a relatar— _lo que ocurrió fue que después de jugar con Kalo-chan Max se desmayó, para entretenerla le conté un cuento, para cuando terminó ella se durmió. Juvia se pudo a conversar con Bisca sobre lo extraña de la situación, entonces a Juvia le comenzó a dar mucho sueño, pero era raro, entonces notamos como estábamos rodeadas de sujetos raros. Max se despertó y trato de protegernos, pero todos estábamos bajo el efecto del hechizo._

— _¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Max a unos de los tipo._

—_Queremos a la mocosa, si la entregan nadie saldrá herido —Juvia se enojo mucho por que jamás entregaría a una persona apreciada a gente mala._

— _¡Eso nunca! —gritó Bisca tan enojada como Juvia, pero esos tipos comenzaron a atacarnos, juvia tenia mucho sueño pero defendió a Kalo-chan como pudo, pero entonces un tipo le enterró algo a Max y comenzó a salir mucha sangre de él, Juvia quería ir a ayudarlo, pero estaba atrapada, fue muy frustrante no poder hacer nada._

—_Juvia-nee —Juvia se asustó mucho cuando Kalo-chan despertó, pero algo raro le pasó, parecía como si estuviera inconsciente, no se si fue impresión de Juvia pero parecía como si el color de ojos y pelo de Kalo-chan cambiara— no se acerquen —dijo ella mientras comenzaba a hacer cosas con fuego. Juvia vio como Bisca caía al suelo, herida, pero Juvia no pudo hacer nada más, sintió como si algo entrara en su cabeza y la apagara, dolió mucho, lo último que vio cuando cayó al piso fue a Kalo-chan protegiéndonos —_terminó su relato con tristes lágrimas.

—Tranquila… —murmuró Gray mientras acariciaba a la maga de agua, que lloraba— no pudieron hacer nada, pero no se preocupen todo estará bien.

— ¿Para qué me quieres Macarov? —Dijo desde la entrada una anciana de cabello rosa, pero de inmediato comprendió que ocurría cuando vio a Wendy esforzándose en salvar a Max— ocúpate de ellas, este lo veré yo —avanzó hasta el rubio mientras la peliazul iba a curar a las chicas.

…

El equipo de Gajeel trato de buscar por la zona a los responsables con la esperanza que no fueran ellos los que se llevaron a la niña. Comenzaron por las posibles vías de escape pero nada, esos tipos habían estudiado el lugar y quizás hasta planearon esto hace días, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que no querían a la pelirrosa para nada bueno y la llevarían con el tal "The Door". Comenzaron a preocuparse cuando se le agotaron las ideas de donde pudieron escapar. Mientras que el equipo de Lissana buscaron en los distintos lugares donde la niña pudo ocultarse después de ser perseguida, claro que esto solo era posible si ella logró escapar, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y ellos debían encontrar a esa niña tan especial, a esa niña que con solo llegar ya había ganado un lugar en el gremio, en sus corazones y para algunos en su hogar. El problema comenzó a aumentar cuando ya ni siquiera podían pensar en otro lugar donde buscar, la misma búsqueda había sido rápida con la ayuda de los Exceed, pero ahora se estaban temiendo lo peor, la niña no aparecía por ningún lado, a pesar de todo lo que más los enfadaba era que fallaron en su misión y que ahora no sabrían cómo darle la cara a los "padres" que Kalonisse había adoptado en el gremio, eran sus amigos.

—No está por ningún lado… —susurró angustiada la menor de los Strauss— tiene que haber un lugar donde no hayamos revisado.

—Hemos buscado a la niña por todos los lugares donde se podía buscar —dijo seria como siempre Charlie— a lo mejor la niña si fue secuestrada por esos tipos —si bien a ella también le afectaba que desapareciera un miembro querido del gremio y aún más querido por Wendy, además por sí misma, pero debían tomar en cuenta todos las posibilidades— si es así sería mejor que ayudáramos a buscar a los tipos.

—Pero aún no sabemos nada… —dijo apenado el Exceed azul, después de todo era su "hermanita" la que estaba perdida— todavía no han confirmado que se la llevaran… aye…

—Solo… solo sigamos buscando —la albina mordido su labio inferior tratando de contener la rabia y la pena.

—Aye… —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de sus compañeros, una débil afirmación.

…

Max ya estaba fuera de peligro gracias a la pelirrosa, pero aún les preocupaba el somnífero que habían usado para atacar a los chicos, en un principio creyeron que era magia pero se equivocaron, era una poción demasiado fuerte. Tenían que buscar la manera de que volvieran a utilizar eso o pasaría lo mismo otra vez, pero para suerte de todos, entre la colección de Mirajane de pócimas encontró algo que parecía ser la receta del somnífero claro también con la forma de dispersarlo, pero eso requería otra poción que la albina se estaba encargando de elaborar, claro que también funcionaria la magia de Wendy pero no podía estar en todos lados, así que sería mejor estar preparados para todo.

—Hay que avisar a los que están buscando a Kalo-chan que se unan a los otros —sugirió la primera después de un inquietante silencio.

—Pero todavía hay posibilidades de que escapara —comentó Gray mientras se alejaba de ese lugar.

—Tomando en cuenta el relato de Juvia, lo potente que es el somnífero según lo que dijo Mira, la probabilidad de que hubiera podido escapar es menor al 1% —sentenció seria, ocupando su tan característico tono analítico— por eso si todos se centran en buscar a esos tipos y nos mantenemos comunicados aumentaran nuestras posibilidades de encontrarla antes que abandones por completo Magnolia.

—Entonces hay que comunicarse con ellos —confirmó el maestro enfadado, otra vez se involucraban con sus hijos, pero esta vez no perdonaría a nadie.

—Estoy en eso —la albina estaba frente a una pantalla aérea— ¿Lissana?, ¿me escuchas?, soy yo Mirajane.

—_Mira-nee —_se escuchó la alegre voz de Lissana, de apoco apareció una imagen en la pantalla_— ¿saben algo de Kalo-chan? —_preguntó esperanzada.

—Ese es el problema —suspiró cansada— Juvia despertó, Bisca está dormida y Max esta fuera de peligro, pero Juvia nos contó lo que ocurrió y la maestra cree que no es probable Kalo-chan haya podido escapar— dijo apenada frunciendo el ceño.

— _¿Entonces…?_ —preguntó aterrada la albina del otro lado de la pantalla— _¿Qué haremos?_

—Busquen a los tipos, si ven a alguien sospechoso comuníquense de inmediato —la imagen se fue dejando atrás una inclinación de cabeza por parte de Lissana.

— ¿Cómo pudiste comunicarse con ellos? —inquirió la pelirroja, no recordaba haberles pasado nada a ellos.

—Por si era el caso le pase una lacrima a Lissana y a Evergreen —contestó con una sonrisita.

…

— ¡Ahí está el gremio! —exclamó Lucy mientras apuraba el paso desesperada, Natsu al notarlo la levanto en brazos para correr con ella hacia Fairy Tail.

— ¡OK! —ya estaban frente a las puertas, al abrirlas todos los miraron algo asombrados, no esperaban esa repentina aparición, el pelirrosa dejo a su amiga en el suelo y esta camino decidida hacia donde estaban todos.

—Tenemos que encontrarla —ordenó mirando a todos con fiereza— ¡ahora! —su era profunda y fuerte, dejó a todos mirándola confundida, en eso ella extendió su mano y todos se alarmaron. En su puño estaba un pequeño mechón de cabello rosa, solo podría ser de Kalonisse, el verdadero problema era que estaba bañado en sangre.

—Puede que la sangre no sea de Kalo-chan —Mirajane intentaba dar una explicación o por ultimo encontrar una que no implicara a una niña herida.

—Natsu, Wendy pueden venir —pidió Erza más enfadada que nunca, su hermanita, su querida , linda, tierna y preciosa hermanita, si alguien se atrevía a tocarle un pelo si realmente la herían estaba segura que por más de un lado recibirían una paliza y ella no se quedaría atrás, lamentarían el día en el que nacieron— ¿huele a Kalo-chan? —preguntó más seria que nunca. Ambos chicos se acercaron una con los ojos cristalinos y los puños apretados y el otro con las venas en la sien marcadas sin contar que comenzaba a hacer mucho calor. Se acercaron a la mano extendida de la rubia y si siquiera estar pegados reconocían de inmediato el olor, un olor suave y algo dulce con notas acidas, un olor fresco y agradable, un olor inconfundible, el olor de la pelirrosa.

—Es ella —murmuró el Dragon Slayer de fuego, la peliazul solo asintió. Todos se miraron intentando saber qué hacer, pero por ahora esperar no era una opción había que actuar, si la niña estaba herida ellos tenían que cuidarla y curarla.

— ¿Qué haremos maestro? —cuestionó la Titania mirando como Crime Sorciere trataba de mantenerse alejado de la discusión— "sabia decisión" —pensó, a pesar de que aportaron información valiosa seguían siendo ajenos al gremio, por lo tanto si iban a colaborar debía ser bajo las reglas de Fairy Tail.

—Por ahora podemos buscarla y mantenerlos localizados —se rasco la nuca intentando contralar sus propios impulsos— una vez alguien encuentre a los tipos, debe avisar e iremos tras ellos —se detuvo para mirar fijamente a todos los presentes— luego haremos que se arrepientan de haberse involucrado con mis hijos —sentenció con una mirada penetrante.

…

— Mierda… —masculló la castaña pisando una rama en el suelo— creí que sería más fácil dar con esos imbéciles —se abrió paso entre unos matorrales para mirar del otro lado.

—Supongo que nos llevan mucha ventaja —comentó Warren mirando pensativamente el cielo— ¿Cana que nos dicen tus cartas? —esta dejó sus cartas en el aire y como si estuvieran apoyadas en una mesa invisibles comenzó a barajarlas para luego ordenarlas en una cierta posición, dando vuelta una en una las cartas.

—Nada… —suspiró exasperada— lo mismo de siempre, me dice que está cerca, dentro de los límites de Magnolia, además veo humo y arboles… —recogió sus cartas para mirar como Dragon Slayer de hierro miraba el cielo como analizándolo— esto es problemático, no hemos avanzado nada —a ella le dolía, la niña era divertida y le gustaba bromear y jugar con absolutamente todo el gremio, incluso Laxus y Bixlow jugaban con ella, sin contar lo tierna que era, además de su extraña afición por Lucy y Natsu, ahora con lo que dijo Jerall sobre las puertas, realmente creía que era la hija del futuro de sus amigos,. Volvió a suspirar mientras avanzaba.

—Dios esa niña que nos trae problemas… —masculló con fingida molestia Evergreen, a pesar de tratar de verse seria y fría, esa mocosa se había ganado un espacio en su corazón, después de todo pasaba bastante tiempo con ella y el único hombre Strauss, los molestaba, iniciaba peleas y según su humor apoyaba a alguno, pero a final de cuentas era una niña con carácter para ser una futura mujer digna, o eso creía ella, pero poco importaba ahora, ahora solo importaba recuperarla— que fastidio…

—Raptar a niñas no es de hombres —exclamó Elfman igual de afectado que su compañera amante de las hadas, pasaba bastante tiempo con la niña y le encantaba el coraje de esa niña, tenía potencian para ser un buen hombre, claro que cuando lo decía se ganaba alguno que otro golpe de parte de unas dos castañas, una pelirroja y varias cabezas más, de hecho creía recordar que incluso la primera lo golpeo por hablar así de la niña— cuando los vea le partiré la cara y les enseñare lo hace un verdadero hombre —siguió con su propio monologo siendo apoyado mentalmente por Warren.

—Esto es extraño… —susurró pensativa Cana— parece que sé por dónde deben ir —comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban siendo seguida por sus amigos— el humo puede simbolizar el tren —dijo jadeante.

—Entonces vamos —la voz profunda de Gajeel se escuchó por primera vez desde que comenzaron la búsqueda— hay que encontrar a la Mocosa —a pesar de seguir siendo un tipo algo temido en el gremio todos pensaban que quizás los sobrenombre era una manera de mostrar su afecto y era sabidos por todos que con las constantes "riñas" que mantenía con la pelirrosa, además de que tenía una única e irrefutable manera de hacer que jugara con ella, secreto que le había jurado al mismo Dragon Slayer llevar a la tumba, además que en una que otra ocasión le habían visto sonreírle amigablemente. El pelinegro miró hacia al frente para ver bien el camino, después de todo si encontraban por donde iba la niña era su deber avisarle a los demás— si no recuperamos a la Mocosa, la Coneja y Salamander lo cobraran con nosotros —a pesar de que los chicos no eran tan terroríficos, quien sabe cómo pudieran reaccionar, sin contar a la pelirroja que seguro si los matara a todos.

—V-vamos… —dijeron a coro entre nerviosos y decididos, como si todos hubieran tenido el mismo pensamiento, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, no era un grupo que quisieran ver enojados.

…

Estaban todos listos para ir, solo se quedaban en el gremio Laki, Polyuska, los heridos, la primera y Mirajane, el resto estaba en la puerta del gremio. A pesar que no tenían ningún punto fijo todavía, Natsu y Lucy comenzaron a correr hacia la misma dirección sin siquiera mirarse, como si lo hubieran acordado anteriormente. El resto opto por la decisión más sabia que encontraron seguirlos, después de todo el instinto de un Dragon Slayer era de temer y combinado con el femenino y el paterno era algo difícil de descartar, así que la maga astral junto con el pelirrosa eran los guías, corriendo ambos en una misma dirección como si realmente tuvieran algo más que una corazonada de donde podría estar su recientemente adoptada "hija". Si bien no era mucho lo que conocían a la niña, siempre se decía que los padres aman a los hijos desde el primer momento y así pareció ser con ellos, no se dieron ni cuanta cuando ya se sentían padres de Kalonisse y a esta pareció pasarle lo mismo con ellos. Guiados por el instinto paternal iban al encuentro de su pequeña y misteriosa hija.

—Lucy… —se escuchó el susurró de Loke mientras este aparecía junto a ellos— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras corría— por nuestro amor, sentí tu dolor, mi hermosa dama —dijo teatralmente pero paró en seco su actuación al percatarse de la cara de sus amigos— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó más serio.

—Unos tipos atacaron a Juvia, Bisca y Max, mientras estaban en el patio jugando con Kalo-chan —dijo Erza seria, fría y cortante.

—Se llevaron a Kalo-chan —dijo dolida Lucy, pero furiosa, seria y furiosa.

—Y vamos a recuperarla —finalizó Natsu casi quemando todo a su paso, incluso sus ojos emanaban fuego.

—Ok… me apuntó —el rostro del espirito cambio completamente, ahora estaba serio y enfadado. Después de todo la niña se había ganado a todos los espíritus con su buen corazón y alegría, además de su ternura y lindura, si incluso Aquario se arrancaba de vez en cuando al mundo de los humanos para jugar con la niña, si ella tenía poderes especiales estaba seguro que eran de hacer que todo el mundo la quisiera— no te preocupes preciosa Fairy Tail está en camino.

—Una cosa más… —agregó Gray que estaba detrás de ellos— está herida, así no solo hay que recuperarla.

—También masacrar a los imbéciles que se atrevieron a poner una mano encima a mi hermanita —terminó Erza, a pesar de que estaban todos furiosos, la pelirroja les seguía dando miedo, como hermana mayor era de temer.

—Entonces vuelvo de inmediato —dijo desapareciendo el espíritu del león

…

—Por aquí debe ser… —susurró Evergreen mientras se acercaban a las vías del tren, de pronto vieron como el pelinegro se detuvo para sacar la lacrima que le dio Mirajane a la amante de las hadas, que por razón que ni ellos mismos estaban seguros termino en manos del dragón de hierro— ¿Qué sucede?

—Voy a llamar al gremio —dijo mientras la lacrima trataba de abrir una comunicación con el gremio.

—Aún no sabemos si vamos en la dirección correcta —comentó extrañada la amante del alcohol.

—Esperen —se abrió una pantalla en el aire y después de un chirrido, apareció la imagen de la albina, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca Gajeel habló— sabemos dónde están —dijo dejando a todos confundidos— está por la vía del tren que esta al norte del gremio —continuó serio y seguro— desde aquí puedo sentir su olor, están cerca, que vengas hacia acá —cortó la comunicación para seguir corriendo, el olor de la niña era inconfundible, dulce, suave, acido, fresco, cálido una combinación extraña pero agradable y ese olor estaba cerca, no iban en tren o el olor ya se hubiera ido.

…

Después de que Gajeel cortara la albina conecto todos las lacrimas de sus amigos y los llamó a todos a la vez, para poder darle la noticia que acababa de recibir.

—Gajeel logró localizar a la niña, están viajando junto a la vía del tren que está en el norte del gremio, vayan cuanto antes —habló rápido y claro— traigan a Kalo-chan de vuelta —les rogó a sus compañeros— y golpeen a esos tipos por mí —le salió a flote un poco de su "Satan Soul", pero en esta situación a todos se les arranco lo aterrador del interior.

—_Estamos cerca_ —escuchó a un grupo decir— en menos de diez minutos

—_En cinco minutos estamos_ —escucho a otro.

—_Creo que estoy viendo al equipo de Gajeel_ —dijo otro grupo

—_Nos dirigíamos allá desde un principio_ —presto atención a esa parte de la pantalla donde estaba Erza, esta mostro que a la cabeza iban Natsu y Lucy corriendo— _no hay que subestimar a la intuición paternal, desde que salimos del gremio nos guiaron hasta donde esta Kalo-chan_ —estaba a punto de cerrar la comunicación pero agrego algo más— _y no te preocupes me encargare personalmente de que reciban tus deseos_— entonces la comunicación se corto

…

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

**ESTA NOTA DE LA AUTORA VIENE CON UN REGALO PARA USTEDES, POR FAVOR LEEANLA (o lean el final por ultimo)**

**¡Tadan!... suspenso, suspenso, Iris-chan esta devuelta ****, lamento mucho las tres semanas de retraso pero estaré ocupada hasta finales de enero, pero aun así intentare actualizar por ustedes (Iris-chan también sufre cuando ustedes no actualizan **** ),bien iris-chan les iba a decir algo importante pero como se me olvido cantare una canción (ejem… cof cof) **_**yo tengo una vaca lecheraaaaa, no es una vaca cualquieeeera, me da leche condensada, ¡ay que vaca tan salada!, porom porom…. Porom porom, un cencerroooo le he compraaado y aa mi vaca le a gustaado, se pasea por el prado, mata moscas con el rabo porom porom… porom, porom**_** (Iris-chan está loca). ¡Ya se acordó de que quería hablarles! Del fic, bien este cap es como los que acostumbro escribir para este fic, además de decirles que espero que tenga como unos seis cap más, pero eso no va al caso… por ahora (muajajaja) esto… ¡a si! Y en este cap por fin se involucró algo Crime Sorciere, pero del cap que viene excluiremos algunos miembros del gremio para que los principales tomen mayor importancia, además de que agregare más misterio. Bien como siempre Iris-chan espera que le dejen críticas, comentarios o sugerencias, harían muy feliz a Iris-chan, espero sus review y los que me han dejado review una sola vez se la verán con Zeref ( Zeref yo te elijo: has tacleada, ahora poder oscuro, muy bien absorbe sus vidas… muy buen trabajo ahora regresa a tu pokebola , que se han creído al no dejarle a Iris-chan review ¬¬). Ahora a agradecer review.**

**Argin-chan así con iris-chan son algo así como vecinas eh¿? .a Iris-chan le encanto lo de gray desnudándose… digo lo de Kalo-chan cuando llamó a Lu y Natsu-sama sus padres, y como te guste esa entrevista espero que te guste esta ah… y ¡si! Tengo otra hermana más (nota actualizar mi perfil con mis hermanas) *saltando de alergia en su mente*, me alegra tanto le den sus review a Iris-chan snif… snif.**

**Paz-san ¡NO MUERAS! Iris-chan algún día dirá la verdad pero no mueras T.T. y no tienes por qué agradecer **

**Cavi-dono iris-chan cree que si le acertó a lo de "The Door", a Iris-chan le agrada que le encante pero no es muy normal que una hermana mayor acose o ¿sí?**

**Bakuinu-kun me alegra que le guste mi fic y el misterio va a ser revelado todo a su tiempo, gracias por el Review Iris-chan está feliz :D**

**H.A.S-san Iris-chan no es mala T.T, y le encantan sus review es como si pusieran a bailar muchas lindas mariposas por mi pecho y yo me pongo así como loca cuando como … chocolate o café, pero hoy comí café con chocolate (combinación explosiva muajajaja) y me Marie con tantas coses, pero le digo tres cosas si jerza, si le doy helado y ¡happpy noooo!**

**Nalu-chan Iris-chan piensa… MUCHAS SUPOSICIONES, la mayor parte de ellas creo que no necesitan respuestas pero las dos últimas serian así (tambores suenen) me gusta Laxus x Cana (y Laxus fue nombrado en esta historia yo), Mira va para fried , y Lissana todavía no ha encontrado otro q no sea Natsu, de hecho crearé un personaje para ella (decidido) Iris-chan solo lee manga no mi pc no sirve para ver videos (tarjeta de video mala T.T) y no money para comprar T.T**

**Tsuki-ama Iris-chan no ha visto el ova 4 (o no se acuerda) en fin bye, no mentira no bye aunque no haya entrado a su cuenta Iris-chan le agradece mucho su review (hay muchos q no simpre dejan un review e iris-chan se pone triste)**

**Carmen-sama (mi abuelita se llama Carmen ¿no serás tu abuelita?, Iris-chan no debe tonar más café y chocolate T.T) el misterio en mi segundo nombre (mentira Iris-chan no mientas, espera yo soy Iris-chan ¡EFECTOS DEL CAFÉ!) y no diré más**

**Bliis-chan hermana mayor Iris-chan le da abrazos y besos en las mejillas virtuales, y si el malo es Ludwig, me vas a creer one-chan que no se me ocurría ningún nombre para ese tipo asi que iris-chan busco en una enciclopedia un nombre al azar y salió este de un filósofo alemán y lo deje así, bye one-cha quiero jugo de melón T.T**

**~Rincón de las entrevistas de Sore cid-chan~**

—**Buenas tardes a todos —aparece una chica de cabello café y desordenado, dentro de un escenario con paneles simuladores de una tarde de campo, en medio del set hay un sofá y un sillón de varios cuerpos— bienvenidos una vez más a esta estupidez de entrevistas al cual yo Sore Cid tengo el desagrado de conducir.**

—_**Sore-chan no sea tan grosera**_** —se escucha una voz desde la nada**

— **¿Do-dónde estás? —mira buscando a todos lados— ¿Iris? —sigue buscando debajo de los cojines del sillón.**

— _**¡Iris-chan no es tan pequeña como para caer ahí!**_** —exclama la misma voz anterior.**

—**Si no tienes a nadie más que haga tus estupideces de entrevistas déjame hacerla a mi manera, si quiero molestarte lo haré y punto —mira retadoramente hacia al frente— oh por favor Iris-chan —es bastante irónica, demasiado.**

—_**Sore-chan es mala conmigo**_** —Iris solloza en algún lugar— **_**está bien hazlo a tu manera**_** —se recuperó rápido.**

—**Bien como decía —se sacó el pelo de la cara— los invitados de hoy son…**

— _**¿No te cepillaste el pelo?**_** —la voz de la autora volvió a sonar**

—**Mira, me levantaste cunado yo ya estaba acostada por que se te ocurrió este regalo para tus lectores ¿crees que tuve tiempo de siquiera sacarme el pijama? —el estudio se mueve de manera horizontal— supongo que es un no —murmuró— además tu escribes esto así que aparezco como se te da la gana y seguro que me imaginas totalmente hecha un harapo —el estudio se mueve vertical— bien aclarando este asunto, nuestros invitados de hoy son —tambores suenen— Happy y Lucy —los mencionados caen de un agujero que apareció en medio del aire, se escucha una ovación grabada— bienvenidos chicos.**

— **¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto confundida la rubia— ¿de dónde salió ese agujero?**

—_**No lo sé**_** —iris se escucha nuevamente— **_**¿sabes de donde salió Sore-chan?**_

—**Magia, dejémoslo así por favor —suplico cansada la castaña— si tú no sabes que lo escribes yo menos —suspiro agotado— respondiendo a su primera pregunta estamos en un espacio de sus vidas que al salir no recordaran que estuvieron aquí, se llama el rincón de entrevistas de Sore Cid y por cierto yo soy Sore, pueden tomar asiento —todos se sentaron para comenzar la entrevista— veamos esta vez solo serán tres preguntas a cada uno ¿está bien? —ambos invitados asintieron confusos— primera pregunta para Happy, ¿Qué se siente tener un nombre tan "feliz"? —quedo mirando al techo con cara confundida — de donde sacaste esta mierda de pregunta —susurró solo para que Iris la oyera.**

—**Eso es fácil ¡aye! —exclamó sentado— no significa que siempre este feliz, sino que ayudo a los demás a estar feliz, edemas siempre veo el lado positivo —dijo orgullos mientras comía un pescado que apareció de la nada.**

—**No pensé que pensaras —se sinceró Lucy sorprendida.**

—**Te apoyo —dijo Sore— bien vamos contigo Lucy la pregunta es —¡tambores dejen de dormir y suenen!— ¿Qué es lo que más te agrada del gremio?, preguntas decentes al fin —Iris se sonroja.**

—**Bueno lo que más me gusta es que sea un lugar muy unido y que a pesar de ser todos diferentes nos aceptemos y queramos como una verdadera familia —dijo entre cohibida y avergonzada la maga pues a Iris se le ocurrió dejar a Sore en ropa interior.**

—**La matare algún día… —masculló enojada la castaña— bien Happy tu turno —tambores, bien así me gusta bien atentos— ¿que sientes por Charlie? —dijo sin rodeos, vestida ahora como un astronauta— contar hasta diez…**

—**Charlie… es linda aye… —dijo un avergonzado y tierno Exceed— ella es seria pero es muy buena y tiene algo de la locura Fairy Tail… me… me ¡aye!**

— **¿Me aye?, rara respuesta pero una respuesta al fin, bien Lucy —Sore con disfraz de dinosaurio apretando el puño con una sonrisa muy forzada— ¿Por qué ocupas ropa tan reveladora?**

—**Bueno me gusta lucir natural, sin problemas —cruza las piernas— además no es que te vistas o no reveladoramente, es el provecho que sacas con ellos, puede ser que te rebajen el precio de algunas cosas, sentirte bonita o libre, sentir que no te obligan a ser alguien diferente, que tienes la libertad de ocupar lo que quieras por qué quieres, sentirte dueña de ti —concluyó la rubia**

—**Sorprendente, me encanto tu respuesta —ahora esta vestida con… ¡burbujas de baño!— ¡Iris!... —se escuchan ronquidos— un segundo… ¡está dormida! ¿y babeando el teclado? —mira diabólicamente a todos lados— muajajaja momento de mi venganza.**

—**Se durmió escribiendo esto que pena, debe estar cansada —dijo comprensivamente Lucy.**

—**No es solo eso —se rasco la frente— mira, cuando toma café se pone hiperactiva y tomo café con chocolate así que parecía un demonio, de hecho una de sus metas es dejar esa combinación o si no hace cosas como estas —se apuntó a si misma vestida de burbujas— además ha estado escribiendo estupideces desde el inicio de la nota de autora, bueno además son la cinco de la mañana y ayer se levantó a las siete de la mañana así que está agotada, bien ahora que está todo claro pueden irse no sacamos con seguir eta entrevista sin ella —desaparecen los invitados— bien iré a rayar la cara de iris, tomar fotos y subirlas a Facebook, así que nos vemos cuídense y aguanten a Iris —va desapareciendo todo— se me olvidaba — toma aire para gritar —¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. El bosque carmesí

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 8: El bosque carmesí.

—Gajeel logró localizar a la niña, están viajando junto a la vía del tren que está en el norte del gremio, vayan cuanto antes —habló rápido y claro— traigan a Kalo-chan de vuelta —les rogó a sus compañeros— y golpeen a esos tipos por mí —le salió a flote un poco de su "Satan Soul", pero en esta situación a todos se les arranco lo aterrador del interior.

—_Nos dirigíamos allá desde un principio_ —presto atención a esa parte de la pantalla donde estaba Erza, esta mostro que a la cabeza iban Natsu y Lucy corriendo— _no hay que subestimar a la intuición paternal, desde que salimos del gremio nos guiaron hasta donde esta Kalo-chan_ —estaba a punto de cerrar la comunicación pero agrego algo más— _y no te preocupes me encargare personalmente de que reciban tus deseos_— entonces la comunicación se cortó.

…

En un lugar en medio de las montañas aparecieron dos figuras en vueltas completamente en unas mantas negras que no dejaban ver más que sus ojos, ambos estaban contemplando su alrededor. Uno de ellos suspiro cansado para luego dejarse caer en el suelo, el otro en cambio se sentó junto a su compañero para invitarle un trago del líquido que llevaba en su botella, una vez ambos bebieron se miraron pensativos. Llevaban semanas intentando regresar a su hogar pero algo se lo impedía, necesitaban primero completar su misión.

—Esto es cansador —suspiró resignado uno de los tipos— no encontramos nada, ni siquiera sabemos dónde están.

—No debiera sorprenderte hablando de "ese" sujeto, es bueno desviando nuestra magia —dijo en otro sujeto sacándose la manta de su cabeza dejando ver una cabellera negra— pero me sorprende que solo encontremos una ubicación para los otros.

—Lo que me sorprende es lo que ese sujeto estaba buscando —suspiro retirándose la manta de la cabeza, dejando libre un cabello celeste— pero supongo que tendremos que céntranos en él. Debe saber que sin ellos no podrá regresar, así que lo encontramos y los encontramos a ellos.

—Discúlpame —dijo en pelinegro mirando al horizonte.

—Ya lo discutidos antes déjalo así —ambos miraban lo que tenían delante de sí, una gran ciudad de Fiore.

**Flash Back**

—Oh vaya perece que nunca los encontrare —dijo peli celeste mientras se rascaba la nuca, desinteresado— si tan solo hubiera venido otro en mi lugar, ahora podría estar en mi camita comiendo una sopa calentita —se movía de un lado a otro balanceándose como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina — ¿Por qué yo tuve que venir a buscarlos?

—Porque eres idiota —un hombre apareció detrás de él, le respondió secamente la pregunta.

—O-kun que eres cruel… —dijo sin dejar de moverse pero girándose hacia donde había escuchado la voz— ¿O-kun?... Un segundo ¿O-kun?... ¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó exageradamente mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo— dime ya que haces aquí no seas malo O-kun —seguía abrazándolo asfixiadoramente con una voz acaramelada y melosa.

—Si me sueltas te explico —dijo algo molesto, el sujeto tardó en obedecer pero lo soltó de mala gana— te tengo malas noticias —se alejó de su compañero— escapó —fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

— ¿Escapó?, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿quién escapo? —preguntó confundido.

—"Ese" sujeto —señalo levantando en dedo índice— se nos escapó y cruzó la puerta así que estoy aquí para buscarlo.

—No puedo creerlo… —suspiró mientras recorría su cabello con su mano— ¿Cómo paso?, es decir estaban todos… bueno eso creía… no es tan fuerte que digamos —dijo atropellada y nerviosamente.

—Bueno estábamos buscando detalles sobre el incidente y el resto estaba capturando o mejor dicho amontonando los cuerpos de esos tipos —explicó brevemente mientras caminaba sentarse— vamos Blue no seas así… no me mires así —se defendió ante la mirada de reproche de su compañero.

— ¡O-kun! —exclamó para luego seguir su camino ignorando a su nuevo compañero— si quieres quédate por mi ningún problema pero yo estoy a cargo aquí.

—En tus sueños —se levantó y camino tras su nuevo compañero.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ambos miraban hacia la ciudad cansados cuando Blue saco una especie de cuadrado sobre el cual había una media esfera trasparente, esta comenzó a brillar dejando a los dos sorprendidos y confundidos. Se quedaron mirando a la media esfera hasta que en ella se vio unas frases escritas con magia, palabras que reflejaban un abismo de esperanza y extrañeza, lamentablemente no duro mucho por qué tan rápido como el resplandor llegó se fue, dejando a ambos anonadados y confundidos, se miraron así mismos para luego mirar en una dirección comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían. Ahora quizás podrían regresar a casa.

…

—Estamos cerca… —susurró el Dragon Slayer de metal al sentir el olor de la niña más fuerte. Con una señal de su mano el pasó del grupo se volvió más lento, caminaron hasta divisar a unos cuantos hombres que caminaban al mismo lugar al que ellos se dirigían, cuando estos tipos extraños hubieron desaparecido de su vista se acercaron más— esperemos aquí —ordenó Gajeel dejando a muchos inconformes— parece que están esperando algo…

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes? —se quejó Cana

—Los escucho —dijo fijando su mirada en los arboles— quieren esperar a que alguien venga por ellos.

—Bien entonces no se moverán por un tiempo —Evergreen haciendo tronar sus nudillos— los haremos puré mientras esperan.

—No creo que sea muy buena opción —dijo Cana quien miraba a los alrededores, de pronto se vieron rodeados de sus compañeros solo faltaba un grupo en llegar— como dije mejor esperemos.

— ¿Por qué debiésemos hacerlo? —preguntó confundida Lissana, quien como el resto acababa de llegar.

—Creo que hay alguien o mechos dicho algunas personas que deben tener el honor de masacrar a esos bastardos infelices primero —dijo rodeada de un aura oscura y casi mortífera, parecida a la que el gremio entero tenía en ese momento— creo que sabemos quiénes son.

…

Mientras que Fairy Tail reunía sus fuerzas, a escasos metros de donde el gremio se estaba reuniendo se encontraban a quienes tenían a la niña, había varios magullados, y uno que otro enojado, entre ellos, estaba el que parecía ser el líder de esa banda, estaba con la niña amordazada y atada frente a él, Kalonisse estaba apoyada en un árbol con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos, se inclinó para estar a la altura de la niña, con desprecio tomo en rostro de ella con una mano, para apretarlo con cierta rabia, a lo que la niña respondió con un gemido de dolor, con la mano libre recorrió el cabello rosa lo jalo un poco, molesto soltó el rostro de la pelirrosa con bastante desprecio para ponerse de pie y mirar a sus compañeros.

—Con razón pagan tanto por ella —murmuró uno de sus compañeros— la mocosa es fuerte.

**Flash Back**

Unos hombres extraños rodearon de pronto a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en el pasto, una de ellas tenía la niña recostaba en sus piernas, los sujetos se acercaron a ellas peligrosamente, pero en eso Max se levantó del suelo para proteger a sus queridas compañeras, más tanto las chicas como él se dieron cuenta que estaban bajo un hechizo, pues se sentían cansados y adormecidos, comprendieron de inmediato que intentaban dormirlos, pero se resistieron a ceder.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Max a unos de los tipo, cuando al fin pudo mantenerse en pie.

—Queremos a la mocosa, si la entregan nadie saldrá herido —respondió unos de los tipos, con cierta arrogancia, los que los viera creería que estaban en obvia ventaja además esta su renombrado éxito como gremio oscuro

— ¡Eso nunca! —gritó Bisca enojada, pero los tipos no le dieron importancia a las palabras de la mujer, y se acercaron igualmente para tomar a la niña, después de todo Fairy Tail había dejado de ser hace años un gremio de temer. Max, Bisca y Juvia se interpusieron en el camino de los sujetos ante los cual no dudaron en atacar. Comenzaron a utilizar magia contra ellos, pero el efecto del hechizo comenzaba al fin a mostrarse, dejando a su magia débil y vulnerable, lo único que podían hacer fue pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no perdían fiereza, pero por un instante, todo pareció perdido, un sujeto apuñalo a Max dejándolo tendido en un charco de su propia sangre, las chicas intentaron ir en su ayuda pero estaban rodeadas, además todavía debían proteger a la niña.

—Juvia-nee —murmuró Kalonisse, no se dieron ni cuenta en que momento apareció de pie frente a ellas, la niña comenzó a perder su color rosa de cabello, parecía más naranjo, sus ojos eran de un café tan oscuro que se podrían confundir con negros, pero había algo más extraño, la niña tenía la vista nublada como si sus ojos hubieran perdido su brillo, la niña puso sus manos frente a ella— no se acerquen —dijo más claramente, cuando comenzaron a aparecer figuras de armas hechas con fuego como si la magia de Kalonisse estuviera más fuerte que nunca, antes que la niña pudiera atacar Bisca cayó al suelo inconsciente por las heridas, pero hay estaba la niña, atacando a los agresores que intentaban llevársela, protegiendo a su nueva familia, a pesar de que su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte consiguió causarle varios problemas a los tipos, en eso Juvia también calló inconsciente dejando a Kalonisse sola luchando— yo los protegeré— murmuró mientras seguía lanzando armas de fuego, pero el efecto del hechizo también la afecto a ella.

— ¡Atrapen a la mocosa! —gritó uno de ellos, pero la niña antes de ser capturada y vencida completamente desplego un arsenal gigantesco de armas de fuego causándoles daño a los agresores pero de paso dejándola sin poderes, la pequeña se desmalló pero antes el líder de los malos la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que la pequeña derramara unas lágrimas.

—Dejen a esas hadas ahí, vámonos antes de que aparezcan los demás —dijo el líder del grupo, amordazaron a la niña, la ataron y se la llevaron en dirección al bosque donde dentro de un rato pasarían a recogerlos.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Jefe —habló uno de los sujetos a espaldas de él— el transporte tarda demasiado, a este paso nos encontraran las hadas.

—No seas idiota —lo regañó tranquilamente— imposible que nos encuentren, además si lo hacen los golpearemos y nos iremos, no son tan fuertes como para hacernos frente.

—Pero eran el gremio más fuerte de Fiore.

—Lo eran, ahora solo son un montón de hadas sin reputación, ni fortaleza —sentencio el sujeto mientras volvía a mirar con desprecio a la niña.

…

—Hay que apurarse… —dijo agitado Gray.

—No te preocupes están cerca —dijo el Dragon Slayer, mientras que de su boca emanaba fuego— la puedo oler.

— ¡Un momento! —exclamó el maestro haciendo que todos se detuvieran— vamos hacia allá —dijo apuntando por una dirección que se desviaba del camino por el cual corrían actualmente—parece que ahí nos están esperando —sin decir más cambiaron de dirección y a unos metros lograron divisar a el resto del gremio, se acercaron a ellos rápidamente, y cuando el resto lo vieron llegar se levantaron rápidamente para mirar con esa mirada penetrante y aterradora de un hada enojada.

—Los esperábamos —dijo Cana acercándose a sus amigos— les daremos el honor de ir a masacrar a esos tipos primero.

—Honor aceptado —dijeron al unísono el grupo de Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu y Macarov. Avanzaron lentamente hacia donde estaban ocultos los tipos del gremio oscuro, seguidos de sus compañeros y Crime Sorciere, cuando los del otro gremio los vieron a ellos, y se vieron rodeados de hadas, los miraron arrogantes, como si dieran la batalla por ganada.

—Soy el líder de este gremio, soy… —antes que el tipo pudiera siquiera presentarse, recibió un puño el cara de parte de Natsu.

—Me importa una mierda tu nombre o el nombre de tu gremio, solo necesito saber que te atreviste a tocar a mis amigos para darte una paliza, hijo de puta —murmuró con voz alta, profunda y penetrante voz alta. Detrás de él el gremio entero comenzó a tronarse los nudillos y a desplegar su magia— te arrepentirás de haberte metido con Fairy Tail y con MI KALO.

—No importa cuanto lo supliquen, la heriste y no lo perdonare —dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos, detrás de ella aparecieron sus espíritus, listos para luchar.

—Te daremos nuestro poder Lucy, abrimos las puertas con nuestra magia, así podrás concentrarte en luchar a tu manera —le explicó Loke, mientras la maga estelar sacaba su látigo.

—Además tengo la misión de darte una paliza por dos —comunico Erza mientras sus armas se desplegaban tras de sí.

—Nadie toca a mis hijos y se va ileso —fue lo que dijo el maestro entes de tirarse como todo el gremio a mascarar a los tipos del gremio oscuro.

Lo que ocurrió en ese bosque no fue una lucha fue una masacre, la batalla duro mucho porque los de Fairy Tail estaban dispuestos a matar a esos bastardos, pero claro en el camino los dejaron medios vivos, más muertos que vivos, Erza le encargo de cumplir al pie de la letra lo que le pidió Mirajane, los hizo puré, la sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados, incluso Crime Sorciere agradeció no ser enemigos de las hadas, Natsu quemo a unos cuantos, pero prefirió utilizar pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Lucy dejo a sus espíritus golpear a quienes quisieran ella tenía su látigo y sus patadas para defenderse, Gray congelo medio bosque, Lissana, era a una fiera luchando, literalmente, Elfman también prefirió luchar sin magia, al igual que muchos, otros simplemente los atormentaban. Kalonisse fue rescatada por Merody, quien se la llevó a un rincón donde la batalla no llegaba, Jerall luchaba codo a codo con Erza, Urtear, con Gray pero en definitiva todos se relajaron cuando se desquitaron lo suficiente aunque para entonces, ya casi no quedaba pasto verde, era rojo como la sangre, dejaron eses espacio como un verdadero bosque carmesí.

—Creo que nos pasamos —dijo Lucy mirando a sus alrededor.

—Creo que si —la apoyó Lissana, pero entonces vieron como la pequeña niña se levantaba y corría hacia ellos, con una mancha de sangre en su cabello, todos reavivaron esas ganas de masacre, pero decidieron dejarlos así, para cuando llegaran los otros del gremio oscuro, no les darían ganas de venganza. Así que se dieron la vuelta para marcharse, pero el líder del otro gremio apareció y tomo a la niña por los pies.

— ¿Realmente creen que me iré sin el botín? —gritó como un maniaco mientras que sujetaba a la niña quien intentaba escapar— no lo are, la niña es MIA.

—Natsu-otosan, Lucy-okasan… —murmuró la niña asustada— soy fuerte —les dijo con una sonrisa fingida, para luego mirar al tipo quien ya estaba medio muerto— Fire Make: Ball —de sus manos salió una pelota de fuego que arrojo al rostro de su captor dejándolo en el suelo, este al estar tan mal herido no pudo levantarse más. La niña regreso corriendo a los brazos de Natsu, quien la acepto feliz— soy fuerte, y le pegue porque lastimo a Juvia-nee, Bisca-nee y Max-nii —susurró la niña mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del mago, los del gremio ya más aliviados sonrieron viendo como su pequeña nakama regresaba a los brazos de Fairy Tail donde la podían curar y la mantendrían a salvó, pero como todos sabían hasta no atrapar a "The Door" la niña jamás estaría fuera de peligro.

…

Los dos misteriosos tipos seguían corriendo en una dirección que solo ellos conocían, el chico de cabellera azul al que su compañero llamaba Blue, llevaba en sus manos la tabla con una media esfera de cristal repleta de símbolos mágicos, cuando en medio de su camino, dicha tabla comenzó a brillar haciendo que ambos dejaran de correr en ese mismo momento.

—O-kun —llamó el peli azul a su amigo— esto es demasiado extraño…

—Eso está claro, pero aun así no responde el cómo llegó a ese lugar —dijo mirando la tabla que su compañero mantenía en sus manos.

—Mejor dicho el cómo está aquí —dijo poniendo la tabla más cerca de sus ojos para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no era una clase de visión falsa, pero en eso el resplandor se fue dejándolos más confundidos— quizás allá habido un error en la lectura de magia —sugirió Blue.

— ¿Dos errores el mismo día? Y además esos errores nos guían hacia la misma persona —agregó con escepticismo a la teoría de su compañero— este instrumento es in-fa-li-bel ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —interrogó molesto.

—Si lo sé no soy tonto O-kun —alegó mientras movía sus brazos en el aire como si fueran dos banderas— solo que no lo entiendo —su actitud cambio a una totalmente seria.

—Yo tampoco, pero no sacamos nada quedándonos aquí —miró hacia el horizonte tratando de ver su destino— incluso si viajaremos en tren nos demoraríamos una semana —dijo una vez analizado el camino.

—No importa O-kun, Fiore es Fiore, no importa la época.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Blue? —preguntó mientras miraba extrañado a su compañero.

—Conozco como llegar en unos dos o tres días —dijo para luego retornar su marcha, a pesar de que su compañero poco entendía a que "atajo" conocía decidió que era mejor opción seguirlo sin preguntar más— O-kun…

— ¿ah?... —a poco andar ambos comenzaron a apurar el paso, mientras menos se demoraran mejor.

—Nada de esto me da una buena impresión, puede que las cosas sean más extrañas de lo que parece —dijo mientras se internaba en un bosque que estaba a los pies de las montañas de dónde venían.

—Las cosas ya son extrañas, lo complicado será buscar una excusa para todo esto —dijo seriamente, mientras con su magia se propulsaba dando grandes y potentes saltos, cosa que su amigo imitó para no quedarse atrás.

— ¿Excusa?... no lo entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó algo extrañado.

—Solo sigue, más adelante te lo diré.

—Ok… O-kun se hace el misterioso, no tienes porque O-kun te quiero tal cual eres —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—No seas idiota no te sirven los mismos trucos que utilizas para llamar la atención de las chicas con un hombre —le regañó bastante irritado.

—Entonces que hago… ¿te presiono contra la pared?

— ¡Que no, Idiota, no utilices técnicas de seducción contra quienes te pueden partir la cara! —gritó mientras le partía la cara en el aire con una patada, mandándolo a volar, pero lamentablemente Blue volvió rápidamente con su compañero solo que con la nariz ensangrentada.

—Por eso amo a las chicas inocentes, dulces y amables —lloriqueaba sobándose su recién destruida nariz.

— ¿No estábamos hablando de la misión? —preguntó irritado, enojado y cansado.

— ¡Oh es cierto! —exclamó como si se le hubiera olvidado completamente.

—Idiota —masculló mientras seguía con su camino.

…

En Magnolia la guardia de la ciudad estaba llegando hasta donde se encontraba el gremio que había atacado Fairy Tail. EL maestro tuvo que explicar la situación omitiendo la parte donde Crime Sorciere aparecía claro está, pero aparte de eso se llevaron a esa banda para que fuera juzgada ante el consejo. El resto se fue adelantando al gremio, para ver cómo estaban los heridos y atender a Kalonisse. La pequeña recibió atención de inmediato y a pesar de que aclararon que no tenía nada grave, por el resto del día fue consentida por todo el gremio, todos la divertían usando su magia, además que comía lo que quería, jugaba con lo que quería y estaba con los que quería, estuvo acostada en las piernas de Lucy, pero no dejó que en ningún momento Natsu se apartara de ella, además tenía a Happy como si fuera un peluche.

—Natsu-otosan… —llamó la pequeña, mientras le jalaba el chaleco.

— ¿Qué pasa Kalo? —preguntó distraídamente mientras miraba como sus amigos hacían el ridículo para sacarle una sonrisa a la niña.

— ¿Puedo ir a jugar? —preguntó inocentemente— ya no me duele la cabecita—dijo mientras ponía sus manitos en el lugar donde tenía la herida.

—Claro, pero y Lucy… —iba a decir que le dijera a la rubia cuando se dio cuenta que esta estaba plácidamente acostada en su hombro durmiendo— está bien.

— Gracias Natsu-otosan —se subió rápidamente a las piernas de su nuevo padre, dejando a Happy volar libre, para poder darle un beso en la mejilla al pelirrosa.

—Ok… —murmuró algo apenado, la niña lo hacía comportarse extraño, él no era así, él no decía "ve a jugar", él iba a jugar, armaba peleas, destruía cosas, molestaba a su compañera de paternidad, él no miraba con ternura a nadie, no era maduro, ni calmado, pero algo dentro de él decidió ser lo que era necesario por Kalo, no se arrepentía de intentar ser un "buen padre", pero sentía que no estaba listo para actuar así todo el día, por eso cada vez que la niña se iba dando saltitos, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, el volvía a ser el Natsu hiperactivo, volvía a ser Salamander de Fairy Tail.

…

Kalonisse mientras recorría el gremio, notó como había algo extraño, además de que la enfermería estaba llena, había tres magos que no conocía y que estaban totalmente tapados por una larga túnica negra, la niña curiosa se acercó a ellos que estaban en un rincón del gremio admirando como el famoso Fairy Tail revivía con escándalos incluidos. La pequeña comenzó a mirarlos y lentamente se acercaba, casi como si intentara no ser descubierta, pero no es fácil pasar desadvertida cuando eres una niña de cabello rosa, así que apenas comenzó a acercarse demasiado otra pelirrosa la interceptó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Merody a la niña que gateaba hacia ellos.

— ¿Y-yo?… —la pequeña no supo que decir al verse descubierta— bueno… —por alguna razón no sabía bien que decir, la curiosidad que sentía le daba un poco de vergüenza— yo pues… esto… ¡vine a saludar!

— ¿Saludar? —interrogó divertida la maga— ¿Por qué?

—No los conozco, así que los vine a espiar para saber quiénes son —cuando se dio cuenta que revelo sus verdaderas intenciones cubrió su boca con sus manos, ante una divertida Merody.

—Entonces ven para que nos presentemos —la niña asintió avergonzada, bueno después de todo la descubrieron espiando. Las dos pelirrosa, se dirigieron al rincón donde estaban los otro dos miembros de Crime Sorciere— chicos —los llamó la maga— miren quien vino a conocernos —mostró a la niña que de pronto se le quito su vergüenza y se acercó a ellos sin temores.

—Hola, soy Kalonisse, mucho gusto —hizo una inclinación, para luego sonreírles a los aun extraños visitantes.

—Bien él es Jerall —explicó la extrovertida Merody— ella es Urtear y yo Merody, somos de un gremio oscuro llamado Crime Sorciere, pero no somos malos, somos una clase de policía clandestina —prosiguió haciendo gestos infantiles pero divertidos— así que nadie debe saber de nosotros, pero confiamos en Fairy Tail, así que no hay problema, mientras que nadie más nos vea —Siguió explicando algunas otras cosas, pero la niña ya no le prestaba atención, solo observaba como los otros dos sujetos seguían en la misma posición y completamente cubiertos.

—No me gustan sus ropas —susurró la niña mientras se paraba ante ellos, los magos confundidos solo la miraron como se subía a la silla con bastante dificultad, una vez arriba se paró sobre ella y miró a los dos algo enfadada— está mal que no saluden —los regañó porque claro mientras ella se presentaba ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose y sin hablar. Cuando estaban por corregir su error, la niña les quito sus capuchas, dejándolos al descubiertos, sorprendidos por la acción de la pequeña, medio gremio terminó viéndolos— ahora tienen que saludar bien —dijo bajándose del asiento y parándose delante de ellos— Soy Kalonisse, mucho gusto —repitió haciendo una inclinación, ambos magos a quienes iba dirigido el saludo, sonrieron, esa niña era linda.

—Soy Jerall, el gusto es mío —respondió el peli azul mirando a la pequeña que los miraba contenta, como una maestra que ve que sus alumnos aprendieron bien la lección del día.

—Yo soy Urtear, preciosa —la pelinegra, había caído ante el encanto de la niña que ahora que ya había conocido a los "tipos extraños", estaba planeando que hacer— oye, nos puedes hablar sobre ti —le pidió la maga, pues no se iba a olvidar que la niña no era de ese lugar y una de sus misiones era reparar el daño que había causado la llegada de la pequeña con los otros tipos.

—Vivó en la casa de Lucy-okasan —la pelirrosa se acomodó entre los dos magos— con Natsu-otosan y Happy-nii, me gusta el gremio, es divertido y me tratan bien, sé magia… —de pronto los ojos de la niña comenzaron a ponerse oscuros, cosa que preocupo a Urtear y Jerall— mamá sabe magia, papá también, mi ni-chan, ni-san y one-chan también, son todos fuertes… pero… yo… yo… la llave… proteger la llave… nosotros la cuidaremos… cuidado… no… la puerta… ¡no! —exclamó casi en un susurro, despertando de ese extraño transe, la niña miró extrañada a sus nuevos amigos, ya que estos la miraban preocupados— vamos a jugar —les casi ordenó alegremente olvidando por completo lo que estaban haciendo.

—No lo siento, pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer —la niña miró a la pelinegra con bastante pena, como si en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar— ve a jugar a otro lado —insistió sin tomar en cuenta la decepción de la pequeña, esta se marchó corriendo bastante triste, porque aunque actuara y hablara como una niña grande seguía siendo una pequeña de tres años.

—Creo que no hubiera estado mal jugar con ella un poco —le dijo Jerall a su compañera.

—Pero tú también lo sentiste ¿no es así? —preguntó pensativa, mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

—Si lo sé, fue como si de pronto su magia cambiara por la de otra persona.

—Sin contar que sus ojos cambiaron de color cuando entro en ese trance —agregó Merody, aunque ellos no notaron el momento en que dejo de decir estupideces al aire.

—Parece que debemos investigar más sobre esa perturbación mágica de la niña… —sugirió Jerall cuando los tres miembros de Crime Sorciere se quedaron petrificado al sentir una aura asesina cerca de ellos, para que luego alguien les tapara la luz, miraron algo inquietos a esa figura, que resultó ser una pelirroja, muy enfadada, que llevaba de su mano a la niña quien seguía llorando— E-erza… —tartamudeo el peliazul con bastante miedo.

…

Natsu caminaba cansado por las calles de Magnolia, en dirección a su actual casa, la casa de Lucy, pero el joven no iba solo, sino que estaba cargado con Lucy en la espalda, Kalo en brazos y Happy sobre su cabeza, los tres bien dormidos. El Dragon Slayer apenas si podía caminar, por el peso de sus amigos, pero además él también estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar, pero lamentablemente tenía que seguir, no podía permitir que durmieran en la calle.

— ¡Ah! —gritó exasperado, lamentablemente por el ruido Kalonisse comenzó a moverse, dificultando más caminar— ¿Cómo termine así? —se preguntó cansado.

**Flash Back**

—E-erza… —tartamudeo el peliazul con bastante miedo.

—Ustedes son… —murmuró mostrando su rostro enfadado— ¿Por qué no quieren jugar con mi hermanita? —preguntó, pero desafortunadamente para ellos, Urtear no estaba ni mínimamente intimidada, a diferencia de Jerall que sudaba y tiritaba y Merody que estaba escondida detrás de la pelinegra.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar con la niña —explicó la pelinegra sin ningún temor.

—C-como… ¡cómo se atreven a hacer llorar a Kalo-chan! —gritó enfadada, haciendo que todo el gremio se callara y los mirara desafiantes— pueden botar mi pastel de fresas y solo los golpeare, pero a mi bella, hermosa, linda, tierna, cariñosa, alegre, amigable, amable, divertida, juguetona y dulce hermanita, nadie… ¡nadie la hace llorar sin recibir un castigo ejemplar por ello! —gritó haciendo que incluso sus amigos se alejaran de ella, también recordaron cuando la pelirrosa los amenazaba con acusarlos a la Titania si se portaban mal, ahora agradecían haberla obedecido.

—Bueno está bien lo siento, pero en serio tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer —repitió Urtear, pero esta vez sus compañeros se apresuraron a cubrirle la boca, quienes nerviosos y sudando de miedo sonrieron.

—L-lo que Urtear qui-quiere decir, e-es que —Merody trató de corregir el error de su compañera.

—Sé bien lo que intento decir —dijo enojada, acercó a ellos dejando a su hermanita detrás, se volteó a verla— ¿Qué les hago Kalo-chan?

—Erza-ne yo solo quería jugar… y ellos me trataron mal… ¡pégales!... y quiero jugar con ellos —la niña hablo sollozando haciendo que su hermana mayor mirara a sus víctimas furiosa.

—No te preocupes Kalo-chan, cuando acabe con ellos no tendrán ganas de negarse —se acercó más a ellos tronando los nudillos. Urtear quien estaba segura poder enfrentarse a Erza enojada la miró tranquilamente, pero solo fue una triste suposición, apenas la Titania se tiró sobre ellos, no supieron nada más que sentir el dolor ardiente de los puños de la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Por suerte para los del Crime, Lucy despertó al sentir tanta bulla y obligo a Natsu a ir con ella para detener a su compañera.

—Erza basta — le dijo susurrando, casi como una madre le dice a un niño con pataleta, le afirmó la mano a la Titania— ya está bien —los de Crime la miraron compadeciéndola, y los del gremio ya la lloraban como la única valiente que se atrevió a enfrentar a Erza en estado "hermana mayor".

—Suéltame Lucy… —murmuró enojada dejando a todos con los pelos de punta.

—Basta —susurró con una mirada tan fría que hasta a Gray se le hubiera congelado el alma, Erza sorprendida y algo asustada bajo la cabeza— ¿no te da vergüenza tratar así a los invitados? —la regañó para confusión del gremio— ahora déjalos y vamos a comer un pastel ¿está bien? —dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—Si —contesto avergonzada por su descontrolado comportamiento— lo siento chicos pero me descontrolo un poco cuando se trata de mi hermanita.

— "¿Un poco?" —pensaron todos los presentes que habían mirado la escena.

Wendy, quien había salido de la enfermería para dejar trabajar a Polyuska, se sentó junto con Crime Sorciere para curarle las heridas. En la mesa estaba Lucy con Kalonisse en las piernas, Natsu, Erza con un pastel, Happy, Charlie, Mirajane y Lissana. Estaban hablando de Kalonisse, sobre sus poderes y entre la conversación se tocó el tema de por qué no querían jugar con la niña, le contaron de su estado de seminconsciencia, la perturbación mágica que sintieron y las extrañas palabras que soltó mientras hablaban, así que intentando juntar de ese rompecabezas de memoria sueltas pasaron cerca de dos horas, pero luego de eso el tema de conversación fue variando en las aventuras de diversos grupos, eso hasta que Erza fue a buscar más pastel y Lissana trajo bebidas.

—Es sorprendente como Lucy fue capaz de controlar a Erza —comento Urtear, quien desde el fondo de su corazón se arrepintió haber desafiado a la pelirroja.

—Bueno por algo está en el grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail —dijo Mirajane—a decir verdad yo le pedí que se quedara con ellos, para que vigilar a los chicos.

—Si pero me siento completamente inútil nunca logró hacer que se comporten —suspiró la rubia— solo después de que ya se desquitan un poco puedo calmarlos y eso no es siempre —volvió a suspirar, Kalonisse la quedo mirando y con sus manitos acaricio el rostro de Lucy.

—Lucy-okasan está cansada —dijo mientras le tomaba un mechón de pelo que la rubia tenía en su cara, para dejarlo detrás de su oreja.

—No es eso Kalo-chan —la niña la miró y sonrió para luego levantarse, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lissana— y hablando de eso disculpen a Kalo-chan por lo de hace rato —los magos los miraron algo atemorizados.

—N-no importa, solo olvidémoslo —sugirió Jerall.

—En serio olvidémoslo —suplicó Merody.

—Lucy quiere decir es que Kalo siempre se pone así —explicó Natsu quien estaba jugando con los Exceed.

— ¿enserio? Nunca lo había notado, siempre es tan linda… ¿a qué se refieren Lucy-san? —preguntó algo confundida Wendy.

—Bueno, después de que entra en esa especie de transe, queda muy sensible —explicó la rubia.

—Sí, se pone a llorar por todo o se enoja, o a veces cuando que se preocupa por todos, es algo explosiva —prosiguió el Dragon Slayer bastante desinteresado.

—Exacto, así que supongo que por eso lloró cuando no quisieron jugar con ella —la niña llegó con un vaso de jugo para su "madre", junto a Lissana y Erza— gracias linda —la pequeña le sonrió tiernamente.

—Natsu-otosan, Happy-nii ¿juguemos? —preguntó mientras mostraba un Twister con varios juegos de mesa que traía Lissana— ustedes también juegan —les dijo a Crime Sorciere, solo que esta vez no se atrevieron a negarse— pero sin sus capas —no se negaron— ¡a jugar! —gritó entusiasmada, después de todo parecía que tenía más autoridad que el mismo maestro dentro del gremio.

Estuvieron jugando muchas cosas, incluso Juvia, Bisca y Max se unieron al torneo de naipes, estaban todos muy animados, sobre todo con el Twister, donde quedaban es situaciones un tanto vergonzosas, pero al fin se divirtieron mucho, el problema fue que cuando ya eran cerca de la una de la madrugada comenzaron todos a marcharse a sus casas, Natsu como buen chico les presto su casa para que Crime Sorciere pasara la noche, claro que muchos bromearon que sería mejor que Jerall durmiera con Erza, cosa que revivió el pánico escénico de Erza. Cuando todos se fueron Natsu comenzó a buscar a sus compañeras de departamento cuando las vio a las dos durmiendo sobre una mesa, se puso a Lucy a la espalda con ayuda de los chicos y quería pedirle a Happy que llevara a Kalo pues él también se estaba quedando dormido, pero el Exceed azul en vez de ayudarlo se fue a dormir en la cabeza del Dragon Slayer, lamentablemente no le quedó de otra que llevar él mismo a su hija en brazos y así partió del gremio esperando llegar a casa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Natsu ya había llegado a la casa de Lucy y a duras penas logro armar una cama en el suelo solo que al intentarlo terminó desarmando la cama de Lucy, así que por culpa de sus manos destructoras y su cansancio termino poniendo dos colchones en el suelo con unas cuantas mantas sobre ellos. Tuvo que acomodar a Lucy, Kalonisse y Happy sobre ambos colchones lo mejor que pudo y finamente se acostó a dormir.

Antes de que el sol saliera, la pequeña niña comenzó a gatear en la cama quedando ella y Happy en los pies de los colchones, ante el movimiento Natsu despertó algo confuso, pero se confundió más al ver a su compañera durmiendo muy cerca de él, de hecho el cuerpo de Lucy estaba durmiendo pegado a él, con su cabeza sobre su pecho. La maga dormía plácidamente por lo que no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

—Natsu… —susurró entre sueños, haciendo que el mencionado la mirara fijamente.

—Lucy… —susurró.

El pelirrosa veía como la rubia dormía tan tranquilamente que quería molestarla, dormía tan calmada, que decirle algo sería como romper el encanto de una Lucy dormida. Con una de sus manos le quito el cabello que tenía en la cara, para poder verla mejor, la siguió observando, sus facciones relajadas, su aroma dulce que inundaba su nariz, la suavidad de su piel, era extraño tener a su compañera durmiendo así, ni siquiera cuando se escabullía en su cama de noche Lucy se comportaba así, generalmente despertaba de inmediato y furiosa lo echaba de su casa o algunas veces cuando estaba demasiado cansada, simplemente tomaba una almohada y una manta y se iba a dormir a un sillón, pero ahora parecía que no estaba molesta durmiendo con él. Natsu trataba de recordar l motivo por el cual comenzó a pasar tanto tiempo con la rubia, recordaba que después de lo de Macao y el "Duque raro", comenzó a agradarle la chica, era graciosa, agradable y dulce, comenzó a molestarla porque le gustaba hacerlo, luego estaba más tiempo con ella porque le agradaba y la seguía molestando, por eso comenzó a dormir con ella, pero ahora lo hacía solo porque le gustaba, molestarla no era la razón principal para hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de hacerlo. La maga estelar se movió en el pecho de su compañero, Natsu al sentirla la miró esperando ver que haría si seguía dormida o despertaría, la rubia despertó lamentablemente y levantó la cabeza analizando su situación, se percató que estaba durmiendo sobre alguien y su mirada siguió el contorno del cuerpo de su "almohada", siguió el contorno hasta que se topó con la mirada del pelirrosa, Lucy giró completamente la cabeza para ver bien al chico, sorprendida sin poder aun asimilar que estaba durmiendo sobre el Dragon Slayer, lo siguió mirando, el chico esperaba un golpe o un grito, pero la maga solo sonrió con mucho cariño, se acercó a Natsu juntando sus rostros, el pelirrosa no podía moverse, había algo que le decía que si se movía se arrepentiría, quizás lo golpearía de todas formas no se iba a arriesgar, pero mientras la chica seguía acercando su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocaron, en el rostro de Lucy había un ligero sonrojo que seguramente la oscuridad de la noche borraría, la maga cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, un beso casi en la comisura de los labios de Natsu. Lucy se separó de él para acostarse nuevamente en su pecho y dormir. Después de un tiempo Natsu seguía con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y las mejillas algo coloradas, reaccionó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Lucy lejos del suyo y entre los dos a Kalonisse, la niña estaba abrazada a él. Natsu cerró los ojos para dormir, sin saber porque su amiga lo había casi besado, quizás creyó que era un sueño, pero de todas formas no se iba a quejar por ello.

…

**~Rincón de las entrevistas de Sore cid-chan~**

—**Hola a todos —se ve a la misma chica castaña en medio de un verde prado— como dice el titulo soy Sore Cid —dijo presentándose con una ligera inclinación— pero esta vez no voy a hacer ninguna entrevista —se escuchan abucheos de fondo— pero no se preocupen, no por ello no are nada —se escucha un "¿Ah?"— si escucharon bien hoy realizare…. "una explicación" —otro "¿Ah?"— verán, como Iris nuevamente se atrasó con el fic, por razones como falta de inspiración o vacaciones, y muchos le han preguntado y lo seguirán haciendo sobre temas sobre los personajes, hay les explicare a modo de regalo detalles que quizás le interesen —se escucha muchos aplausos— así que esta sección se llamara…. —redoble de tambores—Rincón de Explicaciones de Sore Cid,**

**~Rincón de Explicaciones de Sore Cid-chan~**

—**Bien nuevamente, bienvenidos a mi rincón —aparece un apantalla gigante atrás de ella, mágicamente en el aire— y no me verán haciendo el ridículo porque amarre Iris a una silla y la amordace, así que no será otra humillación pública —se escucha de fondo un gran y sonoro "buuu"— cállense, bien comencemos.**

"—_Señorita Iris, podría guardar esa hoja, estamos en una prueba —en la pantalla se ve un salón de clases, en el cual están todos en prueba._

—_Pero Iris-chan ya la termino —explico la castaña a la molesta maestra._

—_Entonces revísela, la vi durmiendo, no creo que se haya esforzado mucho—ordenó la maestra._

—_No quiero —respondió Iris mientras seguía con la hoja._

—_Como quiera —exclamó molesta la maestra, arrebatándole la prueba a Iris"_

—**Bien se preguntaran "¿Qué mierda fue eso?" —dijo apuntando a la pantalla en pause, vestida como una maestra— ese es el instante cuando a Iris, se le ocurrió este fic, realmente se le ocurrió una solo escena, donde estaban Lucy y Natsu buscando la casa de una niña que está perdida —en la pantalla se vio un dibujo horrible de Natsu, Lucy y Kalonisse— de esta idea, escribió un argumento básico de los acontecimientos principales de la historia. Luego diseño a la niña, su personalidad y su vida, así que ya teniendo eso listo comenzó a escribir el primer capítulo —aplausos se escucharon— bien eso es como se le ocurrió la idea del Fic.**

"_El diccionario —se ve una imagen de un diccionario gigantesco, mientras una española habla— es confeccionado en una academia autorizada donde se realiza un estudio de las diferentes palabras su significado y su utilización, dicha academia ve que palabras entran en un diccionario oficial para un idioma en específico"_

—**Bien eso fue el anticipo de la siguiente pregunta ocurrente en los review —salió con un traje de bibliotecaria— los nombres del Fic, las ciudades de Fiore como sabrán son nombres de flores, así que Iris, cada vez que relata un hecho en alguna ciudad busca en su diccionario enciclopédico nombre se flores raras y con respectos a los nombres de los gremios oscuros, es simple simplemente busca una palabra en inglés para la primera cosa en que piensa y luego le agrega una cualidad, como "Black cloud", nube negra o "Grey Torch", antorcha ploma, —se oyen más aplausos—Bien vamos con la siguiente.**

"—_Soy Haru Krauzhaiberg…_

—_Soy Lala Krauzhaiberg…_

—_Le llaman "The Door"…_

—_Un tal Ludwig Bürcher…_

—_Oye Blue…_

—_O-kun no seas malo…_

—_Soy Kalonisse…"_

—**Esas voces no venían de la nada —explicó mostrando en la pantalla las escenas donde salían los personajes, vestida como un caballero medieval— Bien déjeme explicar, Haru Iris lo ha escuchado muy seguido en los anime, así que simplemente no tiene mucha imaginación, Lala es una canción de un grupo infantil llamado "31 minutos", la canción dice lala todo el tiempo —se escucha esa canción de fondo— Krauzhaiberg, es la combinación de muchas cosas "otokraus" era una juguetería en Chile, creo que ya no existe, hai, es si en alemán (se pronuncia como un jai con la jota bien marcada) —se escuchan muchas voces diciendo HAi— y el Berg es simplemente una terminación como en algunos países lo uso para darle sofisticación al apellido — se sienta en una silla que apareció de la nada y de pronto se convirtió en un sillón vibrador— The Door, es simplemente un apodo estúpido, se le ocurrió mirando una puerta, pensó —imitando la voz de Iris— "¿si la magia del tipo es crear puertas, y quiere abrir una puerta en el tiempo que otro sobrenombre lo identificaría más?" —se escucha un "¿eh?"—bien con respecto a Ludwig es el nombre de un filoso alemán, lo puso como malo en venganza de los filósofos alemanes que la hicieron sufrir con sus teorías en el colegio —un gran Wajajajaja malvado— Blue, el personaje que apareció en este capítulo se llama así porque tiene el pelo Azul… estúpida Iris —Sore suspiro agotada—O-kun es simplemente que el nombre completo no se lo ocurrió y puso una vocal hasta que se ocurriera un nombre adecuado y ahora que se le ocurrió le gusto llamarlo O-kun… estúpida Iris —se escuchan silbidos, aplausos, tambores, música de suspenso, todo junto y se escucha horroroso— Ahora el turno de nuestra querida Kalo-chan —se escuchan gritos y llantos de felicidad— seguramente Erza es la que llora —sugirió Sore— bien Kalonisse es un nombre griego que significa pureza, la "e" final no se pronuncia, pero personalmente me encanta como se escucha en fonología japonesa "Karonisu" suena hermoso —se seca lagrimitas— pero bien le puso este nombre porque la niña que ideo era tierna inocente pero tan loca como todos en el gremio y su gran diferencia es su "bipolaridad". Pero como iba diciendo encontró este nombre por accidente pues quería encontrar que significaba "abolex" otro nombre griego, y en la lista de nombres griegos que se puso a ver encontró el nombre de Kalonisse —más llantos y gritos alegres— bien con respecto a la magia de la niña es porque pensó que si la magia de Gray era modelar el hielo se podía hacer lo mismo con los demás elementos y bueno por alguna razón que el fuego era para ella, la niña tiene tres hermanos mayores, dos hombres y una mujer, viven en Fiore pero lo demás es un secreto —les guiña el ojo— y ahora démosle la bienvenida a la loca genio tras este fic…. Adelante Iris… —se escuchan aplausos pero no entra nadie— claro… la tengo amordazada, bien de todas formas adiós —todo desaparece.**

…

**Iris-chan está de vuelta T.T Iris-chan esta triste… así que ¡Perdoooon! Por demorarse tanto, pero se fue de vacas y luego se puso a escribir, pero la inspiración no se quedaba quita y al final termino de hacer el cap, pero ahora Iris-chan está molesta porque Sore-chan la amarro a una silla y le puso un paño en la boca, todo porque la ultima vez Iris-chan la hizo quedar en ridículo, pero bueno no me preocupare por eso, ahora les diré que Iris-chan espera que este fic tenga mínimo 12 cap… pero si no los tiene da lo mismo los tendrá igual… ¿ah?... bien mejor Iris-chan deja de hablar y les dice algo… (Hablar y decir no es lo mismo ¿?)… en fin si le dejan algún comentario, critica o sugerencia a Iris-chan la harían eternamente feliz, adoro sus review y me gusta mucho saber que a ustedes les gusta esta historia deforme y tonta, así me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ****… bien ahora Iris-chan responderá y agradecerá sus bellos y sexy´s (?) Review.**

**Bakainu-kun como siempre a Iris-chan le alegra que le guste este fic y sus review le alegran el Día, además Iris-chan también le anacanta la ferocidad de padres que se han vuelto Lucy y Natsu… snif snif, están grandes *lloriqueo*, gracias por animarme tanto y lamento la tardanza, pero no importa ¡Iris-chan esta de vuelta! **

**Bliss-chan se me perdió mi cadenita T.T … Iris-chan nos e acuerda si le diste su jugo de melón, de todas formas quiero otro . y bueno este cap espero que te guste Iris-chan quiere subir este cap hay así no escribiré más gomen… ah con respecto a Sore-chan n su amenaza no es muy valida no sabe usar Facebook *risa ahogada***

**Carmen-sama también ama a One piece y a Luffy *babea* y Erza fue una aterradora pero me dio más miedo Lucy no como Xena sino como una rubia súper furiosa con patada formidables ¡Iris-chan no quiere una de esas patadas!... a y gracias por eso del año de navidad y eso tu me entiende y si no, bueno no importa Iris-chan esta loca.**

**H.A.S-san bien con respecto a la magia de Kalo en mi regalo de esta semana creo que esta la explicación o beuno no se Iris-chan estaba amarrada cuando fue creado ¬¬… Sore-chan es mala T.T … y claro que puedes ser mi imoto, Iris-chan esta emocionada nunca había sido la one-chan de nadie… *sonrojada*… se me olvidaba lo de Gray… realmente Iris-chan no tiene idea como ocurrió eso, quizás sus habilidades exhibicionistas están a un nuevo nivel y la ropa interior en la cabez es que la otra vez estaba buscando la mia (la limpia) y no la encontraba y cuando Iris-chan se vio en un espejo se dio cuenta que la tenia en la cabeza, fue raro usar ropa interior de sombrero y finalmente si, Iris-chan le encanta imaginar sus caras en suspenso y por eso lo seguirá haciendo.**

**Agyrl-chan Iris-chan cree que su nombre es muy complicado… pero gracias por los review QUE TODO EL MUNDO SEPA que el del pelo naranja es malo, y que SORE me amarro a una silla Y MEPUSO UN PAÑO EN LA BOCA… pero fuera de eso perdón por la demora T.T.**

**Tsuki-sama bien tienes razón en algo, no esperaste a los últimos de enero si no a los primero de marzo… PERRDOOOON ME SIENTO TAN MAL IRIS-CHAN VA A LLORAR T.T LOS DEFRAUDE SNIF… SNIF. Pero bueno gracias por tu review y déjame uno desde tu cuenta no seas perezosa si lo haces te concederé un deseo ;) **

**Nalu-chan Iris-chan esta tan feliz de que seas chupamedias jajaja si dueña divertido pero más importante responderé a tus preguntas.**

**Gray**

**Erza**

**Me encanta eso de ser un hombre, elfman lo dice con gracia XD**

**Jamás desde el fondo de su corazón Iris-chn sabía que había alguien especial para Erza y es Jerall**

**Y 6 estan en lo que hizo Sore-chan … LA QUE ME AMARRO… aunque lo merecía…**

**Cavi-dono Mis hermosos días… a veces siento que tratas muy bien a Iris-chan y no quiero ser castigada T.T pero me porte mal con Sore-chan pero ella me amarro auna silla, aunque seguía haciéndome un favor, bueno que más da y esa clínica para rehabilitación suana a droga Iris-chan esta loca ¡viva!**

**Kalo-chiian ¿Por qué le dejaste a Iris-chan dos review? Bueno que más da, gracias por el del cap 6 parece que lo dejaste después de que Iris-chan publicara el cap 7, pero tengo otra one-san que me adora *ruboriza* en fin hermanita un gusto **

**Edward-kun gracias por el review y Iris-chan espera que te siga gustando *sonrisa tierna***

**Ed-kun claro que Iris-chan estará simpre feliz de que alguien la llame Iris-chan **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Un casi respiro para Fairy Tail

**Perdida en el tiempo**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 9: Un casi respiró para Fairy Tail.

Después de un tiempo Natsu seguía con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y las mejillas algo coloradas, reaccionó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Lucy lejos del suyo y entre los dos a Kalonisse, la niña estaba abrazada a él. Natsu cerró los ojos para dormir, sin saber porque su amiga lo había casi besado, quizás creyó que era un sueño, pero de todas formas no se iba a quejar por ello.

…

Una mañana después de una batalla era siempre más hermosa, ya casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en el gremio, de pronto todos creyeron escuchar un grito pero simplemente siguieron como si nada pasara, pero realmente si habían escuchado un grito, solo que estaba lejos del gremio como para que pudieran escucharlo claramente. El lugar donde se originó el grito era el departamento de cierta rubia, quien era exactamente la que grito, por culpa de una razón, una razón con nombre y apellido.

— ¡Natsu! —gritó furiosa. A penas si despertaba cuando se dio cuenta de unos cuantos detalles, su cama por alguna razón estaba en el suelo, su compañero no estaba y en un rincón de la pieza esta los restos semi-quemados de su pobre cama— ¡Natsu Dragoneel! —volvió a gritar con una voz tan ronca que no parecía la de la dulce Lucy— ¡ven para acá en este mismo momento!

—Lucy-okasan —murmuró la niña que había sido despertada por los gritos de su madre— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sobándose los ojitos.

—Está bien Kalo-chan tu sigue durmiendo –su expresión cambio rápidamente a una llena de amor y dulzura— Natsu es quien me interesa —dijo con un tono voz espeluznante.

—Natsu-otosan se está bañando —dijo la niña para volver a acostarse junto a Happy.

—Gracias Kalo-chan… —Lucy se dirigía al baño sin impórtale que su amigo se estuviera bañando para ella era más importante la venganza, pero para su suerte cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño salió Natsu con una toalla amarrada a la cabeza.

—Hola Luce —el pobre no sabía lo que venía, pero se percató que algo iba mal, apenas vio la expresión de la rubia.

—Hola Natsu —dijo de la manera más siniestra posible, para luego cobrar su venganza.

…

— ¡Ganamos! —las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una rubia radiante con una pequeña pelirrosa en su espalda que levantaba los brazos triunfante, todos los magos las vieron con una sonrisa, no parecía que alguien había secuestrado a esa pequeña solo unas horas atrás. Detrás de las dos apareció un derrotado Natsu Dragoneel, lleno de golpes, chichones y moretones, Happy lo estaba llevando a rastras, al gremio se le salió una gotita de sudor al ver la escena, nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué ocurrió, solo sabían que no era bueno meterse con Lucy.

—Ganamos Lucy-okasan —se reía la pequeña mientras se bajaba rápidamente de la espalda de su madre, para correr por el gremio— Natsu-otosan es lento —seguía riendo como si no notase el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el Dragon Slayer.

—Quef fien fof ufefes —balbuceaba el pelirrosa mientras se arrastraba hasta la barra.

— ¿Natsu que te ocurrió? —le preguntó preocupada Lissana, pero desde esa distancia se sintió una sensación amenazante y espeluznante, la albina miró para ver como la rubia daba tanto miedo como Erza.

—Nafa… —balbuceó sudando Natsu.

—Sabia decisión —susurró la albina, mientras le serbia un jugo— iré a buscar a Wendy, así que por mientras descansa —el chico asintió y apoyo su cabeza en la barra.

Lucy sonriendo dejo que la pequeña fuera de aquí por allá molestando a quien podía, ella se acercó hasta donde estaba Mirajane hablando con Urtear y Merody, las tres tramaban algo pero no podía saber que era desde tan lejos. Cuando se sentó junto a ella vio como en la mesa del frente estaban Jerall y Erza ambos algo sonrojados y mirando el piso, el ambiente era tenso algo había ocurrido ahí, y se imaginaba más o menos que era lo que había sido, pero ahora tenía otras cosas que preguntar.

—Buenos días Mira-san, Urtear, Merody —las tres la miraron sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro— ¿me puedo sentar?

—Claro siéntate —la invitó la albina mayor, mientras sonría de una forma un poco espeluznante— no les molesta ¿cierto? —las otras don solo sonrieron.

—Quería saber cómo siguen los chicos —al tocar el tema sus expresiones cambiaron un poco.

—Juvia, está mejor, está por allá —apunto a un rincón donde estaba la peliazul muy apegada a Gray quien solo mostraba cara de fastidio.

—"Claro ahora no muestra lo feliz que estaba ayer cuando Juvia se puso de pie" —pensó divertida la maga estelar.

—Bisca esta con Arzack y Asuka, la están tratando como a una reina —dijo sonriendo— pero Max aún está bastante débil, pero eso no impide que ande con sus cosas indiscretas —señalo como un todo enyesado Max estaba tomando fotografías a la sonrojada Erza, aunque estaban bien y Lucy sabía que sus amigos eran fuertes, no podía evitar sentir lo mismo que todos en el gremio, que los malos no se llevarían a Kalonisse peleando de frente, usarían trucos sucios y lamentablemente no sabían cuando iba terminar todo, quizás solo lo hiciera cuando la pequeña regresara a donde pertenecía.

— ¿Y qué paso con esos dos? —preguntó señalando a la Titania y al peliazul.

—Eso es algo interesante —comentó Merody con una sonrisa.

**Flash Back**

Todo el gremio estaba en calma, bueno algo parecido, Gray quien recién había llegado al gremio entro vestido únicamente con una tanga femenina con encajes y zapatillas, Juvia que ya estaba dentro de gremio saco de su bolsa rápidamente una cajita que decía "ropa de emergencias para Gray-sama" aunque la caja era del porte de una cajita de fósforos cuando la abrió de su interior salió una camisa sin mangas azul, unos pantalones cortos blancos y ropa interior, rápidamente lo vistió, solo que le puso toda la ropa al revés pero nadie vería el cuerpo de su Gray-sama.

—Te debo una —dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa, quedando con su tanga femenina en la mano— tengo que devolver esta, la tome de una casa.

—No se preocupe Gray-sama Juvia no dejara que nadie vea su cuerpo más que Juvia —el pelinegro solo la miró un poco extrañado pero luego sonrió.

— ¿Qué hago por ti? —preguntó para retribuirle el favor de evitarle una paliza por parte de la pelirroja.

—Tengamos una cita —exclamó contenta, el pelinegro lo medito un poco pero luego asintió.

—Está bien pero espera un poco ¿sí? —el alquimista estaba pensando en que quizás necesitaría un consejo para evitar que la maga de agua hiciera cosas raras, mejor esperaría a Lucy, pero mientras pensaba en eso volvió a quedarse solo con las zapatillas puestas, pero esta vez solo con las zapatillas.

— ¡Gray-sama su ropa! —le advirtió la chica pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Gray, no creas que por que no está Kalo-chan puedes andar desnudo, también esta Wendy y Asuka, no dejare que las perviertas! —gritó lanzándose sobre Gray, pero en su lucha lo mando a volar haciendo que rompiera una mesa donde estaba Elfman, quien de inmediato se metió a la lucha junto con la mitad del gremio. De pronto entro Crime Sorciere y el cuerpo de Gajeel salió disparado hacia Urtear quien gritando reclamando por quien le había lanzado a ese tipo comenzó de apoco a meterse en la pelea, Jerall para intentar detenerla le toco el hombro pero esta al sentir que alguien la sujetaba solo tomó la mano de su compañero y lo lanzó al centro de la pelea, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, Cana ya estaba sobre el peliazul doblándole las piernas, en un instante una botella que estaba dirigida a Elfman le atinó a Fried, este molesto intento reñir a quien lo había golpeado pero en vez de eso empujo a Bixlow quien debido a eso tocó el trasero de Ervergreen, está molesta golpeo a su compañero, mientras Elfman enfadado lo tomaba y le hizo una tumba rompe-cuellos, Fried intento ocultarse pero Bixlow lo vio y enojado le dio un golpe haciendo que este chocara con la cabeza de Mirajane, quien de inmediato se desmayó, Lissana molesta tomó de nuevo al peliverde y lo lanzó de vuelta a la pelea, mientras veía en qué condiciones estaba su hermana, el peliverde fue a dar justo en la espalda de Erza quien fue empujada y calló al suelo, entonces todos se quedaron quietos, la Titania se levantó enfadada, no le importaba que en medio del gremio estaba Wendy intentando separarlos o que Levi hacia lo que podía para evitar que sus amigos salieran dañados. La pelirroja apoyó sus manos en el suelo y comenzó lentamente a levantarse, pero entonces notó que fue a dar sobre algo o alguien, cuando giró la cabeza para ver quien estaba bajo de ella, su mirada se topó con su amigo de la infancia quien tenía a los atributos de Erza en la cara, todo el gremio estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía, la chica roja de vergüenza se levantó rápidamente y golpeo a Jerall en la cabeza dejándole un chichón, mientras ella se cubría avergonzada, cuando se dio cuenta de los comentarios que sus amigos decían los miró enfadada haciendo que de pronto todos pararan la pelea y los ignorarán completamente, ambos sin mirarse se sentaron en extremos opuestos de una mesa.

—Vaya, vaya, esto es interesante —dijo una sonriente Mirajane, mientras su hermana la ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¿Estas bien Mira-nee? —preguntó mientras la examinaba.

—No es nada —pero a pesar de decir eso un chorro de sangre salió de su cabello, bañándolo rojo y su cara completamente empapada, Lissana alterada comenzó a gritar, Wendy rápidamente los corrió a ver y curó a la albina.

—No tienen que preocuparse por un poquito de sangre —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba Urtear y Merody espiando a Erza y Jerall.

Mientras que el "pequeño suceso" era olvidado, los magos continuaban haciendo sus cosas, en un rincón Gray era abrazado por Juvia, Levi leía mientras sus amigos conversaban con Gajeel, Charlie y Lily conversaban tranquilamente, Lissana ayudaba a Wendy a re-enyesar a Max, Warren estaba en algún lugar, Romeo jugaba con Asuka, pero esta rápidamente se fue donde sus padres, Macao y Wakaba como siempre estaban conversando bebiendo y fumando, Cana había obligado a los tres dioses del trueno a una competencia de bebidas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lucy escuchaba atenta los eventos que habían ocurrido y no pudo evitar una risa entre todas las cosas que ocurrieron, entre la conversación Lissana se sentó junto a Lucy y le susurró algo en el oído, Lucy abrió los ojos sonriendo, asintió, dejando a las otras personas de la mesa algo confundidas, la menor de los Strauss, se acercó a ellas para susurrarles lo mismo que le dijo a la rubia, las chicas la miraron convencidas, Lucy se levantó de su asiento para buscar a la niña.

…

— ¿Estás seguro que este es el camino correcto? —preguntó el pelinegro a su compañero que jugaba divertido con las arañas, intentó seguir caminando pero el lodo del pantano se le había metido hasta en los pantalones.

—Claro que si O-kun —contesto bastante tranquilo— ¿Cuándo yo te he fallado?

— ¿Quieres que responda eso? — en la mente de O un montón de imágenes pasaron donde en la mayoría Blue quedaba en mal estado.

—Mejor no —dijo sudando— pero no te preocupes este es el camino más largo —sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Más largo? —preguntó enfadado.

—Así es, tú me dijiste que iríamos por el camino más largo —dijo sonriendo, mientras intentaba salir del lodo, pero una sombra lo tomó por la espalda y lo lanzó lejos para luego recogerlo y azotarlo.

— ¡Idiota dije por el camino más rápido! —le grito a su compañero que estaba tendido sobre una masa de lodo— ¡es decir el más corto! —se rasco la cabeza con bastante enojo.

—No te preocupes O-kun, yo tranquilizare tus nervios con mi potente danza de seducción —comenzó a bailar provocativamente, pero recibió un nuevo golpe.

—No soy tu novia, no soy tu amiga, no soy una chica y si vuelves a hacer cosas así te matare —susurró todo en un tono tan profundo que Blue se detuvo de inmediato.

—Solo quería que te sintieras mejor —comenzó a sollozar mientras con su dedo dibujaba círculos en el suelo.

—Está bien Blue, solo vamos —suspiró agotado.

—Llegaremos en solo dos días más, te lo prometo —habló extrañamente serio, comenzaron a correr para poder salir del pantano y seguir rumbo a su destino.

…

En el gremio Happy estaba sentado en la barra junto a Natsu, después de que Lissana trajera a Wendy para que curara a su amigo la albina se había marchado para hablar con Lucy, dejando a los dos Dragon Slayer conversando sobre cosas de dragones, en cambio el Exceed azul miraba tristemente como Charlie sonreía mientras hablaba con Lily, el tierno Exceed inflo sus mejillitas y quien sabe de dónde saco un pescado con un moñito rosa, se lo quería regalar a Charlie pero ella con suerte si lo había notado cuando entro al gremio, quizás era hora de darse por vencido y dejar de intentar sacarle una sonrisa a la linda gatita, rápidamente desecho esa idea de su mente, no, no iba rendirse, así que se quedó mirando para poder tener una oportunidad para darle el pescado ahumado, no quería hacer nada más, solo darle un regalo que le sacara una sonrisa.

— ¡Charlie! —llamó Wendy a su Exceed, esta de inmediato se acercó a ellos— ¿te acuerdas esa vez que naciste? —la gatita asintió algo confundida— ¿recuerdas porque te llamas así? —Charlie la miró confundida y solo lo negó.

—Mira esto —Natsu le mostró un dibujo, donde salía él montado en un dragón, Happy reconoció de inmediato ese dibujo, era de él, bueno era la visión que tenía Reedus de él, porque en un principio creyeron que era un huevo de dragón.

— ¿Eso es un dragón? —preguntó confundida Charlie.

—No, es de Happy —corrigió el pelirrosa logrando que la Exceed lo mirara confundida y pensara que esos tipos estaban más locos de lo que creía— bueno algo así, cuando encontré el huevo de Happy creí que era de un dragón y con Lissana lo cuidamos hasta que nació —relató sonriendo— Reedus dibujo esto imaginando como sería el dragón que naciera de el, pero cuando nació no salió un dragón —era obvio pero la gatita pareció interesarse algo en la historia.

—Nació el gato —dijo fríamente.

—Sí, salió un gato azul, todos quedaron sorprendidos y entonces le salieron alas y voló hacia mi cabeza, diciendo "aye" —explicó con una gran sonrisa.

—Creí que me dirían por que se llama Happy —comentó sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

—Éramos felices cuando nació, todos sonreían impresionados, por eso el idiota le puso Happy —habló Gray quien se había acercado con Juvia colgado del cuello.

—Vaya que curioso… —murmuró Charlie mirando de reojo al Exceed, quien solo la miraba con una sonrisita inocente, la gata rápidamente giro la cara y cerro fuertemente los ojos para que no se notara su pequeño sonrojo.

— ¡Aye! —exclamó feliz el gato al notar que Charlie lo miró— Charlie toma te lo doy —le paso alegremente el pescado ahumado que tenía para ella.

—Gracias Happy —dijo sonriendo débilmente, los Dragon Slayer y Gray se miraron divertidos.

—Se guuustan —canturriaron al unísono, Juvia no participo porque seguía metida en su mente de cómo saldría su cita con Gray solo que era un poco extremista, por ejemplo en una de sus ideas el alquimista terminaba en un torneo donde el premio era ella, cosas un poco exageradas. Mientras tanto los Exceed estaban algo avergonzados, pero Happy seguía feliz.

—Que son infantiles —habló molesta— si eso es todo lo que querían decirme me iré —se marchó hasta donde estaba Lily.

— ¿Para que la llamaron? —preguntó confundido Happy.

—Bueno es que Natsu-san me estaba contando como se integró al gremio y como naciste tú, pero me confundí un poco cuando me preguntó por Charlie, creí que ella lo podría explicar mejor —suspiró tranquila.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí pervertido? —le preguntó a Gray en un tono bastante relajado.

—Estaba buscando a Lucy, pero la perdí de vista —el pelirrosa olfateo el aire un poco y luego apunto hacia donde estaban los baños— creo que esta allá con Kalo.

—Bien entonces la espero —se sentó con sus amigos haciendo figuritas de hielo que el mago de fuego derretía, estaban aburridos.

…

—Kalo-chan ven conmigo un poco —llamó a la niña quien estaba sobre la cabeza de Laxus tirándole el cabello, bajo de inmediato.

—Después regreso a jugar contigo Laxus-nii —al mago le corrió una gota por su cabeza, esperaba no tener que volver a ser el juguete de la pequeña protegida del gremio. La rubia llevó a la pequeña al área de los baños.

—Escúchame bien Kalo-chan, necesito que me hagas un favor —la niña asintió— ¿recuerdas a Jerall? —la niña volvió a asentir— él es amigo de Erza y necesito que hagas algo por ella.

—Hare lo que sea por Erza-ne —la sonrisa sincera, grande y decidida de la pequeña hizo que Lucy viera la cara de Natsu en ella. Miró sorprendida a la pequeña, era como si realmente fuera hija de Natsu, pero tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolate que durante un segundo le recordaron a los de su madre, eran ojos amables, dulces y lleno de buenos sentimientos, eran los ojos de su madre, los que ella también tenía, realmente parecía su hija, entonces un pensamiento que la inquieto apareció, si esa niña era de otro tiempo, si era igual a ella y Natsu, quizás la niña fuera hija de ellos, pero con solo pensarlo sus mejillas ardieron, dejándola atónita, su hija, con Natsu, su rostro enrojeció más, tenía que dejar de pensar eso, era imposible, el Dragon Slayer solo la veía como a una amiga, quizás con Lissana podría llegar a tener algo, pero con ella no, era imposible.

—Bien te diré lo que tienes que hacer —se acercó para susurrarle el plan, pero no podía evitar sentir a esa niña como suya— "sería hermoso tenerla como hija" —pensó conmovida por sus propios sentimientos.

…

Lucy iba saliendo del baño para ir a ejecutar el plan con las chicas, pero su mirada se topó con la gran sonrisa de su compañero de departamento, Kalonisse tenía la misma sonrisa, era hiperactiva, sonreía por todo, quería a todo el mundo era como si realmente fuera hija de él, volvió a pensar lo mismo que antes, la niña era hija de ambos y no evito un gran sonrojo, sacudió su cara para poder relajarse y dejar de pensar cosas vergonzosas. Iba a caminar nuevamente hacia la chicas cuando vio que Natsu sacudía a Gray para apuntar hacia ella, el pelinegro se paró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró sacarse a la maga de agua de su cuello, se acercó rápidamente la tomo de los hombros la miró directo a los ojos.

—Ayúdame —dijo dejando a la rubia algo confundida.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —el mago miró a la niña señal que Lucy entendió de inmediato— Kalo-chan anda donde Mira-san y Lissana —la pequeña asintió y salió corriendo.

—Por alguna extraña razón cuando venía hacia el gremio quede desnudo, así que tome una tanga de chica y me la puse, cuando llegué Juvia tenia ropa para mi guardada en una caja —con sus manos mostro el porte de la caja— me vistió poniéndome la ropa al revés, le pregunté que podía hacer para quedar iguales y me pidió una cita, yo no sé nada de citas, necesito ayuda, ahora no me la puedo sacar de encima, luego me volví a desvestir, Erza me golpeo se armó una pelea, luego todo paró y ¡Juvia no se separa de mí! —exclamó contando todo rápidamente— ¡ayuda! — volvió a repetir mientras se sacaba la camisa, pero la manos de Lucy lo sujetaron para evitar otro espectáculo— gracias…

—Bien tengo una idea, espera un poco cuando Erza salga con Jerall y Kalo-chan del gremio, síguenos, te diré que debes hacer, asegúrate de llevar dinero y has que Juvia lleve más ropa de emergencia —trató de coordinar dos planes, uno para que la pelirroja tuviera otro beso de jerall y uno para evitar que Juvia abusara de Gray, mientras evitaba que este se fuera detenido por andar desnudo, todo mientras conseguía sacar de su mente la idea de ella y Natsu como una pareja— "¿dónde están los tipos malos cuando se les necesita?" —se preguntó algo atontada— bien nos vemos —se giró para caminar pero dio un paso y devolvió la vista— Gray no te olvides… ¡tu ropa! —exclamó rápidamente, era sorprendente no aparto la vista de él por más de un segundo y ya estaba completamente desnudo.

— ¿Cómo mierda hago esto? —se preguntó asustado mientras buscaba su ropa, para ponérsela rápidamente— ¿Lucy no tienes ropa que no se puede sacar?

— ¿Cómo la de la misión de Lala-chan? —el mago asintió, la rubia rápidamente llamo a Virgo para pedirle ropa especial para Gray y en unos segundo el pelinegro tenia ropa-especial-contra-malos-habitos-desnuditas-marca-mundo-estelar— lleva dinero, bastante dinero y olvídate de la ropa de emergencia —le recordó seria mientras se alejaba, pero para empeorar el día en la puerta del gremio apareció una joven de largo cabello castaño, ojos alargados y verdes, vestía un lindo vestido blanco, todos la quedaron mirando, al notar que era el centro de atención la chica enrojeció, fue entonces que la rubia la reconoció— ¿Lala-chan? —la chica la miró feliz y corrió a abrazarla— "Soy bruja, la nombre y apareció" —fue lo que pensó al ser abrasada por la joven, claro que omitió el hecho de que si era una maga.

—Lucy-san —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó confundida.

—Iba con mi padre a una convención de empresarios, pero me escape del hotel y vine a Magnolia para… —la joven miró al piso ruborizada— bueno yo quería… —el Dragon Slayer juntó con Gray, Wendy y Juvia se acercaron.

—Hola tu eres… ¿Lila? —preguntó confundido el mago de fuego.

—Es Lala cerebro de lava —Lucy suspiró se habían llevado bien demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste pervertido?

—Como escuchaste Humitos

—Mira quien habla ice-ero —Lucy levanto la mano de Natsu.

—Ok tenemos un ganador —Wendy aplaudió y Juvia arrojo papel tirado.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó molesto el mago mientras intentaba quitarse la ropa, pero no pudo— la ropa es buena… ¿Cómo gano él? —preguntó confundido.

—Bueno te dijo un insulto nuevo —comentó Wendy.

—"Olvidaba que me vine a meter en Fairy Tail" —pensó Lala con una gotita corriendo por su frente.

—Pero… —Gray iba a replicar pero Lucy lo miró con su mirada de no-me-jodas-si-quieres-estar-en-una-pieza.

—Tengo un hermoso plan que coordinar, Erza no se debe enfadar, tú tienes que dejar de actuar como un tipo frio exhibicionista, tu idiota de fuego deja de meterte en peleas, tu sigue así de linda —le dijo a Wendy— tienes una cita con el idiota de hielo, y tu… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó a Lala.

—Yo quería ver si… Natsu-sama… yo… él… salir… juntos… invitarlo… —balbuceó la chica con la mirada baja, totalmente sonrojada.

—Creo que Lala-san quiere una cita con Natsu-san —tradujo la pequeña Dragon Slayer del viento, como por arte de magia, cosa que podría ser así, apareció de pronto Lissana que se colgó del cuello de Natsu.

—Natsu no saldrá con nadie —dijo inflando sus mejillas.

—Yo solo quería salir a pasear —dijo más segura la castaña.

—Pero Natsu es Mi amigo de la infancia y si saldrá, saldrá conmigo —dijo apretando más a Natsu, haciendo que el pobre no pueda respirar.

—Basta —gritó molesta la rubia— "yo soy la que tendrá una hija con Natsu y ellas pelean por una simple cita" —pensó para luego reprenderse— Lissana tenemos cosas que hacer puedes salir a pasear con Natsu cuando se te dé la regalada gana —le dijo para intentar convencerla— Lala-chan vino de lejos para pasar unas horas con él deja que la pobre chica este con el idiota de fuego —la albina no estaba muy convencida— podremos también vigilarla a ella también —susurró para poder calmar a su amiga.

—Está bien, pero no te aproveches de él —le dijo mirando amenazadoramente triste a la castaña. Sin que se dieran cuenta el espectáculo de dos chicas peleándose por el pelirrosa, un mago de hielo intentando sacarse la ropa con una Juvia colgada al cuello, una Lucy intentando controlarlos a todos, y Wendy mirando perpleja y apoyando las diferentes opiniones, era el centro de atención de todos en el gremio, menos de cierta pelirroja, que a diferencia del peliazul que estaba más repuesto, ella seguía igual.

—Bien estando todo listo, Gray espera a lo que te dije, Wendy cuida a Lala, Lissana ven conmigo —el grupo se disolvió según la orden de la rubia.

…

Merody, Urtear y Mirajene miraban divertida el espectáculo, lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando la pequeña pelirrosa se sentó junto a ella esperando a su madre, cuando le preguntaron que hacia ahí la niña respondió "Gray-nii quiera hablar cosas de adultos con Lucy-okasan", pero para rematar la curiosa escena apareció esa chica castaña, y en algún momento Lissana desapareció del lado de ella y reapareció juntó al pelirrosa, ahora veían a la rubia agotada acercándose con una triste Lissana. Lucy se sentó junto a ellas para explicarles lo que ocurría con Gray y Natsu.

—Entonces él plan con Erza va de todas formas ¿pero tenemos que dividirnos para ayudar a Gray y Natsu? —preguntó Merody moviendo los dedos confusa.

—Vaya, vaya esto es divertido —dijo sonriendo— ¿Cómo lo haremos para que el gremio no meta las narices en esto?

—Yo puedo ayudar —apareció de entremedio Cana— pero a cambio graben todo, quiero verlo.

—Por nuestra propia integridad esas grabaciones deberán desaparecer en el momento que las veas —aconsejó la rubia, las demás asintieron.

—Bien… ¿qué harás? —preguntó esperando la explicación.

—Déjenme a mi actuar primero, los distraeré y entonces se llevan a los chicos —tomó un trago de su cerveza— será un espectáculo, con diferentes tipos de competencias, un premio sorpresa y el título del mejor del gremio, los premios de consuelo serán para todos los que hayan participado, nadie querrá perdérselo.

—Bien pensado —apoyó el plan Urtear— entonces utilizaremos estas cámaras —de su capa saco tres pequeñas lacrimas con alas— se mueven con magia, y permiten que puedas ver todo a tu alrededor sin problemas.

—Yo iré con Natsu —se apresuró a decir la albina menor

—No tú irás con Juvia junto a Wendy —pensó un momento— tomando en cuenta que Juvia es muy romántica sería bueno que la llevara a ver una película y luego a pasear por la playa o algo así.

—Bien pensado Mira-san, me encargare de que lleven trajes de baño —dijo emocionada Lucy

—Bueno Natsu es de esos que no pondría mucha atención en una cita —comentó pensativa Lissana— ¿Por qué no dejamos que vallan a la feria?

—Seguro que Natsu se divertirá y lograra que esa chica no sea tan tímida —Merody apoyó la idea.

—En cuanto a Jerall propongo que vayan al bosque como un día de campo —la pelinegra miró pensativa a Erza— no creo que ella pueda estar en público con él y actuar normal al mismo tiempo, y bueno si están en un lugar apartado Jerall podrá estar sin toda esa ropa extraña.

—Yo conozco un lugar bastante lindo, tiene un lago, será un lugar muy romántico —propuso la rubia— Mira-san ira conmigo, ustedes dos irán con Natsu —dijo señalando a Merody y Urtear.

—Bien que comience el plan —la castaña se levantó de su sitio para hacer su parte.

—Esto es divertido —dijo Kalonisse mientras miraba a las chicas— mis hermanos se hubieran divertido mucho con esto.

— ¿Cuentos hermanos tienes? —le preguntó la otra pelirrosa.

—Nii-san, nii-chan y one-chan —dijo algo confundida la pequeña.

—Eso son tres —aclaró la pelinegra, feliz por haber sacado tan valiosa información a la pequeña, aunque no valía de nada.

—"Cuatro hijos, tendré cuatro hijos ¡mi cuerpo debe quedar horrible!" —pensó horrorizada la rubia— "¡maldito Natsu lujurioso!"

…

Mientras tanto en la oficina del maestro, la primera, el maestro y Gildarts, hablaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos, realmente eso estaban haciendo pero por una razón misteriosa terminaron jugando Twister, el mismo que la noche anterior fue usado en el gremio, los caprichos de Mavis eran parecidos a los de Kalonisse.

…

Vieron como Cana se paraba en lo alto de una mesa para comenzar el espectáculo, entonces ellas también iban a actuar, mandaron a Kalonisse para que también hiciera su jugada, la niña se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus objetivos, se situó junto a ellos llamando la atención de ambos los miró seriamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Vamos a jugar —ordenó la niña— estoy aburrida y quiero… —por un momento se le olvido lo que tenía que decir— quiero estar junto a Erza-ne —desde atrás las chicas ponían caras para que ella las imitara, trató de poner una carita triste— hace tiempo que no juego conmigo —con una de sus manitos se rasco un ojo.

—Claro mi bella hermanita jugaremos a lo que quieras —dijo totalmente recompuesta.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó feliz de haber cumplido, ahora tenía que hacer que Jerall fuera con ellas— vamos al bosque donde Natsu-otosan jugaba conmigo —explicó con una gran sonrisa.

—No creo que sea prudente —comentó Jerall— ayer la atacaron por estar fuera del gremio correrías peligro si fueran allá sola.

— ¡Mentira! —exclamó algo enfadada— Erza-ne es fuerte, ella defenderá a mí, porque Erza-ne me quiere ¡yo confió en ella! —las chicas miraron asombrada a la pequeña, era excelente actriz, merecía un premio.

— ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar la confianza que mi bella hermanita ha puesto en mí! —le gritó molesta con el chico.

—Pero aun así es peligroso que vayas sola —le trató de explicar y expresar que estaba preocupado de que algo malo le pasara.

—Entonces Jerall-nii también viene —declaró alegre la niña para sorpresa de ambos— seguro que también es fuerte, así cuidaras a Erza-ne.

—Como tu ordenes hermanita —dijo Erza idealizando nuevamente a su bella hermana, Jerall quedó con la extraña sensación de que todo había sido planeado por la niña.

…

—Chicos —gritó Cana para que la tomaran en cuenta— como hoy estamos muy relajados, tengo un juego para ustedes, tanto chicas como chicos pueden participar, es un juego que el ganador recibirá un premio sorpresa además del título "el mejor del gremio" —al mencionar esto todos quedaron mirando a Cana , incluso Natsu, Gray y Erza, resto del plan empezaría pronto— pero no se preocupen, no es solo un concurso de habilidades, talentos, fuerza, magia, ingenio, inteligencia, sino que también tendrá alocadas y divertidas competencia, todos los que juegan recibirán un premio de consuelo, para los varones, será algo interesante —dijo esto en una pose provocada, haciendo, haciendo que todos los hombres aullaran— para las mujeres será algo relajante y gratificante —las chicas comenzaban a prestar más atención— ahora explicare las reglas —cerro un ojo como señal para las chicas.

…

Lissana corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Natsu, le dijo algunas cosas a Wendy y esta asintió. Miraron a la pareja de la feria, Lissana tomó la mano de Natsu y lo llevo alejado un poco de Lala, mientras Wendy llamaba a los otros dos Exceed.

—Tomen chicos —les paso a cada uno una cámara de lacrimas, resultaba que para distraer a los gatos, decidieron que les darían un trabajo con un premio— graben el espectáculo de Cana y se ganaran unos ricos pescados.

—Aye —dijeron los tres Exceed dos de ellos medio avergonzados por aceptar eso en forma de pago. Mientras tanto que Lissana le daba algunos consejos/amenaza a Natsu.

—Toma este dinero es suficiente para que se diviertan —con un poco de pena miró a su amigo— llévala a los juegos que ella quiera, si subes a alguno muy rápido o violento trata de animarla primero y luego en el juego tómale la mano o el brazo, para que no sienta miedo —volvió a mirar con pena como la chica de cabello castaño era la cita de Natsu y ella no—cómprale algún helado, a las chicas les gusta, cómprale algo para comer que ella elija, si necesita ir al baño espérala en la puerta, si quiere un peluche o juguete que se deba ganar, no importa cuánto te cueste gánalo, deja que ella lo intente también, las chicas van estar de cerca por si te falta dinero o si se te olvida algo, relájate piensa que vas a divertirte con una AMIGA —marcó bien la palabra para que quedara claro que solo era una amiga— sal del gremio después de que salga Gray —llevó de vuelta a Natsu con Lala, le volvió a repetir que saliera después de Gray y se marchó con Wendy, mientras los Exceed estaban es posiciones específicas para que no grabaran la entrada del gremio.

…

Lucy se dirigió donde Gray, mientras las chicas quedaban haciéndole las cara a Kalonisse, se acercó y antes que pudieran reacciones llamó a Virgo.

—Aquí esta lo que pidió —una luz cubrió a Juvia y Gray ambos parecían seguir igual que antes, pero en realidad le puso trajes-de-baño-especial-contra-malos-habitos-desnuditas-y-accidentes-en-la-playa-marca-mundo-estelar.

—Excelente Virgo puedes irte —dijo mientras la sirvienta desaparecía— toma Juvia —le paso una mochila a la confundida Juvia— tiene un mapa, toallas, todo para su cita.

—Juvia está muy agradecida con su rival de amor —dijo tiernamente la maga.

—No es nada, esperen a que hayamos salido nosotras y ustedes se van del gremio —la rubia vio como venía la pequeña hacia ella, le dio las ultimas indicaciones y la mando devuelta con Erza— "coordinar tres citas, un espectáculo, a unas chicas con afán de emparejar hasta las rocas y todo con cuatro hijos, vaya vida que tienes Lucy" —suspiró agotada mientras seguía la siguiente fase de su plan.

…

Erza había quedado un poco entusiasmada con el concurso de Cana pero era más importante ver la su hermanita, así que cuando Kalonisse "volvió de donde Lucy para pedir permiso" se marcharon del gremio. Solo que detrás iban las chicas con lacrimas de comunicación, cámaras voladoras, con diferentes disfraces-para-poder-vigilar-y-ayudar-a-los-torpes-de-tus-amigos-en-sus-citas-marca-mundo-estelar, con mochilas con papeles lápices, dinero, ganchos, parecían espías, guerrilleras, locas en cosplay, todo menos magas. Después de que ellas salieran del gremio Gray y Juvia se fueron camino a la playa, pues el mapa que le dieron salía un lugar marcado, pero antes paso a comprar refrescos y algo para comer tal cual decía la lista escrita en la parte detrás del mapa, donde también decía, "irán al cine después y si ella quiere irán de compras". Detrás de Gray salió Natsu con Lala para ir a la feria, era suerte que la feria no se hubiera ido todavía, ya era invierno o eso creía Natsu, pero hacía calor como en verano, aunque bueno eso lo ayudaría a no aburrirse.

Las chicas se dividieron de inmediato, Lucy y Mirajane fueron detrás de Erza y Jerall grabando todo. Las otras chicas esperaban a que salieran las otras parejas, en cuanto salieron Gray y Juvia, la albina menor y la Dragon Slayer de viento partieron detrás de ellos grabando todo. Por ultimo salieron el pelirrosa con Lala, siendo seguidos por las dos de Crime Sorciere quienes por su puesto grababan todo.

…

Erza caminaba en silencio mientras la pequeña correteaba de aquí allá en círculos alrededor de ellos, haciendo que al intentar no chochar con ella se fueran acercando más hasta que sus hombros se toparon, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y luego a la niña quien seguía corriendo feliz alrededor de ellos, así que se resignaron a caminar con sus brazos rosando. Mientras caminaron así de juntos era hora de que la niña comenzara con lo que Lucy le había dicho, "preguntas incomodas".

—Erza-ne… —la llamó la pequeña, está la miró como seguía dando vueltas— ¿Cómo nacen los bebes?

—"¿Cómo no se marea con tantas vueltas?" —se preguntó Jerall, pero después de analizar bien lo que preguntó la niña y ver a su amiga no se sorprendió verla totalmente roja mirando al suelo.

—Pu-pues… l-los… be-bebes… e-ellos… s-son —miró suplicante a Jerall para que la ayudara, él le tomo el hombro y asintió.

—Te explicare cuando llegamos a ese lugar que querías ir —dijo tranquilo. La niña mientras pasaba por la espalda de los chicos observo como su madre indicaba escondida sus manos, las juntaba y señalaba a sus acompañantes, la pequeña asintió.

—Este bien —se situó en medio de los dos y tomó las manos de ambos— ¿Jerall-nii porque los hombres son diferentes a las mujeres? —el chico la miró confundido.

—Porque ambos tienen funciones diferentes —intentó explicar— así que necesitan tener aspectos y cualidades diferentes para cumplirlos —respondió no muy seguro.

— ¿Por qué tiene funciones diferentes? —preguntó sin entender aun.

—Porque nadie puede hacer todo por sí solo, todos necesitan ayuda, por eso los hombres no pueden hacer todo solos, necesitan a otro ser que pueda hacer cosas que ellos no, esas son las mujeres que hacen cosas que ningún hombre podría —explicó Erza, intentando sonar tranquila.

—Así se complementen y ayudan, para logras vivir como especie —complementó el peliazul.

— ¿Así como los dos me explicaron algo juntos? —preguntó mientras los dos asentían— ¿también para hacer bebes? —los chicos casi se caen de espaldas— ustedes podría tener un bebe —aseguró feliz la niña.

— ¿Q-que dices? —peguntó sonrojada Erza.

—Ustedes dos son diferentes, Erza-ne es fuerte pero es muy linda y explosiva, Jerall-nii es amable y tranquilo pero misterioso —trató de pensar que decir, de pronto en su oído apareció la voz de Lucy diciéndole que debía decir— Erza-ne parece una mujer fuerte que puede todo, pero su armadura no protege su cuerpo sino su corazón, sigue siendo una dama frágil y tierna —los chicos miraban impresionados a la niña, pero ella solo repetía textualmente lo que su madre le decía, aun si entendía poco o nada lo que decía— Jerall-nii puede parecer frio pero su frialdad no hace que en el fondo no desee proteger a la dama frágil que lo ayudo a salir de su hielo, ambos separados eran solo dos almas perdidas envueltas en oscuridad pero…

…

—Pero juntas eran almas que se complementaban él fuerte y cariñoso ella frágil y decidida, ambos luchando contra todo manteniendo sus corazones a salvo da la tormenta en la unión que conlleva el amor… —relató Lucy al mismo tiempo que su hija— es una historia linda, me alegró que Kalo-chan no se pierda entre las cosas que digo.

—Yo también —dijo sonriendo Mirajane, mientras observaba como los chicos caminaban sin salir de su asombro y rubor— esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

…

— ¿Ka-kalo… tu… crees eso…? —preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja, la niña sonrió ahora tenía que dar el paso final.

—Sip —dijo sonriendo, tomó las manos de ambos y junto palma con palma, claro que seguía sin tener idea de lo que decía solo repetía lo que le dijeron que debía decir— la mano de Erza-ne es suave, frágil, pero fuerte, la de Jerall-nii es dura, grande pero delicada, si juntan las dos manos —hiso que entrelazaran los dedos, ambos avergonzados solo obedecían a la niña— ahora ya no se separar y sus manos serán una mano perfecta, se com… contemplan —dijo soltando las manos de ellos pero ellos la seguían teniendo unidas.

—Se complementan —corrigió divertido el mago, después de un momento de silencio ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Después me muestran ¿ya? —los chicos la miraron confusos— como hacen su bebe —los chicos soltaron rápidamente sus manos y se distanciaron un poco, detrás de unos arbustos las dos amigas-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas se golpearon la cara, quizás no era muy buena idea dejarle todo a Kalonisse, debieron haberle dado una de esas mini lacrimas de comunicación de Urtear.

…

Cuando el al quimista de hielo salió del gremio en dirección a la tienda antes de ir a la playa, iba más o menos alejado de Juvia, la chica algo decepcionada del rechazo continuo del chico pensó seriamente en que sería mejor no ir a una cita con él, aun así se quedó en silencio, mientras el mago incomodo no sabía qué hacer para divertir a la chica.

Las amigas-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas estaban atentas a la cara de tristeza de Juvia y la preocupación y aburrimiento de Gray, Lissana quien pensaba en que podían hacer miró a su compañera quien le susurro algo al oído, ambas sonrieron sacaron un papel de su mochila-con-equipamento-para-ayudar-en-las-citas-de-tus-amigos-marca-mundo-estelar, también sacaron un lápiz y una cerbatana, en la hoja escribieron un plan lo hicieron una bolita y lo enviaron al cuello de Gray. Este sintió que algo le pego en el cuello al revisar notó la bola de papel en el cuello de su camisa, tomó la bolita la abrió, al leer la idea sonrió, tomó a Juvia en brazos estilo princesa y con su magia se creó unos patines de hielo, salió disparado para la tienda, la maga de agua se divertida con la idea de su "Gray-sama" con su magia cubrió el suelo con una capa de agua condensada para que los patines de hielo no se derritieran. Corriendo a toda velocidad, sintiendo un cálido aire en su cara, el viento que alborotaba su cabello y no los dejaba ver bien, para el alquimista estaba la sensación emocionante y divertida, para la maga de agua, lo romántico de estar siendo cargada como una princesa en una pequeña locura de su amado, todo está bien, solo que las chicas se cansaron mucho al intentar alcanzarlos y seguir grabando. Cuando los chicos llegaron a la tienda reían divertidos, Gray con ganas de repetirlo, fue divertido patinar con hielo sobre las calles.

— ¿Qué debemos comprar Gray-sama? —preguntó la chica emocionada.

—Bebidas y algo para comer —dijo pensativamente, quizás fuera un gesto gentil dejar que ella eligiera o eso pensó— ¿Qué llevamos? —le preguntó a la chica que solo sonrió.

—Estas —dijo tomando unas botellas— y esto —tomó unas snack— Juvia siente como si estuviera haciendo las compras de recién casados —sus ojos se convirtieron en pequeños corazones, mientras que Gray sudaba por la imaginación de esa chica.

—Ok, dame eso para pagar —tomó las cosas que había cogido la chica las pago y salieron de la tienda, estaba listo para ponerse nuevamente sus patines y cargar a Juvia, pero esta le sujeto la mano.

—Juvia también quiere intentarlo pero no sabe patinar, ¿podría Gray-sama ayudar a Juvia? —preguntó tímidamente, el mago creo los patines para ambos y afirmó la mano de la peliazul, ambos comenzaron a patinar, Juvia solo reía feliz mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la mano del pelinegro. Las amiga-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas estaban contentas con las buenas tomas que tenían de la pareja, de seguro Cana se daría por pagada con ellas.

—Juvia cree que esto es divertido —gritó para que su voz se escuchara por sobre el ruido del aire.

—Ya llegamos —gritó de vuelta el chico parando un poco y deshaciendo los patines— el lugar que sale en el mapa esta por aquí —apuntó a unas grandes rocas, dispuestos a caminar hacia allá, pero de pronto sintió un tirón en el brazo, entonces notó como Juvia seguía tomado de su mano— ¿me vas a soltar la mano?

—Nunca —respondió sonriendo, el alquimista solo suspiró resignado mientras caminaba.

…

Natsu y Lala salieron del gremio para dirigirse directamente a la feria, a diferencia de los demás a ellos no les costó nada animar el ambiente, gracias al gran consejo de Lissana "trátala como lo harías con una amiga". Lala estaba bastante nerviosa pero Natsu logró que se relajara, contándole anécdotas del gremio, porque habían desaparecido durante siete años, también fueron jugando durante el camino.

—Sabes cuándo desaparecieron me escape de casa —dijo la chica sorprendiendo a Natsu— aunque no pueda usar magia, amaba a Fairy Tail, sus historias eran magnificas siempre disfrutaba leyendo todo el escándalo que hacían, aunque me daba vergüenza admitirlo, era mi pequeño secreto, pero cuando desaparecieron no me importo que todo el mundo supiera que amaba a ese escandaloso y mal catalogado gremio, me escape una noche, tomando algo de dinero y viaje a Magnolia a ver lo que era el gremio, peo estaba vacío, todos los habían ido a buscarlos, pasaron días antes que aparecieran, cuando llegaron se veían tristes pero aun así volvieron a partir, estaba tan emocionada por cómo no perdían la esperanza. Nunca me atreví a entrar, ellos debían sentir un dolor más grande que el mío yo con suerte si leía de ustedes, pero ellos perdieron sus compañeros, sus amigos, ¿Cómo podía aparecer en un momento a así hacerle preguntas que ellos mismos no sabían responder? —Lala miró feliz a Natsu—me alegra tanto que hayan vuelto y haberlos conocido.

—Nosotros no sentimos que pasaron siete años —dijo Natsu mirando al cielo— solo fue un dolor de cabeza, como después de una paliza, abrimos los ojos y estábamos igual que siempre, pero todo a nuestro alrededor había cambiado, pero a quien le importa, ahora regresamos y seremos el gremio más fuerte nuevamente.

—Confió en ello —sonrió mientras seguían caminando, ya pronto llegarían a la feria y se divertirían mucho.

…

—_Aquí amigas-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas, ¿me escuchan? —preguntó la voz de Lucy por las lacrimas._

—_Fuerte y claro —respondieron las otras._

—_Estamos aquí con los idiotas tímidos —dijo nuevamente la rubia— al principio todo fue bien, pero la niña no supo que más hacer, por lo que pasaron el resto del camino en silencio, esperamos que la situación mejore ahora que llegaron junto al lago._

— _¿amigas-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas? —cuestionó Urtear— ¿no se les ocurrió un nombre mejor?_

—_Teníamos prisa, además tienes suerte de que hayamos decidido nombrarnos por grupo y no por nombres clave —dijo enfadad Lissana, claro el nombre lo había puesto ella._

—_Ok, sin pelear chicas, mejor digan su situación —pidió tranquila Mirajane._

—_Los idiotas húmedos al comienzo estuvieron mal, pero después de una intervención mejoro, ahora está todo arreglado, pero creo que deberíamos seguir vigilando a Juvia-san —Wendy se sentía mal por los nombres que les dieron las chicas a sus amigos._

—_No podríamos hablar normal o dejarlos solos —sugirió la rubia— esto se está poniendo como una película de guerra._

— _¡No! —gritaron casi todas._

—_Es una misión debemos actuar como si estuviéramos en una de vida o muerte —dijo seriamente Urtear._

—_Está bien… —suspiró la maga estelar— "creo que Urtear esta tan loca como todos en el gremio, además que sabe ella de vida o muerte, yo soy la que tiene cuatro hijos con un idiota hiperactivo y pirómano" —pensó para luego reprenderse nuevamente, Kalonisse no era su hija y no tenía cuatro hijos con Natsu._

—_Entonces aquí los idiotas distraídos —prosiguió Merody— la situación es bastante buena, han hablado durante casi todo el camino, se ven divertidos y no hemos necesitado intervenir, ahora ya están llegando a la feria._

—_El próximo informe de situación será cuando hayan acabado las citas, en el gremio, cambio y fuera —Mirajane cerró la señal._

…

Natsu y Lala llevaban casi dos horas en el parque, lo habían hecho bien, se divirtieron, la chica fue arrastrada a varios juegos por el pelirrosa y en unos que otros Merody tuvo que hacer que la chica compartiera la misma emoción que Natsu, era la única forma en que no se sintiera tan mal cuando se subieran. El Dragon Slayer logró ganar para la castaña un peluche en forma Onigiri, además que jugaron en casi todos los puestos e intentaron de todo. Fue una cita agradable pero lamentablemente el pelirrosa cometió un error justo antes de salir del parque.

—Este día fue muy divertido, ojala logremos volver otro día —comentó sonriendo tranquila.

—Si fue muy divertido —le regalo a la chica una sonrisa alegre, sincera, inocente, emociona, la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, ella quedo impresionada sonrosada, su corazón latía rápido, esa sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba— debemos volver Luce —la chica lo miró tristemente, claro él había pensado en ella como en Lucy por eso le regalo una sonrisa tan hermosa, aun así la chica sonrió.

—Fue muy divertido —aunque estaba algo decepcionada, estaba feliz si él le regalo una sonrisa así de bella quizás quería decir que con ella lo paso tan bien como lo hubiera hecho con la rubia, algo era algo, volvió a sonrojarse y soltó una risita contenta— volvamos al gremio Natsu-sama, mi padre debe de haber venido a buscarme.

—Ok, vamos Lala.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Ese idiota lo arruino todo en el final —Urtear dijo molesta.

—No todo acabó bien —la pelinegra la miró confundida— ella sabía desde un principio que Natsu no sentía nada por ella, y aunque cuando él la confundió con Lucy lo recordó, se sintió feliz igual, que la haya confundido significa que se divirtió tanto como lo hubiera hecho con ella.

—Una gran chica ¿eh?

—Así parece

—Bien esperemos el informe final.

…

Los idiotas húmedos pasaron un buen día, el lugar que le habían marcado en el mapa era un rincón apartado de la playa, rodeado de grandes rocas, lo que proporcionaba privacidad y buenos lugares por donde espiar, Juvia soltó la mano de su Gray-sama para acercarse a ver como las olas no llegaban al lugar, todo parecía estar en calma era una verdadera piscina, la maga sonrió feliz, dio una vuelta para ver como Gray sacaba las cosas de la mochila, estaba algo complicado con las cosas así que sonriendo se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Permítale a Juvia que lo ayude Gray-sama —le quitó la mochila de las manos, saco dos toallas y las situó sonde había una sombra, junto a ellas sobre una piedra colocó la comida y las bebidas, el bronceador, los lentes de sol, los puso junto a la comida sobre la roca— ahora que haremos Gray-sama Juvia no trae traje de baño.

—Yo tampoco —miró pensativo a la playa— quizás debimos ir al cine.

—Wendy la cerbatana —pidió Lissana, termino de escribir el mensaje en el papel y lo lanzó hacia el pelinegro, este al ver lo que decía sonrió.

—Juvia parece que tenemos trajes de baño —la maga de agua miro confundida dentro de su ropa para ver como efectivamente traía un traje de baño.

—Si Juvia trae puesto uno —corrió hasta detrás de una roca para poder sacarse la ropa— no vea a Juvia.

—No te preocupes —le gritó— tengo que solucionar como me voy a quitar esta ropa —pensó en voz alta, de pronto delante de él estaba Lissana con Wendy, la albina saco un látigo y golpeo la ropa de Gray— que mierda… —susurró confundido por el latigazo que le habían dado.

—Lucy-san nos dijo que solo alguien del mundo estelar podía quitar su ropa por eso nos dio su látigo, es mágico y viene de hay por lo que puede romper el hechizo de su ropa, pero para cuando vuelva a ponérsela la no se saldrá —explicó la peliazul.

—es decir si quieres volver a sacártela necesitaras esto —mostró el látigo.

—Gray-sama Juvia ya está lista —las chicas desaparecieron rápidamente. Aprovechando que todavía no estaba ahí se desvistió rápidamente y acomodo su ropa sobre su toalla

Juvia traía puesto un bikini verde con los tirantes trenzados de color café crema, el conjunto le quedaba de maravilla, Gray miró seriamente a su compañera pero no dijo nada, aunque obviamente le gusto lo que vio. Juvia no espero nada y comenzó a armar un castillo de arena, pero siempre de le desarmaba, así que Gray la ayudaba congelando la arena una vez ella la mojaba para hacer que tomara la forma que ella quería, pasaron casi media hora haciendo eso pero se divirtieron, estaban contemplando su obra de arte de espaldas al mar cuando una ola enorme los tapo. Olvidaron sus juegos con arena para disfrutar del mar, cuando recién llegaron no había ni una sola ola, pero rápidamente la marea iba subiendo, aprovecharon esto para nadar y jugar. Ya casi llevaban una hora en la playa, el alquimista pensó que sería buena idea ir al cine, pero la peliazul se negó, comenzó una guerra de arena contra Gray que denomino "una guerra con amor", ignorando el título de la pelea el pelinegro feliz acepto el reto, después de comer y pasar casi todo el día jugando en la arena, se recostaron en sus toallas y sin darse cuenta se durmieron. Cuando despertaron ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que decidieron regresar al gremio para devolverle las cosa a Lucy.

—Juvia se divirtió mucho —dijo feliz mientras caminaba— gracias…

—No fue nada —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —se detuvo haciendo que él también se detuviera— lo siento —Juvia dio una pequeña inclinación— sé que Gray-sama vino con Juvia solo porque le hizo un favor, que reamente tenía otras cosas que hacer —el chico iba a decir algo pero la maga continuo— pero aun así fue divertido a Juvia le gustaría volver a salir así alguna vez, pero no se preocupe Juvia no está pidiendo nada —miró melancólicamente al horizonte— es solo… es… solo… que… a Juvia… le gusta mucho Gray-sama —el mago se quedó helado no sabía que decir— gracias… —murmuró antes de salir corriendo dejando a atrás a un Gray sorprendido y congelado.

—Esto se arruino —suspiró Wendy— Gray-san es demasiado frío y Juvia-san demasiado sensible.

—Es tan hermoso —lloriqueó mientras su mundo se pintaba rosa— no te rindas Juvia-chan Lissana te apoyara.

—Vamos al gremio —dijo sonriendo— pero antes despertemos a Gray.

…

Recién habían llegado al lago, mientras las amigas-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas se daba el informe de la situación, Jerall le explicaba a la pequeña como nacían los bebes, solo que la niña no estaba muy interesada en eso, solo lo había preguntado porque su madre le dijo que era una pregunta incomoda, en vez de escucharlo miró atentamente a una mariposa que volaba alrededor de ellos, cuando termino la explicación la niña lo miró algo enojada.

—Si Jerall-nii no sabía me le habría dicho —intentó ser amable con él, casi diciéndole que no le mintiera— mejor juguemos a el dragón —los chicos la miraron sin entender el juego— Jerall-nii es el dragón, tiene que perseguirnos y si nos atrapa nos hace cosquillas, si me hace cosquillas y me rindo quedo fuera pero si Erza-ne le toca la cabeza mientras me hace cosquillas, se tiene que quedar quito cinco segundos, si me atrapa tres veces también quedo fuera.

—Ok vamos a jugar —Jerall comenzó a correr detrás de ellas sintiéndose un idiota y Erza estaba igual o peor de avergonzada.

Kalonisse y el equipo para ayudar a los idiotas tímidos, con ayuda de cuerdas o piedras puestas en el camino apropósito, lograron crear varias situaciones en que Erza terminaba sobre Jerall, o al revés, pero en todas ellas se creaba el ambiente perfecto para un beso, solo que eso nunca ocurría, pero gracias a esos momentos es que no notaban cuando la niña iba donde Lucy para saber que debía hacer. Después de varios juegos extraños, preguntas como "¿Por qué los papás y mamás duermen juntos?", "¿Por qué Erza-ne se pone roja cuando Jerall-nii se le acerca mucho?", "¿Por qué Jerall-nii queda viendo siempre a Erza-nee?" , "¿Por qué cuando se miran sonríen?", "¿si se quieren como Bisca-ne y Arzack-nii porque no tienen un bebe?", muchas preguntas incomodas, que los dejaban con la sensación de "somos tan obvios que hasta una niña se da cuenta". Pero cuando creyeron que todo estaría solucionada se equivocaron, el golpe final de las amigas-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas eran las escondidas.

—Ya es tarde —dijo el peliazul— creo que debiésemos irnos.

—Pero yo todavía quiero jugar más —dijo triste mirando a su hermana mayor.

—Pero solo un juego más —no podía decirle que no a esa ternura de niña que tenía por hermana menor adoptiva.

—Sip —sonriendo les tomó las manos a ambos.

— ¿No quieres jugar de nuevo a la mamá y el papá cierto? —preguntó asustado el mago.

—Nop jugaremos a la escondida—dijo dando saltitos— cierren los ojos, yo les aviso cuando esté lista.

—No te alejes mucho —la niña fue corriendo hacia donde su madre.

— ¿Qué hago ahora Lucy-okasan? —le preguntó mientras se escondía con ellas.

—Toma ponle esto en el pelo a Erza, cerca del oído —le dijo Mirajane— y luego parte rápido a esconderte de nuevo, lejos de nosotras.

—No te alejes mucho de ellos y no salgas hasta que Erza te llame —le tomó su carita para sonreírle— gracias.

—Todo por ayudar a Erza-ne —se alejó de donde estaba su madre y se escondió lo mejor que pudo, aunque se le veía la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Estoy lista —gritó haciendo que ambos la buscaran hallándola de inmediato, pero fingieron demorarse un poco más.

—Te encontré —la pelirroja la asusto la niña se abrazó a su cuello obligándola a cargarla, fueron donde el peliazul— la encontré.

—Que bien —dijo cansado.

—Pero no es justo no me escondí bien —inflo sus mejillas molesta— ¿puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

—Está bien —la niña coloco la pelotita cerca del oído de su hermana mayor, luego salto de sus brazos y corrió a ocultarse, la pelirroja sonrió, miró a Jerall quien también sonrió, pero de pronto la visión se le nublo escuchó un fuerte pitido en su oído que la desoriento, iba a caer al suelo pero Jerall la afirmo. Ambos cayeron, solo que el chico estaba de rodilla al suelo con la pelirroja en sus brazos, se miraron, mientras acercaban sus rostros lentamente, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Erza se detuvo— Jerall estas comprometido —susurró tan bajo que solo el chico y la cámara pudieron captar sus palabras. Estaba por alejarse de él, pero él la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la beso, ella primero se resistió pero lentamente cedió, le correspondió dulce y tiernamente, cuando separaron sus rostros estaban algo ruborizados, el peliazul le dio una sonrisa, pero la Titania lo miró confundida, dolida, con los ojos cristalinos— idiota… —susurró para levantarse e ir a buscar a Kalo. Cuando la encontró a la niña, esta sin entender porque la Titania se veía tan triste, solo abrazo a su hermana mientras caminaban al gremio, seguidos desde lejos por Jerall.

…

—_Alerta la operación con los idiotas tímidos fue un desastre —advirtió rápidamente Lucy a sus demás compañeras— los objetivos se dirigen hacia el gremio, las que ya están ahí salgan nos encontraremos con Cana en la plaza, repito todas a la plaza._

…

En la plaza estaban todos los miembros de amigas-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas, estaban tristes, con la mirada gacha, Urtear se paró frente a todas.

—Es hora de enfrentar la realidad todo esto fue un fracaso —Urtear estaba triste por su hermano adoptivo y por Jerall.

—No somos casamenteras, somos magas —dijo culpable la rubia— debimos parar cuando lo sugerí.

—No podemos lamentarnos nada —Cana alzó la voz— se esforzaron por ayudar a las chicas, no es su culpa, ahora díganme que ocurrió.

—Bien los idiotas distraídos, iban excelente, las intervenciones fueron mínimas, solo nos involucramos cuando Lala-chan no quería subirse a algún juego, hice que sintiera lo mismo que Natsu y listo —relató Merody.

—La chica se veis feliz, pero entonces él la confundió con otra persona, de quien no daremos el nombre, pero luego de eso la chica se puso muy triste y solo quería salir del lugar —finalizó Urtear.

—Los idiotas húmedos iban de maravilla, se divirtieron jugaron, pero paso algo parecido al final Gray lo arruino todo —relató molesta la albina menor.

—Juvia-san le agradeció por el día pero Gray-san le dio a entender que a él le dio lo mismo —continuo Wendy— seguramente Juvia-san sintió que la única razón por la que él estaba ahí era por el favor, se sintió triste le agradeció y al final le dijo que le gustaba —la expresión de todas era de mucha emoción.

—Pero Gray solo se quedó mirándola, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, Juvia se alejó llorando y él ni se movió —dijo molesta— claro que después de unos minutos nos dimos cuenta que estaba el Shock y por eso no reacciono.

—Idiota… —susurró Lucy, para tomar valor— nosotros íbamos bien Erza se sonrojaba, pero se veía feliz, la situaciones eran algo embarazosas pero no les molestaba mucho.

—Hasta que llegó el gran final, Kalo-chan se escondió, ellos tenían que encontrarla, pero Erza casi se desmayó.

— ¿Cómo lograron eso? —preguntó impresionada Cana.

—No preguntes —le advirtió Lucy ante la mirada demoniaca de Mirajane— Mira-san mejor termina la historia.

—Se iban a besar y Erza lo detuvo, le dijo algo que no escuchamos, pero él la sujeto y la beso, pero entonces ella se levantó casi llorando, tomó a Kalo-chan y se marchó —finalizo triste.

—Chicas levántense —todas miraron a Cana— vamos a subirle el ánimo a esa pobres jóvenes.

—Si —exclamaron todas juntas, antes de marchar a Fairy Tail.

…

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —gritó Lucy luego de ver al gremio totalmente destruido y a todos desmayados, menos a los seis que andaban en citas y Kalonisse quien jugaba con los escombros.

—No sé —respondió como si nada Erza, Lucy sintió ganas enormes de abrazarla pero si lo hacía quedaría en evidencia, así que se contuvo, pero su almas se partió cuando vio a Juvia apartada de todos y sobre ella la lluvia, Lala no se veía tan mal, de echo conversaba muy amigablemente con Natsu, Gray y Jerall estaban juntos deprimidos— cuando llegue aquí todo estaba así —prosiguió Erza

—Yo sí sé —Cana se rasco nerviosa la nuca— puede que sea culpa mía. Una vez inició el concurso todos estaban muy entusiasmados hicieron de todo, comieron, bailaron, dibujaron, cantaron, jugaron naipes, contaron chistes, tomaron fotos, fue todo muy divertido, hasta que llegó la hora de los premios, ganó Levi, así que recibió una estadía por una semana para dos personas en una isla Spa, los premios de consuelo eran para las chicas una poción mágica que si la bebés es como haber pasado un día entero en tratamientos de belleza y relajación y para los hombres una colección de fotos de las chicas de Fairy Tail.

— ¿De dónde sacaste los premios? —pregunto interesada Mirajane.

—El último trabajo que hice fue patear algunos traseros de matones que molestaban en la isla Spa, además organicé una fiesta allá con este mismo concurso, como agradecimiento me dio ese pase y las pasiones, la fotos son copias de un álbum que tenía oculto el maestro, solo lo fotocopie— aclaró tranquila —pues verán Gildarts salió de la oficina del maestro se enteró del concurso y del álbum, en el cual salían muchas fotos mías ebria, se enojó golpeo al maestro, comenzaron una batalla solo Gildarts quedo de pie, después de que destruyó al gremio, y yo lo hice dormir —explicó calmada, pero los demás no sabían si reír o llorar.

…

Milagrosamente Urtear reparó el gremio, pero sus miembros seguían esparcidos por el piso, las "no casamenteras" con canciones y unas de las pasiones mágicas de Cana lograron subirles el ánimo a las chicas, los chicos también participaron y de alguna manera todos quedaron más relajados. Cuando el padre de Lala la fue a buscar todos se despidieron de ella, pero cuando Natsu dijo "espero volverte a ver pronto me divertí contigo" la chica fue tan feliz, que no le importo que la haya confundido con otra chica. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta por un momento Jerall y Erza desaparecieron.

— ¿Qué querías contarme? —pregunto dolida la pelirroja.

—No estoy comprometido —solo con decirlo la chica sonrió— solo lo dije para alejarte de mí, mi vida no es algo que quisiera compartir contigo, tienes aquí una familia muy bella no quiero que… —los labios de Erza impidieron que siguiera hablando.

—Ya entendí… —dio media vuelta— pero no te perdonare tan fácil —se marchó muy sonrojada y desconcertada por lo que acababa de hacer, se apoyó en un árbol para pensar, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí solo que cuando llegó donde los demás Jerall ya estaba allí.

…

Juvia estaba en un rincón mucho más tranquila, pero todo se fue cuando apareció el pelinegro de sus sueños, él solo se acercó a ella.

—Gracias —la peliazul lo miró confundida— me divertí mucho hoy quizás podamos volver a ir otra ocasión… muchas gracias

—Gray-sama no tiene que decir nada para hacer sentir mejor a Juvia

—Gracias por eso también, por ser así conmigo, por lo que sientes, gracias… —se reintegró al grupo dejando a una Juvia con muchas ideas en su cabeza.

—"Si le hubiera dicho "perdón" a Juvia, es porque no siente los mismo, ¿pero si le dijo "gracias" es por qué siente lo mismo?'' —se preguntó felizmente confundida, pero para mala suerte de ellos estos momentos también fueron filmados por la cámara de las amigas-que-ayudan-a-sus-amigos-en-sus-citas.

…

Lucy estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, los restos de su cama, después de un poco relajado, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos asustada.

—Cuatro hijo, eso es… ¡Acoso sexual! —pero cayó dormida nuevamente, como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, Natsu siguió durmiendo con un brazo sobre la pelirrosa y la rubia mientas la primera estaba acostada en forma fetal y la última lo abrazaba a él y a la niña, aparentemente no le molestaba mucho el acoso sexual de parte de Natsu.

…

**Iris-chan está de vuelta y les trae un capitulo extra-largo para ustedes, iris-chan espera que disfruten leyendo este cap tanto como ella se divirtió, rió, gritó y disfrutó escribiéndolo. Iris-chan lamenta que no haya actualizado antes pero intentara no demorarse más de dos semanas en subir cap, y si notan que Iris-chan está más calmada… ¡ES CULPA DE SORE-CHAN!, escondió todo el café y chocolate de Iris-chan T.T… Iris-chan quiere café y chocolate T.T… denme café y chocolate… hermanas de Iris-chan denle café y chocolates…. O… o... o… ¡o no le den café y chocolate! [**_**sigues sin saber hacer amenazas**_**] ¡Sore-chan! … ¿Qué quieres de Iris-chan? [**_**Nada estaba aburrida y quería ver como estaba tu fic, apruebo este cap**_**] que alegría****, pero… ¡DEVUELVEME EL CAFÉ Y LOS CHOCOLATES! [¡Nop!, mejor me voy… Bye, bye]… ¡No espera!... el café y los chocolates de Iris-chan…. Snifs… Snif… ¡Iris-chan tiene una idea! Si dejan alguna crítica, comentario o sugerencia harían muy feliz a Iris-chan y si en esos comentarios, criticas o sugerencias le dejan café y chocolates Iris-chan les dará un beso en la mejilla ¡ah que importa! ¡ATODOS LOS QUE DEJEN REVIEW IRIS-CHAN LES DARA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, APROVECHEN QUE LOS REVIEW SON GRATIS ;)!... Ahora Iris-chan les agradecerá por su dulce, cremosos y amargo café con chocolates… digo Review.**

**Bakuinu-kun Iris-chan te da las gracias por tu review y te da como regalo un besito en la mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojada*, sabes a Iris-chan le encanto escribir la parte en que Erza se enfureció con Crime Sorciere y espera que te guste leerlo y le dejes otro review con chocolates… digo… eso, Iris-chan está loca T.T**

**Bliis-onechan a Iris-chan nunca [**_**siempre se le acercan pervertidos pero no te preocupes es demasiado distraída para darse cuenta**_**] ¡eso no es verdad Sore-chan!, no le creas Bliis-onechan **_**[no porque la llames así te va a creer].**_** Bien cómo Iris-chan iba diciendo te doy tu besito en la mejilla por dejarme un review chuu~ *sonrojada*, Iris-chan quiere saber si esa serie de la que hablaste es buena y además de decirte ¡QUE NADIE SE METE CON MI CAFÉ, DIGO KALO-CHAN! Esto… mmm… si quiero más cadenitas y eso…. Iris-chan te ayudara con la tarea ;)**

**Gisel-chan, Iris-chan amo tu review la hizo sentir una gran artista, además te doy tu besito en la mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojad* y claro que tendrá un final a lo grande ;)**

**Neldyta-chan Iris-chan te da un besito en mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojada*, y espero otro abraso psicológico así tendré más ganas de continuar, Iris-chan ama saber que les gusta este fic 3 **

**Ed-kun Iris-chan te da un besito en mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojada*, gracias por dejar un Review.**

**Kira-san Iris-chan también ama a Kalo-chan… aunque Iris-chan ama a casi todo el mundo… Iris-chan te da un besito en mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojada*, gracias por el review.**

**Cavi-onesama Iris-chan te da un besito en mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojada*, gracias por seguir este fic y ya sé que Iris-chan está muy loca como para entrar a una clínica de rehabilitación… Sore-chan nunca aprenderá a usar a usar Facebook **

**Kalo-chiiian Sore-chan es inteligente y explica bien las cosas [por algo soy la crítica oficial de la idiota] Sore-chan me robó mi café y chocolates T.T [déjate de llorar es para que te rehabilites] ¡NO QUIERO!, Sore-chan mala…. Y si nadie dura mucho contra Fairy Tail completo y menos tipos débiles a y Iris-chan te da un besito en mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojada*.**

**Kikio-kun gracias por el review tan … ¿expresivo?... como sea Iris-chan te da un besito en mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojada* :D**

**Xsakuxsasux-sama (?) Iris-chan te da un besito en mejilla Chuu~ *sonrojada* y yo creo que Lucy debió darle un beso en los labios, LABIOS, Iris-chan te agradece tu review :D**

**Nota: Iris-chan tiene como nueva meta dejar de sonrojarse con los besos en las mejillas.**

**IRIS-CHAN LOS AMA A TODOS 3 :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
